His Place in the World
by Agnes Robinson
Summary: Spoiler Alert for S3. Starting one month after the S3 Christmas Special. Things are changing at the Abbey and Tom is caught in the cross hairs. Will he have Lord Grantham's support or his animosity? An all new fic about being Tom Branson. Lot's of the Downton crew will be showing up. T for now. If you are a big Mary fan this is not for you.
1. Words from Beyond the Grave

This is not the story for you if you're looking for a Mary/Tom romance. Please don't bother to leave trash reviews. I don't put them out there and appreciate the same consideration in return. Post Partum Depression and rejection of infants is a big part of the first few chapters.

Words From Beyond the Grave

Mr. George Murray solicitor to Lord Grantham and the Downton Estate arrived at the Downton Station in Yorkshire England on an autumn day in 1921. It was exactly thirty days since the heir to the Earl of Grantham had been laid to rest in the Downton churchyard. Matthew Crawley's Last Will and Testament was securely tucked in George Murray's satchel along with copies for each person named in the Will. Lord Grantham had asked him to put off the reading of the Will immediately after the funeral as the members of the household were understandably shaken up. They had not fully recovered from the untimely death of Lady Sybil one year ago and now another member of the household had been taken in the prime of their life.

The chauffeur was waiting for Mr. Murray and it was not long before he was being dropped at the front door of Downton Abbey and met by Carson the butler. Every time George Murray had previously been to the house there had been a life about it, that seemed to say, "Come what may, I will continue." Now it was though the life had gone out of the house and the very windows themselves were mourning the loss of something greater than themselves.

This was not a reading George Murray was looking forward to. Already Lady Mary Crawley had been sending bills through to the estate accounts and making decisions that had not been acted upon at George Murray's instruction. He had a feeling by the end of the day there would be slammed doors and heated words even an aristocratic upbringing would not curb. Lord Grantham was waiting in the library to greet him. As Mr. Murray entered the room he noticed Lord Grantham looked older than he had before. His hair was slightly whiter and the lines in his face were deeper. The only thing that seemed to remain the same was the Labrador retriever who was Lord Grantham's constant companion around the estate. She jumped to her feet happily wagging her tail in greeting until a word from her master settled her back on her rug by the window.

"Murray, I hope you had a good trip up. It's unfortunate you aren't here under better circumstances," Lord Grantham said slowly in greeting.

"It's unfortunate indeed, Lord Grantham, but I don't feel the reading of the Will can be put off any longer. The estate is a business that carries on one way or another and the uncertainty must be lifted so you can begin to make plans for the future," Mr. Murray replied seriously.

"It feels as though the future is gone," Robert Crawley replied looking away for a moment.

"Your grandson is the heir now. There will be a future," George Murray reminded him.

"Yes, yes, you're quite right. We have to keep reminding ourselves," Robert Crawley said. He paused for a moment. "I've asked Matthew's mother Isobel to come for two. My daughter Mary will be down as well. I thought we could meet here in the library."

"Two is fine, Lord Grantham. I've cleared my calendar for the day. Is Mr. Branson at home?" Mr. Murray inquired. "We will require his presence as well."

"Tom? He'll be back for luncheon at one. What do you need to see him for?" Robert Crawley asked in puzzlement.

"It would be best if I explained the particulars of Mr. Crawley's estate when you are all assembled," George Murray replied.

"Yes, well. I'll have one of the butlers show you to a room where you can get the travelling dust off and freshen up before luncheon," Robert Crawley directed as he opened the door to the library and gave the butler waiting in the hall instructions. Once George Murray was occupied following Thomas Barrow up the stairs to a guest room, Robert Crawley headed up the stairs to speak to his wife before luncheon. What the solicitor could possibly want with Tom Branson was beyond him.

Tom Branson arrived back at the Abbey in time to get cleaned up for luncheon. Matthew's accidental death had been difficult for everyone including him. Matthew had been his best friend on the estate. Someone he could talk over estate affairs with who had an open mind and at the same time a comrade who knew how difficult the transition into an aristocratic existence could be. He missed Matthew a great deal, but work, time spent with his daughter and juggling the responsibilities of his daily life kept his mind occupied and off the tragedy for the most part. Matthew had escaped catastrophe during the Great War but his luck had run out.

Tom's own grief over his wife had pushed him to spend a great deal of time with his daughter. Lady Mary, Matthew's widow was completely different. She barely noticed her son and seemed completely happy to leave him to the care of a nanny. When Tom went to the nursery in the evenings to read a story to his daughter before bedtime, he noticed the baby responding to his voice and waving his tiny fists in the air. More than once Tom had settled Sybie into her bed then held Matthew's son and rocked him to sleep.

Tom sighed when he thought of Mary. He had been sure she was in love with Matthew. Matthew had certainly been in love with her to the point where he overlooked her snobbery and cruel jibes at Edith. Now Tom wasn't sure what to think about Mary. She had countermanded Matthew's and his decision to have the glazing on the Abbey redone one wing every year as finances allowed and demanded it all be done at once. Her latest decision was to have a designer come in from London and redo her rooms as she couldn't bare to look at the same space where she had lived with her husband. So far the glaziers hadn't shown up and neither had the designer. Tom was groaning at the prospect of the many enhancement projects on the rest of the estate that would have to be delayed because of Mary's extravagant spending habits.

Tom arrived in the dining room to find Mr. Murray sitting with Lord and Lady Grantham, Lady Edith and Lady Mary. Mary was busy berating Edith for her latest column as Tom took his seat. His mother-in-law Cora was occupied attempting to referee between her two daughters.

"Tom, Mr. Murray has asked you join us for the reading of the Will. We've arrange two o'clock in the library," Robert Crawley said during the meal.

Tom opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Mary.

"Mr. Murray surely you don't require my brother-in-law to be present," Mary said icily. "I would like everything settled as quickly as possible."

"I assure you, Lady Mary, Mr. Branson's attendance is imperative as is your mother-in-law's," George Murray replied. He wiped his mouth, excused himself with the pretext of checking over some other papers to do with estate business while he was there and quickly made a hasty retreat to the library.

"I'll make some calls and rearrange my afternoon schedule," Tom said dumping extra milk into his tea and swallowing it in one gulp. "If you'll excuse me."

In fact Tom had the afternoon free. He had planned on going to check on the harvest but the supervisor at the site was more than competent and could handle things in his absence. Tom climbed the stairs and spent a few minutes in the nursery before he heard activity at the front door that announced Isobel Crawley's arrival.

Tom entered the library and greeted Isobel Crawley. She was looking frailer and quieter every time he saw her. She had always been a woman that seemed to embrace life. Now with the loss of her son she seemed old and disinterested in topics that had previously occupied her time.

"How are the children?" Isobel inquired as Tom took a seat beside her.

"They're both doing well," Tom replied. "I've just come from the nursery."

"I'm glad you're finding the time to spend with my grandson," Isobel commented then squeezed her lips shut.

Once everyone was settled, George Murray handed out the copies of the Will he had brought along. It was a thick document full of legal jargon that Tom couldn't make heads or tails of at first glance.

"Before we begin," George Murray said. "Let me say Mr. Crawley made out this Will shortly after he inherited from Mr. Swire. He ammended it only six months ago. Mr. Crawley was concerned the estate and his bequeath be intact for the benefit of his family and any offspring he might have and that financial pitfalls be avoided."

"Yes, we understand," Robert Crawley replied. "No one expects to die before their parents."

"Yes, quite so," George Murray said. "We'll start with the smaller bequests. I will direct your attention to page three paragraph two, Mrs. Isobel Crawley." George Murray paused while everyone found the page. "Mrs. Crawley your son has left you a generous allowance that will be paid twice yearly. You should have sufficient funds to live comfortably for the rest of your life as long as you manage your funds well." Mr. Murray mentioned a sum that made Tom's eyes open slightly. As far as he was concerned four families could easily live on the amount Matthew had left his mother.

"Also on page three," Mr. Murray continued. "Mr. Crawley has left a sum to be held in trust for Sybil Branson's education. Should she not attend university or has not completed her studies by the time she reaches the age of thirty, the funds will revert to the estate."

Tom could only nod around the lump in his throat. He wouldn't have to worry about Sybie's education. There was more than enough funds listed in the Will for her to follow any dream she had in the future. Matthew had known how his own lack of formal education bothered him and made provisions so his daughter would never have to face the same issue.

"Now for the bulk of the estate," George Murray said. He looked over to see Lady Mary straighten her back and get a small self-satisfied smile on her face. The others were serious and looking rather choked up with the proceedings so far. "I will direct your attention to page five paragraph three."

George Murray took a deep breath before he continued.

"The Will states that should Mr. Matthew Crawley be survived by any natural offspring the bulk of his estate will be held in trust until his heir turns twenty-five. Lady Mary as the surviving widow, you will receive an allowance commiserate with the clothing and expense allowance you have been receiving from your husband. It will be paid twice yearly." He paused to let his words sink in. "The trustee and governance of those funds that will be held for your son and the person Mr. Crawley has left in charge of his affairs, is you Mr. Branson."

"This is preposterous," Mary stormed jumping to her feet. "My father should be running things as he always has. You can't mean to put a man who was a servant and is still an employee in charge of my affairs."

Tom looked as if he had been slapped. He was in shock from the news he had just heard and now here was the high and mighty Lady Mary referring to him as an employee. It was suddenly clear to him. All her cooing over baby Sybie had been an act to pull Matthew in closer and to convince him to relinquish the thing he had and she wanted, her sister's child.

"I don't understand," Tom said once he had managed to close his mouth and form a coherent thought. "Why would Matthew put me in charge?"

"Quite simply Mr. Branson, Mr. Crawley felt you understood the changing times and needs of the estate better than anyone. You have demonstrated through your actions your honesty and willingness to put the needs of your daughter and the next generation above your own."

"We'll take this to court and break the Will," Mary said imperiously.

"I assure you Lady Mary the Will is iron clad," George Murray replied.

"Mary, enough," Robert Crawley said as he finally regained his composure and rose to his feet. "Matthew had his reasons. Whether we understand them or not the important thing is the estate will remain intact for your son."

"Your father is right," Isobel said suddenly. "Matthew always did things with good reason. If he felt Tom was up to the task he has left him, then I'm sure he is."

"You can't expect me to accept this," Mary spat out.

"We do and you will," her father replied sternly.

"There are a few other matters I must point out," George Murray said. "Inheritance tax will take a considerable chunk out of the available funds. Some of the projects around the estate may have to be cut and you will be left with a shortage of cash for sometime. I have already taken the liberty of cancelling the glaziers and the interior decorator you ordered, Lady Mary. Quite frankly you did not have the authority or the funds to undertake either project."

Mary turned a cold, angry gaze on Mr. Murray then on Tom as she rose to her feet and sailed regally out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"That says quite a bit," Isobel commented dryly.

"Perhaps we could take a short break, to allow everyone to collect themselves," George Murray suggested. "I believe Lord Grantham and Mr. Branson we should go over the accounts so you will know exactly what you are dealing within the next few months."

"I…I don't know what to say," Tom finally managed to stammer. He was still in a state of shock.

"There isn't much to say," Isobel said reaching over to cover Tom's hand with hers and give it a reassuring squeeze. "You and Robert have an estate to run and children to provide for."

Robert stood and went to the window.

"Matthew was right about the modernization," he said slowly. "I just hope to God he was right about this as well."


	2. Waking Up

Chapter 2 - Waking Up

The next morning Tom Branson awoke to a bed of tangled sheets. He had barely slept and he could feel a headache coming on. Matthew had put him in a terrible spot. He had turned over in his mind the possibility of refusing the trusteeship of the estate. The problem became who would run things. Lord Grantham had no foresight and was a complete disaster when it came to investment and Mary. Tom sighed when he thought of Mary. The only thing Mary knew about money was how to spend it. She had never gone without her entire life. The woman thought having to do up her own shoes was a hardship. There was no way she could be a trustee or make important decisions concerning a large estate. Come what may he was stuck with the position.

He had few friends and had been walking a tight rope between the family and the working class people he came in contact with everyday for months. His brief brush with a woman he now realized had been a social climber had opened his eyes. As trustee of the estate he would have to question the motives of anyone he got involved with and he would not be able to spend time with the staff or turn to the average person on the estate for comfort. His road wouldn't be any easier than it had so far. It could possibly get even harder. Money and servants certainly hadn't brought him happiness to date. All they had done was to prove to Tom that with more prosperity came more responsibility.

He sighed as he untangled himself and headed for the washroom for two Asprin and a fresh glass of water. Yesterday it had become abundantly obvious the reduction in household staff Lord Grantham had resisted over a year before was now imperative. With the majority of the capital going to pay inheritance taxes they would not be able to make the payroll in another three months if things stayed as they were.

Tom entered the dining room for breakfast to find Edith and Lord Grantham already there.

"Any idea what you're going to do?" Edith inquired of Tom.

Lord Grantham caught Edith's eye and shook his head. Carson was standing by and this was one discussion Robert did not want the servants privy to.

"We had a bit of a meeting with Mr. Murray yesterday," Tom replied seriously. "Your father and I have discussed a few things. We thought we would have a chat with you, Lady Grantham and Mary after breakfast."

"You make it sound ominous," Edith replied. "I hope there is nothing too serious." She had heard all about the contents of Matthew's Will the evening before when Mary had not shown up for the evening meal.

"Nothing terrible," Tom said with a faint smile. "Your father has reached a decision and I support him. We thought we would talk it over with the family first."

Edith nodded and went back to her meal. Lord Grantham gave her a tight smile before he picked up his newspaper and feigned interest in an obscure article. He was sure gossip was spreading among the staff like wildfire. The last thing he wanted was to add more fuel.

An hour later they were assembled in the library. Tom was seated on the sofa beside Edith with Cora and Mary seated across from him. Mary was glaring daggers at Tom while he was trying his best to ignore her.

"I have some news I felt you should all hear from me first," Robert began. "We have gone over the estate accounts with Mr. Murray. After the inheritance tax is paid we are going to be strapped for cash for the next while."

"Robert, the estate isn't in danger again, is it?" Cora asked in alarm.

"No, Lady Grantham, as long as we are careful with the expenses and the farms continue to make a profit we will be fine in the long run," Tom reassured her.

"Yes, I quite agree," Robert added. "The modernization is paying off and in the long term we will regain much of the capital that is being lost to taxes. The problem is we are cash poor. One of the largest expenses to the estate is maintaining staff levels at the house. This house is a source of expense, not revenue. As much as I hate to admit it, it is imperative we cut down on household staff immediately."

"What are you proposing?" Edith asked in alarm. "Are you going to fire people?"

"No we will offer retirement to the older members of the staff and reduce staff where jobs are duplicated," her father replied. "That means some of the staff you rely on in your daily lives maybe eliminated or they may have shared duties."

"What exactly are you planning Robert?" Cora asked.

"We will reduce the number of chauffeurs to one instead of three. Mosley has been hanging about. Tom here certainly does not desire the services of a valet. Mosley can lodge here until he has found another position but he will no longer draw a salary. Mr. Carson has been a loyal servant for many years. We will offer him a cottage rent free and a small pension," Robert replied. "Any of the others who wish to take retirement can do so."

"That doesn't sound too horrible," Edith replied with a frown. "Although I will miss dear Mr. Carson."

"He is near retirement anyway," Robert replied. "It will just push things ahead a bit…There is one more thing. Anna will need to go back to seeing to both you and Mary. We simply can't afford a separate maid for you Edith."

"I suppose this was your decision?" Mary said to Tom angrily.

"No, actually it was your father's and I agree with him," Tom replied evenly. "You simply can't spend what you don't have. I personally don't see why either of you require a maid. You are adults who are perfectly capable of seeing to yourself."

"How could Matthew have done this to me?" Mary said rising and going to look out the window.

"Matthew didn't do anything," her father said in exasperation then crossing over to try to comfort her. "There is nothing that can be done about inheritance tax. We have to make the best of the situation."

"There is something else as well," Tom said slowly. "As you know each family home on the estate is an expense. It may be prudent to have Mrs. Crawley and the Dowager move here and rent the houses they now occupy. It would be your decision of course Lady Grantham." He added quickly.

"Is this an order or a suggestion?" Mary asked coldly not turning around.

"More of a suggestion," Tom replied evenly. "This is your mother's house and she should have final say as to who lives under its roof."

"Thank you, Tom," Cora said. "I'll think it over."

Tom smiled and nodded in her direction.

"Is there anything else?" Edith inquired.

"No, for now that's all," Robert replied.

Once the others had left the room Mary turned to her father and put her head on his shoulder.

"Why did Matthew do this?" she said tearfully.

"He wanted the estate taken care of," Robert replied. "You can't blame anyone. His death was an unfortunate accident."

"But why put Tom in charge of all people?" Mary said.

"I asked myself that at first," her father said. "Once I thought it over I can understand it. Whether I like it or not is a different matter. The man is honest and hard working. He knows how to work within his means. He will do his best to protect baby Jame's inheritance."

"But he wasn't born to this," Mary protested.

"Is that really a bad thing when family after family of our own kind are loosing their estates and their houses are crumbling around their ears? Shrimpy told me before we left Scotland that he had lost the estate," Robert said with a sigh.

"You make it sound like you approve of Matthew's decision."

"Give it some time, Mary. You might as well one day," her father replied.

-0-

"But how will you keep up standards, Milord?" Carson questioned when Robert Crawley had a private meeting with him later in the day.

"I'm afraid standards don't mean what they once did, old chap," Robert replied. "Right now it is imperative we keep a roof over everyone's head. I don't want you to feel we are pushing you out the door with nothing. You will have a small cottage in the village rent free if you desire and a small amount paid to your bank account every month."

"Thank you, Milord. I will think it over and let you know once I have made some plans," Carson replied.

"I hate to see you go," Robert said. "If there was another way…I do want to see you well taken care of."

"Don't worry about me, Milord. We all knew this day would come," Carson replied stiffly. He felt as though the carpet had just been pulled out from under his feet. The family he had taken care of was the only one he had known for years. His heart was beating so hard inside his chest it felt as though he would pass out at any moment.

"I've prepared a list of those who are to be let go," Robert continued. "They will receive three weeks severance in lieu of notice and may remain here free of charge for the three weeks while they look for other employment."

"Very well, Milord," Carson replied. "I will see to it."

"When you talk to the staff… never mind," Robert paused. "If Mrs. Hughes or Mrs. Patmore decide they would like to take early retirement they can be accommodated as well. I will talk it over with each of them myself."

"May I inquire Milord, was all of this Mr. Branson's decision?"

"No, this was mine. The numbers don't lie Carson," Robert said looking deflated. "The estate simply can't afford the financial blow we have been dealt. I want people to depart with decent references and positions secured. I won't see anyone on the street."

"Thank you, Milord. I will send Mrs. Hughes up to speak with you shortly," Carson said with a bow before he left the library.

-0-

Elsie Hughes paused before she entered the main hall after climbing the servant's stairs. Mr. Carson had told her the news. She could see the poor man sagging under the blow he had been dealt. Being put out to pasture was not something anyone wanted to face but here it was. She would have to face it as well. She spotted Mr. Branson just coming in from outside.

"Mrs. Hughes, I'm glad I've run into you," he said. "Have you spoken to Lord Grantham yet?"

"No, I'm just on my way," Mrs. Hughes replied. "Was there something you wanted, Mr. Branson?"

"I just wanted to say," Tom began nervously. "I would appreciate it very much, if you would consider staying on."

"Mr. Carson seemed to think we were all being retired early," Mrs. Hughes replied.

"It's entirely your choice, Mrs. Hughes. Mr. Carson is older and he has had a number of spells. He should have retired some time ago, but you know how he is," Tom said quietly.

"Aye, I do," Mrs. Hughes replied. "But why do you want me to stay on?"

"It's just," Tom said awkwardly. "It's just nice to see a friendly face around here once in a while. I have a feeling in the next while it may be a hard thing to find."

"I'll remember what you've said," Mrs. Hughes said with a sad smile as she laid her hand on his arm. She knew better than anyone here the struggle Tom Branson was still going through and if the latest rumors downstairs were true about his change in position, he would have a hard time of it in the next while.

Back below stairs the news of the staff layoffs was spreading like lightening. The kitchen was a hive of gossip and who would be next to go was on everyone's mind.

"I think you should go talk to Mr. Mason and take him up on his offer to go and help run his farm," Mrs. Patmore was saying to Daisy.

"I don't know," Daisy said wrinkling her nose. "I still feel like I'm taking advantage."

"I tell you they will either retire me, or lay you off," Mrs. Patmore said knocking her wooden spoon against the side of the bowl she had been stirring. "They won't need two cooks. You mark my words this round of layoffs won't be the last."

"It's terrible isn't it," Ivy the kitchen maid chimed in. "Mr. Crawley dies such a tragic death and the government takes most of the money."

"It's the way of things," Mrs. Patmore replied going back to her bowl. "They have to pay for the Great War and all their foolishness somehow."

"What do you think will happen next?" Ivy queried.

"I don't know," Mrs. Patmore replied. "But I don't intend to sit around on my backside until it receives a good kick and you shouldn't either. That goes for both of you."

"That's easy for you to say," Daisy replied.

"If I was your age…" Mrs. Patmore began. "Oh never mind. I'll save my breath. It's not like you listen to sense anyway."

Miss O'Brien, Anna and John Bates were sitting in the servant's hall doing their sewing and mending when Mr. Mosely stopped by carrying a suitcase.

"I just wanted to say, goodbye," Mr. Mosely said. "I'm off to my father's."

"You won't be going back to Crawley House then?" Miss O'Brien inquired archly. "I thought you were indispensible."

"It's time to move on to greener pastures," Mr. Mosely replied.

"As long as it's not out to pasture," Miss O'Brien replied snidely.

Anna and John had to press their lips together to keep from laughing. Miss O'Brien for all her nastiness did have her moments.

"I'll be off then. I'm sure I'll see you all from time to time in the village," Mr. Mosely said with the joke going completely over his head.

"Not if I see him first," Miss O'Brien mumbled under her breath when Mosely was well out of earshot.

"Why Miss O'Brien didn't you fancy Mr. Mosely as a companion?" Thomas Barrow asked from where he was smoking a cigarette. "I thought he rather fancied you."

"If that's the best I can do, I'd much rather stay on my own," she replied sourly before she picked up her sewing basket and headed out of the room.

By dinnertime, Tom was worn out. He had been getting sour looks from the staff at the house all day. The rest of his day had been taken up with the farm manager going over every aspect of the operation looking for where they could trim expenses. He had just changed and was heading down the stairs when he heard the familiar tap, tap of a walking stick and the rattle of jet beads. He glanced over the rail to see the Dowager Countess heading for the drawing room.

"And now for the main course," he quipped to himself as he straightened his cuffs and headed for the drawing room. "Tom Branson on a spit, with a side of Matthew sauce."


	3. An Olive Branch

Chapter 3 - An Olive Branch

"My goodness," was all Violet Crawley, Dowager Countess of Grantham said when her son Robert told her the news of the Will. They were waiting for the others to join them in the drawing room.

"I thought you would be more upset, Mama," Robert replied in surprise.

"I must admit I was a great deal more shocked when you told me just over a year ago that you had lost the family fortune," the Dowager replied seriously. "From what you've said the estate is not in jeopardy."

"No, the estate will be secure as long as we cut expenses to within our means for the foreseeable future," Robert replied.

"You have changed your tune then," his mother said thoughtfully.

"Seeing Shrimpy holding on to the old life only to have it all lost was a wake up call," Robert replied sadly. "And now this. I thought the future was secure and Matthew would be here to take over from me and steer the ship as it were."

"I wonder what he was thinking but then he was from a middle class background. That may account for it," Violet commented. "Having Branson as an estate agent is one thing, complete control is a completely different matter."

"Matthew must have been thinking he would live to be an old man with three or four children and his Will and Testament would never see the light of day," Robert replied with a sigh.

"Branson does know the farm operation well," Violet said. "It's a shame he isn't from a more civilized background. We will have to watch his every move."

"Mama, I don't think he is planning to burn the house down around our ears. At least not anymore."

"One can never be too careful with these rebel types," Violet replied archly. She spotted Tom coming into the room. "If it isn't the man of the hour."

"Lady Grantham, Lord Grantham," Tom said in greeting. "I hope you are well, Lady Grantham."

"As well as can be expected at my age," Violet replied. "My son has been filling me in on the recent developments. Did you have any idea Matthew had appointed you as trustee?"

"None, Lady Grantham. I was as shocked as anyone else. Maybe even a little more," Tom replied.

"Now that you've had a day to think it over, what is your opinion?" Violet inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't see any way around it," Tom replied seriously. "The trusteeship will be for the next twenty-five years. Lord Grantham would be much too old to run things by that time. Lady Mary may one day be able to take a more active roll in running the estate but for now she is grieving. It will be some time before she is up to the task." Tom hoped he had chosen his words well and not offended them but it was true, twenty-five years was a long time and Mary had no clue how to handle a large estate whether she thought so or not.

"So you plan to make all of our decisions for us?" Violet demanded.

"No Lady Grantham, not at all," Tom said blanching slightly at the thought of the responsibility. "Lord Grantham, Matthew and I were working on the planning together. I don't see why Lord Grantham and I can't continue to do so as long as we both keep an open mind to the other's opinions."

"Tactful to a fault," Violet said narrowing her eyes at the younger man.

"Mother. What Tom has said is true, whether we like to admit it or not. Twenty-five years is a long time and it will take Mary a long time to learn enough to take an active part in running the estate," Robert said. "I've been doing it my entire life and I've had to rethink everything in the last year."

They looked over as Cora, Mary and Edith entered the room.

"Hello, Granny," Edith said as she bent to give her grandmother a kiss on the cheek.

"Robert and Branson here have been filling me in on the details of the new arrangements," Violet said once they were all seated at the dining room table. "Tell me Edith, what do you make of it all?"

"Very little, Granny," Edith replied. "Other than having Anna back as my ladies' maid my situation really hasn't changed."

"You would," Mary said. "You're getting the better end of the bargain."

"It's not the end of the world, Mary. The estate will remain intact," her grandmother informed her.

"But in what form?" Mary said. "Is it to be twisted around into something none of us recognize?"

"Change is inevitable, my dear," Violet said. "In my day we dined by candlelight and bath water was brought up from the kitchens. Now look, we have electric lights in all the rooms and hot running water. It took some getting used to but we have all learned to live with it even though these new lights are much too bright."

"Did Papa tell you they," Mary cast a disparaging glance at Tom, "are retiring Carson."

"Carson is this true?" Violet asked in alarm.

"Yes, Milady. I will be making plans in the next few weeks," Carson replied.

"I certainly hope you wind up somewhere with suitable furnishings," Violet said. "My mother-in-law had dreadful taste. When I moved to the Dower House I had to redo everything."

"That's another thing," Mary said. "They won't let me change my rooms at all. They expect me to look at the same room I shared with Matthew."

"Mary, dear. We all have to make allowances," Cora said.

"The house has eighty bedrooms," Tom said so quietly everyone was startled. "Pick another one. I did." He hadn't looked up from his plate.

"You don't understand anything," Mary said throwing her napkin on the table and walking out of the room. Cora got up to follow her.

"So there is a voice under that quiet demeanor?" Violet said looking at Tom. "I had thought you lost it."

"I haven't lost my opinions, Lady Grantham," Tom replied looking directly at her. "I've learned to express them in a different manner.

-0-

Two weeks after the reading of Matthew's Will Lady Mary Crawley stood at the door of the nursery. She wanted to go in but there was something stopping her. The euphoria of being a mother had faded after the first few days and she had found it harder and harder to hold her son. With the news of her husband's death had come anger and it had surprised her. Mary had never thought of herself as a particularly kind person but in Matthew's eyes she had been. With him in her life she had felt herself softening. She was still attached to the old ways and the status quo but Matthew had been all for change and she had humored him to make him happy.

When Mary's sister had died she had felt a great sadness that was missing from her life this time around. She was angry at Matthew for leaving her, angry at herself for traveling home from Scotland early when she could have gone to a hospital there and angry at Tom Branson for stepping into the place that should have been her husband's. The other night she had made a trip to the nursery to try and force her self over the threshold. She had stopped in the door when she spotted Tom sitting in a chair rocking her son and singing some nonsensical lullaby to the cooing baby. Her anger had welled up in her to the point where she had wanted to scream at him to leave her son alone and go back to where he had come from. Instead she had steeled herself and gone back to her room to lie staring into the dark for hours.

Every time she looked at Tom since the accident all she could see was change. The change was taking the old ways and the old life from her and replacing it with something new. Every time she went out there was something different happening in the countryside. There were now tractors belching exhaust and moving through the fields. The small home dairy that had supplied the house since she was a child was now closed. Instead a lorry rattled up to the back entrance to the Abbey every morning and delivered milk in glass bottles. Matthew had argued it made better economic sense to have milk and eggs delivered than to produce the small amount for the house. When her father had protested the reduction in the workforce, Tom had stated that it was as important to support the tenant farms as it was to employ directly.

Now here he was controlling the fortunes of her family and those of her son. He had asked her this morning if she would like to join him and his father for a meeting with the housekeeper and her mother to discuss maintenance on the Abbey. Who was he kidding with a polite request? He might as well have issued an order for her to attend.

Tom sighed as he waited in the library for the others to arrive. They were having a meeting this morning to create a list of maintenance and projects to be done at the Abbey and put them in priority. There simply weren't the funds to do everything at once, but letting the Abbey deteriorate wasn't an option either. He had asked Mary to join them as a peace offering. Perhaps if she saw he wasn't trying to control anyone she might find a little more acceptance of the situation.

Mrs. Hughes arrived followed by a footman with a tea tray. It wasn't long and Lord and Lady Grantham entered followed by Mary.

"I'm surprised you're here, Mary," her mother said. "Are you feeling up to it?"

"Tom asked me to come. I don't know what I could possibly contribute to your meeting," Mary said with a disinterested shrug.

"I just thought you might find it useful and you might have something to contribute," Tom replied. "There may come a day when you have to manage this house for your son."

"I thought you were taking care of all that now," Mary replied angrily.

"Mary, nothing is set until Matthew's estate is out of probate. We have to clear expenses through Murray as the executor," her father replied in exasperation. "Tom has no more authority to make every decision around here than anyone else at the moment." The last few weeks had been hard on him as he watched staff numbers reduced and Tom working to cut expenses even more than they already had been on the estate.

"Mrs. Hughes is there anything you think is a priority we may not be aware of?" Cora asked to change the topic and stop the discussion of private family business affairs in front of one of the staff.

"As you may remember the cooker broke down when Mrs. Levinson was here," Mrs. Hughes reminded. "The repair man said then there was only another two years of life in it at the most and the chimney would have to be replaced. We're rapidly coming up on that deadline."

"Yet another unforeseen expense," Robert sighed.

"Are there any options other than having the cooker repaired again and the chimney replaced?" Tom inquired.

"One of the new electric cookers may do nicely. They take less labor. You turn a switch instead of heating it with wood," Mrs. Hughes suggested. "But I don't know anything about prices."

"What about the chimneys in the rest of the house, Robert?" Cora asked.

"I thought we would have the ones that are used regularly seen to and any repairs done. One or two are in desperate need. The others we will put off to another year," Robert replied.

"You know the glazing needs doing," Mary said.

"I'm well aware of it," her father replied. "We had planned on doing one wing a year but with the current situation we need to set priorities. It seems a cooker that is about to quit or chimneys that are about to crumble are a higher priority."

"How will we manage any of it financially?" Cora inquired.

"We have the lambs born this spring going to market within the next few weeks," Tom replied. "We should be able to use some of the capital from that to purchase a cooker and get the chimneys repaired. As long as no one goes overboard we should be able to manage. The rest of the income from the harvest is already committed."

"I'll look into prices and styles of electric cookers, if you would like, Lord Grantham," Mrs. Hughes commented. "If that is all, I had best get back downstairs and keep an eye on things?"

"Yes, that would be helpful," Cora said. "Let me know what you find out."

"Did anyone have anything else to add?" Robert inquired before Mrs. Hughes took her leave.

"I had best get to work as well," Tom said.

"No, Tom stay," Cora commented once the housekeeper had left. "I wanted to let you all know. I've talked to Isobel about moving here and she has agreed. She would like to spend more time with her grandson. She is concerned though that Mary would be happy with the situation."

"What say do I have in all of this?" Mary questioned.

"Your wishes and opinions are important, dear," Cora said gently. "No one wants to force you to do anything but we all have to deal with what is."

"I don't have any objection to Cousin Isobel staying here," Mary said finally.

"What about my mother?" Robert inquired.

"I haven't discussed it with Mama yet," Cora replied. "We have Rose arriving next week as well."

"She maybe a spark of light in this otherwise dreary house," Mary commented dismally. "Granny can be a bit much."

"The Dower House had some work done to it this spring," Tom commented. "It should have the roof seen to as soon as possible."

"Fixing it up and renting it out may be the best solution," Robert said thoughtfully. "Mary is right though. A steady diet of my mother can be a bit much."

"She'll have two great grandchildren to occupy her and Rose," Cora commented.

"_And me to torture," _Tom thought.

"I'll go over and discuss it with her this afternoon," Cora continued. "We certainly have enough rooms. We could put her in a different wing."

"Preferably with Isobel in the furthest one away," Robert said dryly.


	4. Changes

Chapter 4 -Changes

"What is it?" Daisy asked as she gazed at the shiny white steel box that had just been delivered to the kitchen at the Abbey. It had doors and rows of shining nobs all over it.

"It's a cooker, but I don't know where you put the coal," Ivy replied in puzzlement.

Mrs. Hughes was busy seeing the deliveryman out when Mr. Carson walked into the room. He still had another week on the job.

"Good gracious," he said in alarm. "Everyone step back until we make sure it is safe."

"I don't know how anyone expects me to prepare a decent meal with that," Mrs. Patmore said rolling her eyes in fright. "In all my years of cooking I've never seen anything like it."

Just then Alfred passed by the kitchen and glanced over Mr. Carson's shoulder.

"Oh, a new electric range," he said in delight. "That will make things easier." He slipped past Mr. Carson and went over to the range and began examining it. "Six burners. You shouldn't have any trouble with this Mrs. Patmore."

"The electrician will be here this afternoon to hook it up," Mrs. Hughes said as she entered the room. "We need to make sure it is in a convenient location."

"The only convenient location I can think of would be back on the truck to where it came from," Mrs. Patmore exclaimed.

"Now, Mrs. Patmore. You know the old cooker is on its last legs," Mrs. Hughes reasoned. "We all need to modernize. I have the instruction booklet right here."

Jimmy and Thomas Barrow had arrived to see what was going on as well as a group of housemaids.

"I could read through the instructions and help you learn how to operate it," Alfred volunteered. He glanced over his shoulder at Mr. Carson. "That is if Mr. Carson doesn't mind."

Mr. Carson put up his hands as if warding off the evil demon in the form of an electric range.

"I think Alfred's assistance may be the most prudent course of action," he said. "Just don't burn the house down with it."

"I won't, Mr. Carson. You can count on me," Alfred said with his chest puffing out slightly and the gleam of excitement in his eyes.

"It's just a cooker," Jimmy said ruefully from his spot beside Mr. Barrow.

"What ever turns your crank, James," Thomas replied with a smile. "Now back to work everyone."

"I don't know how much more my heart can take, Mrs. Hughes," Carson said to her once they were alone in the hall.

"It seemed the most prudent option when we knew the old one had to go," Mrs. Hughes replied.

"Perhaps it is time for me to retire," he said with a sigh. "First it was electric lights, then a telephone, a chauffeur as an estate agent, electric toasters, milk in bottles, ice boxes and now this."

"We all have to keep up with the times, Mr. Carson," she said. "It's called modernization."

"I know what it is called Mrs. Hughes. It is just too modern for me," Carson said with a sniff and straight back. He headed into his office to find the bottle of scotch he kept stashed in a bottom drawer. After what he had just seen, he needed a drink.

-0-

"I hope you don't mind I didn't arrive in mourning wear, Cousin Cora," Rose said as the family was gathered in the library to welcome her late that same morning. Mary, Cora, Isobel Crawley and Lord Grantham were home. Tom was off on estate business and Edith was in London as she was more and more this last while. "Cousin Matthew's death is so sad already and seeing my parents off to India on the ship this morning was wretched. I simply couldn't bear to add to it."

"It is nice to see a bit of color, Rose and we will be into half mourning in a few days," Cora replied.

"Louisa, Agatha, how nice to see you both," the Dowager Countess greeted as she arrived. "I see you've arrived safe and sound, Rose."

"Lady Grantham how nice to see you," Louisa said. "We thought we would see Rose up after seeing our brother and his wife off." Louisa and Agatha were Shrimpy's older sisters and self-appointed watchdogs of their niece.

"Not wanting the mouse to escape the trap?" Violet replied arching her eyebrows questioningly.

"You know how young people are, Lady Grantham," Agatha said. "They need constant attention if they aren't to go running off to goodness knows where and getting into things they should think twice about." Agatha glared at Rose who just rolled her eyes.

"Hmm yes. There will be enough to keep an eye on Rose here," Violet replied.

"How are the plans for the move, Mama?" Robert inquired to get the topic off Rose. He could see the girl practically withering under the watchful eye of her aunts.

"There isn't much to plan. My maid and I will be over in a few days. I do hope the new tenants take on the staff, Robert," his mother replied.

"I don't see that should be much of a problem. We'll keep them on to keep the place in top form. We've already had a few inquiries. Tom will be showing the place once the roof is mended. There was no sense in having you listen to a bunch of workmen clattering about," Robert said.

"Are you going somewhere, Lady Grantham?" Agatha questioned.

"Mama is moving in with us," Cora said. "We've just welcomed Cousin Isobel to stay as well."

"I thought it would give me a chance to see more of baby James and Mary," Isobel added.

"With the changes going on around here, it is best to keep an eye on things," Violet added. "One can never be too careful."

"If by things you mean Tom, I can hardly see him getting up to much slogging through mud in a pair of wellingtons," Cora commented. "He mentioned he was going to talk to one of the farm managers regarding fence repairs this morning."

"My late husband in his infinite wisdom has left my brother-in-law in charge of things," Mary said.

"My son trusted him to take care of you and his child," Isobel commented quietly. "It says quite a lot."

"I certainly hope he is more competent than my brother," Louisa said after she had taken a sip of her tea. "He's left Agatha and I in a terrible spot since he lost Dunneagle."

"We're going to have to let the London house go and find something more affordable," Agatha added.

"The estates the inheritance taxes haven't wiped out, bad investments have," Robert replied. "We have had a close shave ourselves and had to make adjustments."

"Why don't you look at one or two of the houses on the estate," Cora commented. "There are some very nice houses here and you would be close enough to visit regularly and come to dinner."

"We couldn't live in a cottage," Agatha said aghast. "Where would my maid stay?"

"We have some passable houses," Robert commented. "I'm sorry I can't offer you one at a reduced rate at the moment but if you were close by we could offer you the services of our chauffeur and there is certainly enough produce and livestock on the estate to stock your table well and things are much less costly than in the city. I could have my agent show you around when he gets back."

"Have Tom show them the Dower House," the Dowager commanded. "I would rather have some one we know there than complete strangers."

They all turned to see Tom Branson arrive in the library carrying his daughter.

"I met Nanny bringing her down to see you on my way in. I hope you don't mind?" he said. "She'll be down with baby James in a moment."

"No, Tom of course not. These are the Marquess of Flintshire's sisters Lady Louisa and Lady Agatha and you've already met Rose," Cora introduced. "Our son-in-law Tom Branson."

"How do you do, ladies?" Tom said before he took a seat. Louisa and Agatha both nodded coolly, while Rose smiled at him happily.

"This is our granddaughter, Tom's daughter Sybil," Cora added.

"We call her Sybie for short," Tom added. He looked over and noted Carson was out of the room. "Mrs. Hughes has everything ready for Mr. Carson. You can go down and check on things this afternoon," he said to Cora.

"What's this?" Mary inquired.

"I've had Mrs. Hughes furnish Mr. Carson's cottage from the attics as a surprise," her mother said with a smile.

"Well that's something," Mary replied.

"I certainly am glad Mrs. Hughes chose everything. You're sister always said I was good for moving furnishings not choosing them," Tom said while he was bouncing Sybie on his knee. It was getting a little easier to talk about his late wife. The odd comment was slipping out here and there.

"Tom would you be so kind as to show Lady Agatha and Lady Louisa around the available houses on the estate?" Robert inquired.

"Certainly. When would you ladies like me to take you?" Tom inquired.

"We were planning on taking the train back to London this afternoon," Agatha said.

"You could stay over and have a good look around in the morning if you like or take a late train," Cora invited. "We are only two hours out of London by rail."

"Perhaps a later train, Agatha?" Louisa asked.

Agatha nodded her assent with an incline of her head.

Nanny arrived with a tap on the door carrying Baby James. She gave the baby to Mary who held him and rocked him for a few minutes. For a second she forgot everything as she gazed down at her son.

"Are you not in mourning, Mr. Branson?" Rose asked.

"I'm afraid slogging through pastures and sheep sheds is more suited to tweeds," Tom replied with a tight smile. "Anything else would be ruined in minutes."

Mary's smile quickly faded as she handed the baby to Isobel and quickly left the room.

"I'm sorry was it something I said?" Rose asked.

"Greif is a strange thing, my dear," Violet said with a sigh. "We each deal with it in our own way."

"From what everyone has told us you have certainly had a change in fortunes in the last while, Mr. Branson," Agatha commented piercing Tom with a direct gaze. Here was a single man who had just been made very wealthy. She was already calculating how she could get him together with Rose.

"I quite enjoy my position as Estate Agent," Tom replied handing Sybie off to her grandfather when she put her arms out to Robert. "I draw a wage the same as any other employee, Lady Agatha. I don't see anything besides my job title changing slightly."

"Surely, you jest," Agatha forged ahead. "You can't mean you don't know what an Estate Manager is entitled to?"

"Agatha, we've been kept busy with other matters," Robert said trying to shut her up. "We haven't gotten into the details yet."

"What details?" Tom asked with his eyes shifting from person to person in the room. Lady Grantham was looking at him with one eyebrow arched waiting for his reaction.

"I hardly think this is the time to discuss it," Cora said.

"What details?" Tom repeated. "You all obviously are aware of something I'm not."

"Not me," Rose stated.

Robert sighed. This was not something he had been planning to discuss with Tom until Matthew's estate was through probate.

"When you move to the position of Estate Manager," Robert began slowly. "You will be entitled to ten percent of the gross revenue from estate before taxes in addition to the wages you currently draw."

"What? You didn't think to tell me before now?" Tom said. His eyes were almost bugging out of his head and his mouth was hanging open.

"There have been other issues to deal with as you know," Robert replied.

"Matthew has made you a very wealthy man and one of the most eligible bachelors in at least four counties," Violet said. "As long as this estate prospers you will right along with it."

"But… but…" Tom stammered still in a state of shock.

"Close your mouth, Tom dear. It isn't very becoming," Lady Cora chided. Agatha and Louisa were looking at him like a pair of cats with a mouse they had just cornered. Rose had a look of glee on her face at the intrigue.

"My son put his faith in you," Isobel commented. "You have been willing to accept the responsibility regardless of financial compensation. All we can ask is that you do your best to uphold that faith."

"If you'll excuse me," Tom said jumping to his feet and heading for the door. He didn't know where he was going until he found himself at the garage with his hands braced on the hood of the old Renault.

"Did you need anything, Mr. Branson?" the current chauffeur asked him coming forward from the back of the garage.

"No, nothing," Tom replied. "I just needed a breath of air." He turned and walked out of the garage heading back towards the house. His head was swimming. He knew what the gross income of the estate was before taxes and the projections Matthew had worked out for the next few years. Ten percent was enough that he couldn't possibly spend even a small portion of it.

There was no question in Tom's mind that he would work to ensure baby James future was taken care of. He had been willing to do that before he had found out about his own windfall. His daughter had just been made an heiress. Old Lady Grantham had said he was a wealthy eligible bachelor. Him! A man with no formal education who still gave the farmers a hand when their machinery needed repair? Who would he ever find to court now when he was ready? He couldn't chase after working class women. That much had become obvious with his experience with Edna. He couldn't go to a prostitute. He didn't think he would want to or even bring himself to do that. As far as a socialite, she would have to be someone who was interested in something besides shopping and paying calls. Where would he ever find one?

Tom found himself sitting on a bench in the garden well out of sight of the main house. He put his head in his hands and sobbed, as he hadn't since just after Sybil's death. He hadn't known who he was since he had gotten into that mess in Ireland. He thought he had finally started to get a grip on his life and now this. Finally when the shock had worn off he got up and went into the house to wash his face and get changed. He was the estate agent. At least that was something he knew for certain. He had two prospective tenants to show around this afternoon. At least that much hadn't changed.

-0-

"Oh Carson," Mary said burying her head against the aged butler when he had followed her up the stairs after her hasty retreat from the library.

"What's wrong, Lady Mary and don't tell me nothing," he said comfortingly.

"I don't know," Mary replied tearfully. "Everything is all mixed up inside."

"I know one thing," Carson said. "You are Lady Mary Crawley and she is a fearsome creature to behold. These widows' weeds don't suit you."

"I've lost my husband," Mary sobbed. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Pick yourself up and carry on," Carson replied. "We all must. Go shopping. Get yourself back together and become the Lady Mary we all know."

"Everything feels so out of control," Mary cried. "I've even lost control of the estate."

"Lady Mary, you were never destined to run an estate. The woman I know can consort with Kings and hold court with the best of them. Do you really mean to tell me you would prefer to check on sheep and fences all day or worry about glazing instead of directing the future heirs' social schedule?"

"Carson what will I do without you?" Mary said straightening slightly and wiping her tears.

"I'll just be down in the village for now," Mr. Carson replied kindly. "You can stop by and see me anytime the way you did when you were little. Mrs. Hughes is setting the place up for me but don't let on I know. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Is there nothing around here that you don't know about?"

"I maybe old but little gets by me, Lady Mary," he said before he took his leave.


	5. In and Out of Control

Chapter 5 - In and Out of Control

"I want to know what's wrong, Doctor," Mary said. She was sitting in doctor Clarkson's office a few days after her talk with Mr. Carson. Everyone was saying how much better she looked now that she was wearing color again but she wasn't feeling much better and she was still having a terrible time holding her son. Every time she tried and failed she was overcome with guilt.

"Are you sleeping?" Dr. Clarkson inquired.

"Not well," Mary replied. "A few hours every night."

"Appetite?"

"Poor at best," Mary said. She had lost all the baby weight and then some.

"Are you finding it difficult to go out? Have you found a profound difference in your personal relationships?" Dr. Clarkson asked.

"Yes to both," Mary said dabbing her eyes with her hanky. "I just can't bring myself to spend time with my son. I feel like I'm a horrible mother."

"What you have is not uncommon, Lady Mary. You may have heard of the "baby blues." Many women experience it after giving birth. Your body needs time to readjust. Normally the treatment is fresh air, exercise and a sleeping powder for two weeks or so to allow your body time to rest," Dr. Clarkson paused to let the information sink in. "In your case the symptoms have been magnified by grief and stress. Grief can take many forms including despair, anger and resentment to name a few. In some ways what you are experiencing is not totally unexpected."

"Then you don't think I'm going mad?" Mary questioned.

"No, I don't. I think you are a young woman who has undergone a period of extreme stress. My prescription for the next two weeks is a sleeping powder every night before bed. No alcohol and a good brisk walk twice a day," Dr. Clarkson said. "Try to spend time with baby James away from the stress of the rest of the family. Sit with him somewhere quiet. Interacting without distractions may help."

"Thank you, Doctor," Mary said as she took the prescription chit for the pharmacy.

"I'd like to see you back in two weeks," Doctor Clarkson said. "There is no magic pill for grief and stress. It just takes time."

Mary nodded her understanding. She did feel a bit better after talking to Doctor Clarkson. She went out and sent the waiting chauffeur back to the Abbey. It was a nice day. She would walk to the village pharmacy and then home to the Abbey. There was no time like the present to put the Doctor's advice into action.

-0-

Tom Branson got back to the house the next afternoon to change his clothes. He had been out inspecting the roof on a barn when he had slipped in a cow pie and landed flat on his back. He was covered in cow dung and mud. It had been so thick it had worked its way up his back under his jacket. He didn't know if the clothes he was wearing could be salvaged or not. He came in the entrance to the Abbey wearing just his undershirt and trousers with his jacket and shirt rolled in a ball, which he left with one of the footmen. He spotted Mary sitting in the library with James in his bassinet beside her. He stopped in the doorway.

"How is James doing today?" Tom asked. Mary had been treating him strangely since Matthew's death but he had been trying to ignore it and let her work through whatever was bothering her.

"James is fine. He's sleeping soundly," Mary replied. "What on earth happened to you?"

"An unfortunate encounter with a barnyard," Tom replied. "I've just come back to get cleaned up." He turned to leave.

"Tom," Mary said calling him back. "I know I haven't been myself this last while. I realize Papa and you are trying your best to run things under the circumstances."

"Mary, I know better than anyone how you can feel lost when you loose someone close. When you're feeling more yourself, you're welcome to attend the meetings your father and I have concerning the estate."

"That's just it," Mary said. "We should all do what we're good at and being in charge is not what I'm good at. I find it all rather dreary. Could you possibly envision me in the state you are in now?"

"No, I couldn't," Tom replied with a crooked grin. "I will do my best for James and you. I can't promise not to make mistakes."

"I realize that," Mary replied. She had just started to realize after her first decent night's sleep in months that she had been more upset about feeling out of control in her personal life than being in control of the estate. She had never really wanted to be in charge in the first place. "I hope we can be friends again."

"Of course," he replied with a small smile. "I've never stopped. If you'll excuse me, I really do need to get cleaned up before I accidentally brush against a piece of furniture."

-0-

It was two months since Tom's conversation with Mary and their relationship had gotten marginally better. He had gone by the nursery to see her spending time with the children from time to time although not her former self she was talking to them both and singing small songs. She was civil during family dinners unless her parents threw a party then both Tom and Edith were treated to her bouts of irritation and waspish comments. Tom was making allowances for Mary. His own grief was starting to fade after almost a year and a half and his libido was starting to kick back in full force. For the first while after Sybil's death he had vivid dreams of them together. He had woken only to will himself back to sleep so he could spend time with her even if it was in a dream state. Now those dreams had faded to non-existent. He was thirty-two years old and frustrated beyond belief. Ice cold showers and a great deal of work were the best distraction he could think of.

Agatha and Louisa had rented Crawley House and were regular visitors at the Abbey. Tom had silently nicknamed the pair the barracudas. It was obvious the two women had their sights set on him as a prospective husband for their niece. Every time they were to dinner he found himself seated beside Rose and more than once he had been partnered up with her for after dinner dancing when the Crawley's were entertaining. More often than not the guests were showing up with their single daughters in tow and Tom found himself making a hasty exit more than once to avoid the obvious match making.

The conversation this last while around the dinner table seemed to be focused solely on the plans for Rose's coming out the following summer during the London season. Tom couldn't see how a simple party could require months of laborious planning but the entire family seemed to be completely preoccupied with it. The few times he had tried to engage Rose in conversation had ended in complete disaster.

"Lord Grantham tells me your father is engaged in politics?" he had tried one evening after Rose had first arrived.

"He's a diplomat and Mummy knows everything about protocol," Rose had replied with a smile. "Are you interested in politics, Tom?"

"Well, I…" he started.

"Branson has other things to think about these days," the Dowager Countess interrupted.

"I was going to say," Tom tried again feeling annoyed. "I have done a great deal of reading but my one foray into the world of politics ended in disaster and I regretted it afterwards."

"I have no interest whatsoever," Rose commented. "Growing up surrounded by it makes you loose interest completely."

The conversation had shifted back to guest list for the next dinner party Lady Grantham was planning.

A few weeks later Tom had been heading out to check on a load of hay that was being sent to market. Some shipments had been short bales of hay or the odd animal and he wanted to prevent as many losses due to pilfering as he could. He was just about out the door when Rose showed up in her riding gear. He highly suspected it was at her Aunts' urging.

"I thought I would accompany you on your outing," she said inviting herself along.

"I'm afraid you won't find it very interesting," Tom replied trying to put her off. "I'm going to count bales of hay as they are loaded onto a lorry and I ride one of the slowest animals in the barn."

"I don't mind," she chirped happily.

The entire ride to the barn where the hay was stored Rose had kept up a running commentary on the many dances she had attended and horse shows she had ridden in. Tom had felt dizzy by the time they arrived at the destination. Once the lorry was loaded and the workers were in another cart and headed off to another location Rose tried to pull Tom into the barn.

"I want to explore," she had coaxed. "Come and keep me company."

"I'm afraid I have more work to see to," he replied digging his heels into the ground and refusing to move.

"But it's boring at the Abbey," Rose pouted.

"There is an extensive library," Tom replied. "If you can't find something to interest you ask Lord Grantham to order you a book or two."

"Don't you like to have fun?" Rose said as she moved back to her mount and waited for Tom to boost her up.

"I like to have fun," Tom replied. "Just not the kind you have in mind."

"What exactly do you think is fun?" Rose inquired when they were headed back to the Abbey. Tom was determined to get rid of her before she could take a notion to accompany him on his next stop.

"I like to go out with friends, who have common interests," Tom replied. "My wife and I used to go out often to our friends' homes or have them come over. We often went out dancing with a group."

"I love to dance," Rose replied.

"So I gather," Tom said with a sigh. "Don't you have any other interests other than dancing and clothes?"

"I like horses but my father would never let me be involved with the stables at Dunneagle. It doesn't matter now. The stable and the estate are gone."

"Do you have any interest in furthering your education?" Tom asked ruefully.

"It wouldn't matter if I did. Mummy would never allow it," Rose replied with a come hither smile.

"You don't know unless you ask," Tom replied trying to ignore the girl's flirting.

"I did and the answer was no," Rose said.

"You could always ask again."

"Are you joking? I don't have a prayer with Great Aunt Violet and Aunt Agatha both around."

"You could take a course or two by correspondence," Tom tried. He was desperate to get the young woman's attention diverted off him. All he needed was to have her hanging on him and create another family incident.

"Maybe, after I come out next summer," Rose replied. "Then I expect I will be busy."

"Many men find an educated woman attractive," he told her.

"Maybe I will get educated then," she said with a laugh kicking her horse into a canter and taking a fence easily.

By the time they got back Tom was feeling old. He should be flattered having a pretty nineteen year old batting her eyelashes at him but all he felt was a sense of dread.

Two weeks before Christmas Edith was home and they were gathered in the drawing room after dinner for drinks. Tom was busy chatting with Edith and Lord Grantham about one of the village shops Lord Grantham had visited that day when his mother-in-law called him and Edith over.

"Rose wants to go to a night club she has heard about in York. I was wondering if you and Tom would take her Edith?" Cora inquired.

"I don't think that's the best idea," Edith said taking a seat. Tom was standing by with his eyes wide open not saying a word.

"Oh please, Edith, I ever so much want to go. With both of you along I can't get into any trouble," Rose pleaded.

"Tom has a way of attracting trouble," Robert stated. "He and my daughter Sybil seemed to manage to find it wherever they went."

"Oh Robert, that was years ago," Cora replied.

Tom was looking like a deer caught in a bright light. He didn't know what to say or which way to look.

"Honestly Papa, we're discussing a nightclub not a political rally," Edith interjected. "If you really want to go that bad, Rose, I'll call Michael and see if he is available to come up overnight as long as Tom agrees to go and help keep an eye on you."

Tom was trying to catch Edith's eye to shake his head no but was having no luck.

"Oh, how wonderful," Rose exclaimed in excitement. "It will be ever so much fun. You'll see and I promise I'll behave."

"Edith, I don't really want to go," Tom whispered once he got Edith to himself for a minute.

"Don't be such an old wet shirt," Edith replied. "She's a young girl with too much energy and no where to let it off. She can't get into too much with three of us to keep an eye on her. It might do you some good to get out and have a bit of fun as well."

"I am not a wet shirt," Tom replied indignantly.

"You're stuck in this house with a bunch of people who are all old enough to be your parents or grandparents except Mary and she has her own social circle. It will do you good to get out with people our own age," Edith stated emphatically. She had been spending a great deal of time in London with Michael Gregson and was living with him part time although her family had no idea. She had had enough of playing by everyone else's rules and was making some of her own. For the first time in her life Mary's jibes weren't bothering her and she had confidence in her own abilities.

"Very well then," Tom said with a sigh. "Set something up and I'll go along."

-0-

Michael Gregson arrived Saturday afternoon and Tom found himself liking the man quite a bit. There was nothing loud and boorish about the him as there was with so many of the aristocrats the Crawley's regularly invited over. Tom found himself engaged in conversation with Michael about newspapers and writing. After Tom's brief foray into writing in Dublin they actually had quite a bit to talk about.

"Don't you write anymore?" Michael asked him.

"The estate keeps me much too busy," Tom replied. "Since our brother-in-law's death my work load has increased to the point where I don't get much time for reading anymore."

"Unfortunate but understandable," Michael replied. "I only met Matthew Crawley for a brief time in Scotland but I liked him quite a lot."

"He was a decent bloke," Tom said. "We all miss him."

True to her word, Rose stuck to dancing with either Tom or Michael the entire night. Michael and Edith mostly had eyes for each other, which left Tom to partner Rose three dances out of four. Tom found himself relaxing away from the constant scrutiny of the estate. The club was loud and crowded but there was an excitement in the air that breathed of youth and new ideas.

"We should do this more often," he said to Edith and Michael when they had all returned to their table for a break.

"You could come down to London and join us once in a while," Michael said. "It would give you a chance to get away."

"I might just do that," Tom replied.

"Us?" Rose questioned.

Edith looked at Michael and smiled.

"You have to promise not to tell the family, but we are living together," Edith said smiling at Michael happily.

"Oh, I just love secrets," Rose replied gleefully.

"That's quite the secret," Tom said. "I will keep my mouth shut though. You deserve to be happy Edith."

"Thank you," Edith replied. "We know it is not conventional, but it can't be helped."

"I would marry her in a minute if I could," Michael said.

"You scolded me for a married man," Rose admonished.

"It's quite different. Michael's wife is in an institution not touring the continent," Edith frowned at Rose.

"If you say so," Rose said gulping down the last of her third cocktail. "I will keep my mouth shut though. Let's dance." She pulled Tom to his feet and headed for the dance floor. The dances were getting increasingly wild through the night and Tom had caught himself more than once through the evening reacting physically to the proximity of an attractive young woman. He wasn't prepared during one dance when Rose suddenly jumped into his arms wrapped her legs around his waist and twisted her torso this way and that in time with the music. Just as suddenly she was off him and gyrating every which way against him. There was no way he could disengage himself in the crush of bodies. He caught Michael's attention at one point and mouthed the word, "HELP" to no avail. When the music ended Rose drug him to the bar, ordered them each another drink and charged it to their table.

"I don't think," Tom was trying to get out.

"Oh loosen up a little. I'm not going to bite," Rose said. "Have a little fun. I promise I won't run off as long as you dance with me."

All the months of holding himself in check and the despair and grief suddenly caught up with Tom. He tossed back the cocktail and ordered another one. He threw himself into the next round of dances whole-heartedly and let himself enjoy the moment. By the time they all made it back into the car and the driver was taking them back to the Abbey none of them were feeling any pain. Edith and Michael were busy snogging their faces off all the way back. Rose was curled against Tom fast asleep.

Thomas Barrow who was now the butler was there to open the door for them. The rest of the house was quiet. They were a giddy, giggling lot that made their way up the stairs. Tom bid the others good night and headed to his room. He fell into bed exhausted. That night he had a strange, vivid dream of making love to his late wife. He could feel her hands on his chest tracing the outline of his muscles and ribs. He pulled her into his arms and crushed her to him allowing his body to sink into hers. Their lips were a mesh of unrestrained desire. He awoke in the morning to sun streaming in the window and faint shadows of the dream still in his mind. He knew he had gone to bed last night by himself and woke this morning equally alone, but it had seemed so real and he felt better this morning than he had in months.

He headed into the bath to get cleaned up. He was showered, shaved and dressed before he noticed something was a miss in his room. On the dresser was a candle in a holder and he absolutely never used one. He scooped up the offending candle and returned it to the downstairs table with a shaking hand. _"Had someone been in his room,"_ he questioned. _"Was it a dream or was it real?" _He took a deep breath before he entered the dining room where Michael, Edith, Rose and his father-in-law were already seated for breakfast.

"How was the outing last night?" Robert asked once everyone was assembled.

"Wonderful," Rose replied. "I had a lovely time."

"It was quite fun," Edith added. "We'll have to do it again some time."

"How about you Tom?" Robert asked.

"I had a better time than I was expecting," Tom said. "I wouldn't mind going again."

"Well, it seems you've found yourself a dance partner, Rose," Robert said not looking up from his paper.

Tom was watching Rose for any indication anything more had happened. She seemed exactly the same as always.

"I do love dancing," Rose said. "It can be more tiring than you expect. I was thinking I'd pick out a book to read after church."

"Yes, hmmm. Make sure you sign it out in the register," Robert replied not paying much attention.

Tom's attention was diverted by Michael asking him something about the estate and Edith asking him to accompany her and Michael on a bit of a tour in the afternoon before Michael caught the train back to London. If anything had happened the night before, Tom thought the only way he was going to find out was with time. For now he had no idea.


	6. Getting a Word In

Chapter 6 - Getting a Word In

"It is a man's sport and highly unsuitable for a young girl of noble birth," Violet exclaimed. It was two days before Christmas and the topic of Rose riding in a dressage competition had come up the previous evening at dinner. The family was assembled for tea in the drawing room.

"Great Aunt Violet," Rose began but was immediately cut off by Isobel Crawley.

"There is no reason Rose can't ride in a local competition. I say she should be allowed to pursue her interests," Isobel said.

"I can't see the harm in it," Mary piped in. "Women ride to the hunt. Why shouldn't they ride in jumping competitions and dressage?"

"You would have to be kitted out dear. Do you have enough in your allowance?" Cora questioned.

Rose opened her mouth to reply only to be headed off by Robert.

"I has always been a man's sport but as has been pointed out enough to me more times than I can count, times are changing, Mama. It is a harmless pastime."

"She'll be made notorious in the country," Violet stated taping her cane on the ground.

"I highly doubt dressage will make Rose notorious," Cora replied.

"We must have enough equipment in the tack room for a local show," Robert commented. "My father was obsessed with dressage and proper riding technique. I had everything Rose would need when I was a boy. I don't know if we still have it but then we never throw anything away."

Thomas Barrow was standing to attention at the side of the room trying not to laugh. The poor girl couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"What's going on?" Tom Branson asked when he came wandering in and took a seat. This close to Christmas there wasn't much for him to do on the estate and he had a few days he could stay in and do paperwork.

"Rose wants to go gallivanting around the countryside making a spectacle of herself," Violet answered.

"Hardly a spectacle, Granny and you approved of every hunt I have ever ridden in," Mary said.

"I want to ride in a dressage competition that is coming up in April," Rose finally managed to get in. "I was trying to say that it is an all male sport at the international and national level. Only military officers are allowed to compete but women are allowed now at local competitions. Papa allowed me to do a few."

"What is so horrible about that?" Tom asked mystified.

"It's indecent," Violet shot out. "The sport is ridden astride."

"It is more practical to ride astride and safer," Isobel couldn't help but point out.

"In tight britches!" Violet exclaimed.

"They are not that tight, Mama," Robert defended. "I think I will allow it. I can't see riding in dressage as doing much harm."

"Thank you Cousin Robert," Rose gushed. "I have the mare all picked out. I can start training her this afternoon."

"Tomorrow morning will be soon enough," Robert replied.

Thomas Barrow noticed the way Tom Branson was sizing up every woman in the room. If he didn't miss his guess the man had something he was trying to figure out. Things below stairs were getting interesting. Ivy and Daisy had much less to do now they weren't feeding coal and wood into the cooker all day long. Alfred had firmly inserted himself into the cooking staff and Mrs. Patmore was making noise about training him as a cook. Something was about to blow and he wasn't sure if he would take steps to diffuse it in his new position as head butler or sit back and watch the fireworks.

"I'm thinking of taking Sybie up to visit my brother for a week or so after Christmas," Tom Branson was saying. "He's talking about having our mother come over and keep house for him."

"Sybie will miss all the fun," Cora said in her most cajoling voice. "And you'll miss the servant's ball."

"Things are quiet at the moment," Tom replied. "It's only for a week."

In truth he wanted to escape the almost daily entertaining the Crawleys had planned. The dinner parties these days tended to take the form of buffet dinners with a great deal less silver and glitz than they had a few years before although they were still lavish by any standard. People wanted simplicity, dancing and cocktails, not necessarily in that order but it was the same stuffed shirt crowd it had always been. Cora was enjoying herself thoroughly experimenting with new styles of entertaining while old Lady Grantham threw a fit with every new idea Cora tried.

"Whom will I dance with?" Rose asked in alarm.

"Mr. Barrow there is quite the dancer," Tom said nodding towards Thomas. Thomas only inclined his head slightly with his syrupy smile never budging.

"I think I'd rather dance with one of the footmen," Rose replied ruefully.

"I believe Jimmy has been known to cut the rug, Lady Rose," Thomas commented smoothly.

"Well it won't be too dull then," Rose said. "What's your brother like?" She asked turning to Tom.

"A bit of a character and almost old enough to be your father," Tom replied to which Violet snorted.

"Will you take Nanny?" Cora inquired.

"No, Sybie is walking now. I think I can manage her on my own," Tom said.

"Two bachelors with a young child and one of them who wouldn't know a diaper pin from a spanner," Violet said dourly.

"And you would?" Isobel asked then bit her lip to stop from laughing.

"I watched while Nanny changed Robert…once," Violet replied. "It was a rather nasty sight."

"Mama must you," Robert groaned.

-0-

"What's new in the land of the hoity-toity?" Kieran asked while they were sitting back in his small sitting room with a glass of ale. Sybie was busy playing with her new stuffed bunny she had received for Christmas and chattering away to it in half formed garbled words.

"Trouble," Tom replied. He told his brother about the provisions of Matthew's Will and his change in position that Mr. Murray was predicting would be through the courts in early February.

Kieran whistled at the news.

"Are you going to throw your poor starving brother a few coins?" he asked jokingly.

"Kieran, don't even joke about it," Tom said. "What the hell am I going to do?"

"Sit back and rake in the shekels," Kieran replied. "What else?"

"There are going to be disagreements, big ones," Tom said. "They look at money differently and spend it like it was water. The village needs more variety of business that will attract more people. I want to offer the type of businesses we need six months free rent. I know Robert Crawley is going to have a fit if I do that."

"I would take a deal like that in a split second," Kieran said.

"I see it as building a loyal tenant base and allowing the businesses to get a good start. He'll see it as giving away income the estate needs at the moment. He doesn't see the long term picture," Tom complained.

"You'll be the boss. What is it that is really bothering you?" Kieran asked. He knew there was something eating his brother.

"Old lady Grantham informed me I was now one of the wealthiest eligible bachelors around," Tom said with a sigh. "They've had woman after woman over for their endless get togethers and I don't fancy any of them."

"You always were picky," Kieran said.

"Not that picky."

"And?" Kieran asked.

"I think I might have slept with one of the single women at the house," Tom blurted out.

"How can you think? Either you did or you didn't."

"A bunch of us had been out drinking, dancing, I had a few too many and I was exhausted. I went to bed alone and had the oddest dream. It seemed so real. I woke up alone."

"So nothing happened," Kieran said with a shrug.

"The next morning there was something in my room that wasn't there the night before or at least I don't think it was."

"You're not sure?"

"No."

"You're being ridiculous and what if you did? So what!"

"Those people keep scandal alive for years," Tom moaned. "The walls practically have eyes."

"You don't think they have affairs and encounters like everyone else? They just put a fancier name on them and stick their nose in the air," Kieran said dismissively.

"You're probably right," Tom said with a sigh.

"Of course I am," Kieran said reaching over to slap his brother on back. "I hope you nailed one that was pretty."

"For Christ sake Kieran, I'm not even sure if I did," Tom said then laughed.

"So what kind of a deal will you give your brother if he moves his business down there?" Kieran queried with a devilish gleam in his eye.

"Depends whether or not you have our Mam living with you," Tom said laughing.

"_For all Kieran's rough edges he never changes one bit,"_ Tom thought when he was boarding the train with Sybie to return to Downton. His brother didn't give a damn how much Tom stood to make or whether or not his Goddaughter was an heiress. It had been a good visit and his brother always made a lot of sense. They had drank quite a few ale, worked on cars and checked out a few women although Tom had been carrying his daughter in his arms. No one in Liverpool cared who he was. As far as they were concerned he was the neighborhood mechanics' brother. There was something in that life that Tom now felt lacking but he couldn't put his finger on it. He found himself actually feeling glad when he got back to the Abbey.

-0-

Jimmy returned to a state of mass confusion downstairs after letting Mr. Branson and his daughter in the front and seeing to the bags.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked Ivy who was busy preparing vegetables for the evening meal.

"Lady Mary has announced she is going to America to visit her grandmother and Anna doesn't want to leave Mr. Bates. Not ten minutes later Daisy threatened to quit if Mrs. Patmore decides to train Alfred as a cook," Ivy whispered.

"Drama and intrigue," Jimmy quipped with a grin. "Better be ready to duck if the pots start flying."

He strolled towards the servants' hall with Ivy tagging along behind to try and overhear the latest in what was going on.

"I don't want to leave Mr. Bates," Anna was saying. "I would rather loose my position than go to America for six months."

"She's leaving in a few days. We can't find a replacement that quickly," Mrs. Hughes was saying. "You'll have to go."

Thomas Barrow was standing to the side looking the most lost Jimmy had ever seen him. For all Thomas' cockiness and usurping authority over the years he was having a hard time smoothing the ruffled feathers of the staff at the moment. Standing back and watching the sparks fly wasn't so fun when you were the one in charge.

"Why doesn't Miss O'Brien go to America with Lady Mary?" Jimmy commented indifferently. "She is always saying how much she would like to travel."

"An excellent suggestion," Thomas replied with a look of relief. "What do you have to say Miss O'Brien?"

"Me? I'm her ladyship's maid not her daughter's," Miss O'Brien replied scathingly.

"Lady Mary is mother to the current heir. There is no demotion in that," Mrs. Hughes said jumping on the bandwagon. "I'll speak to her ladyship this afternoon." Mrs. Hughes and Thomas made a quick escape to his office before anyone had a chance to reply.

"One down, Mrs. Hughes," Thomas said once they were in his office with the door closed.

"It's part of your job now, Mr. Barrow. Like it or not," Mrs. Hughes replied. "Lady Mary will be taking Nanny with her as well. That leaves us one short upstairs and we haven't settled a thing with the kitchen staff yet."

"Alfred is fine upstairs but he doesn't have Jimmy's flair," Thomas commented with a sigh. "He does seem more suited to the kitchens but he can stay where he is. Truthfully Mrs. Patmore doesn't need an assistant cook and all five kitchen maids with the new conveniences."

"My thoughts exactly," Mrs. Hughes replied. "Let me go get the travel arrangements sorted out. If her Ladyship agrees and gives the orders Miss O'Brien will fall in line without a peep."

"At least to your face," Thomas added with a grin.

-0-

Mary was sitting with her mother and Tom Branson catching up on the news of his visit to his brother. She was managing to keep up a polite façade but for some reason the minute the man walked into the room the irritation was back full force and the loss of her husband was back in her face.

"How did you find your brother?" Cora inquired.

"The same. He hasn't changed one bit since he was twenty," Tom replied.

"I did miss Sybie," Cora said.

"Honestly Mama it was only for a week. How are you going to deal with James being away?" Mary said.

"Are you going somewhere?" Tom inquired.

"I'm off to New York to Grandmamma's for a few months," Mary replied.

"Four to six months is hardly a few," her mother chided.

"You know what they say, a change is as good as a rest," Mary quipped.

"Time is the great healer, Mary," Tom said quietly. "In time you will feel better."

"How about you, Tom? Is time helping?" Cora inquired gently.

"Yes, I think so," he replied. "Keeping myself occupied has helped a great deal. The dreams and nightmares are all but gone now."

Mrs. Hughes tapped at the door then entered. Once she told them what she had come for both women agreed.

"I can't see separating Anna from Bates," Mary said. "Not after everything they've gone through."

"O'Brien has mentioned numerous times over the years how much she would like to travel," Cora added. "You mustn't keep her chained down Mary. Give her a bit of time to enjoy herself. You may send them both up to speak to me after we're finished here Mrs. Hughes."

"Very well, Milady. What would you like me to do about a Nanny, Mr. Branson?" Mrs. Hughes inquired.

"I've just found out Mary is going on the trip and taking baby James with her. I hadn't thought of it," Tom replied.

"We could employ a new Nanny or move up one of the maids from downstairs," Mrs. Hughes said. "Sybie is a bit older now, perhaps someone experienced with younger brothers and sisters would fit the bill?"

"I'll be in the library in a bit," Tom replied. "You can send up any likely candidates then."

"Very well, Mr. Branson," Mrs. Hughes replied.

"Would you like me to talk to the prospective Nanny candidates for you?" Cora offered.

"No that's fine," Tom replied with a small smile. "Sybie is almost out of nappies. Once she is I'll take her out with me more often. She really needs someone to keep her amused these days as well as to take care of her. A young girl would be suited as long as she's clean and tidy."

Tom followed Mrs. Hughes out. It wasn't long and Mary was headed upstairs to see to her packing. She glanced back to see Tom and Mrs. Hughes talking in the great hall before they both went their separate ways.

"_Time Mary,"_ she said to herself. _"Fresh air and rest."_

-0-

"How are things at the house, Mrs. Hughes?" Mr. Carson inquired as he poured her a cup of tea then took a seat on the other side of his small hearth. His flat in the village was small and cozy. Mrs. Hughes had furnished it well and equipped it with all the linens and crockery he could possibly need.

"Change is everywhere," Mrs. Hughes replied. It was late-February and with Lady Mary's departure there had been quite a few shifts in staff assignments.

"Ivy has moved up from the kitchen as a nanny for little Sybil," Mrs. Hughes said.

"That's quite a jump," Mr. Carson replied with arched eyebrows.

"She a bright young thing and always cheerful. It won't hurt that lot upstairs one bit. Daisy has finally taken Mr. Mason up on his offer and Alfred is the new assistant cook."

"Daisy should have done that months ago when he first offered," Mr. Carson commented.

"You can't put old heads on young shoulders," Mrs. Hughes replied. "Miss O'Brien has gone to New York with Lady Mary."

"Things are brightening up already," Mr. Carson replied with a smirk.

"I didn't know if you'd heard the rumors about the family," Mrs. Hughes said seriously.

"Where would I hear rumors about the family, Mrs. Hughes? I spend my days helping out at the Odd Fellows or serving tea at the Veterans' Hall in Ripon. Not the crowd to have the latest on the aristocratic families in the area."

"There's been quite the hullabaloo," Mrs. Hughes said. "Lady Edith has been spending most of her time in London and word got back to her parents that she is going by Mrs. Gregson when she is in town and living with him to boot. Apparently Mr. Branson has known about it for some time and didn't tell his Lordship."

"Good God!" Mr. Carson exclaimed. "Lady Mary has always been the only one of those girls with any sense."

"You're too kind," Mrs. Hughes said. "Need I remind you of the incident with Mr. Pamuk and when she almost lost Mr. Crawley to another woman."

"Humpf well, hmm."

"His Lordship and Mr. Branson had some big disagreement over the estate affairs just before the news broke. Lord Grantham, Lady Grantham and the Dowager have all gone up to London to try and talk some sense into Lady Edith. That leaves Mr. Branson and Mrs. Crawley at the house to deal with Lady Rose."

"That's a fine how do you do," Mr. Carson said mulling over the news.

"Lady Rose was pestering Mr. Branson to let her go shopping in York on her own until he threatened to have her stay with Ladies Louisa and Agatha until the Crawleys get back."

"That is one of the few sensible things the man has done," Mr. Carson grumped.

"He's done quite well under difficult circumstances. Even you have to admit that," Mrs. Hughes defended. "But all this gossip isn't why I've come. Mr. Branson has asked me to relay to you there is a need for a teashop in the village and he was wondering if you would be interested in the opportunity. It seems the local shop owners are complaining the only available lunch is at the pub and no decent woman wants to risk her reputation going there on her own and you certainly can't take young children in."

"I'll think it over, Mrs. Hughes," Mr. Carson replied. "I certainly don't want to offend his Lordship if they are disagreeing on the matter."

"Forgive me for saying so," Mrs. Hughes said. "You don't work for his Lordship anymore. If there is a good opportunity, take it."

"It couldn't hurt to hear what he has to say," Mr. Carson said chewing things over for a moment.

"I'll tell him to expect you at ten tomorrow morning then," Mrs. Hughes said getting up and putting on her coat, hat and gloves.

"Very well, Mrs. Hughes if you insist."

"I do," she said before she headed out the door and back to the Abbey.


	7. Honesty

Hi All: Just a quick mention. I put Rose as being interested in showing horses because dressage was exclusive to military officers at the international level until after WWII and all male until the late 1950's. It would have been considered scandalous to ride astride in public. At the time there were women's jump categories ridden side saddle. Also I am trying to develop Rose's character over a period of time as we saw very little of her and also Kieran in S3. Really all a big guess as to where S4 will go. Just having fun with it.

Chapter 7 - Honesty

"Edith how can you possibly think any of us would be comfortable with this arrangement?" Lady Cora admonished her. They were in the drawing room of the London Crawley House. Mr. Barrow, Anna, Bates and two of the house maids had come along as extra staff, while Jimmy and Mrs. Hughes were left to see to the Abbey.

"Michael and I love each other and want to be together," Edith replied. Michael was standing beside her.

"A strange kind of love dragging my daughter's name through the mud," Lord Grantham bellowed.

"If there was any other way, Lord Grantham we would take it," Michael replied. "I love your daughter and as far as any of my associates are concerned she is my wife."

"You and I both know she is not!" Lord Grantham shot back.

"Papa, I barely see anyone from our circle and what difference would it make? I'm happy," Edith said.

"You're quite sure there is no legal recourse to disengage yourself from your first marriage?" Violet asked.

"Quite sure Lady Grantham," Michael replied.

"What about non-legal means?" Violet inquired.

"Mama!" Robert exclaimed.

"I'm only saying there are always options. If Edith won't see sense then we need to explore them. The damage has already been done. We need to work to minimize the scandal," Violet stated.

"I'm afraid I've consulted lawyers and a divorce is simply not possible," Michael said.

"What about an annulment? Did you ever consider that? Robert get Mr. Murray on the telephone and have him come over," Violet commanded.

"I am not telephoning Murray, Mama. Edith needs to see sense and come home," Robert scowled.

"Robert do stop blustering and call Murray or I will do it myself," Violet informed him.

Robert closed his mouth and headed for the phone. His mother was right. The damage was done. Now they had to find the solution.

"Let's just hope Mary finds herself a wealthy American while she is over there," Violet commented while they were waiting for Robert to return.

"Granny, Matthew has only been gone six months," Edith said.

"She isn't getting any younger," Violet retorted.

-0-

"I certainly face the same problem myself, Mr. Carson," Tom was saying. "I would like to take my daughter out with me, but I certainly won't take a child to a pub for lunch. I'm hoping to attract at least another four businesses to the village which will increase traffic and provide customers for a teashop and the other stores."

"And you thought of me? Does his Lordship know?" Mr. Carson inquired.

"His Lordship is occupied with family matters at the moment," Tom replied with a firm smile. "I assure you I do have the authority to negotiate the terms of a lease. The plan is to attract business and make it financially viable for them to get started. There would be a five year lease with the first six months rent free after the deposit is paid."

"Very shrewd," Mr. Carson replied. "If the shop fails to make money?"

"A codicil can be put into the lease, but I'm sure it won't," Tom replied confidently. "Why don't you take a few days to think things through, Mr. Carson. I haven't put any adverts out for businesses yet. I would prefer to deal with people I know and can trust to do a good job."

"_He certainly has changed in the last while,"_ Mr. Carson was thinking. _"He is in control and he knows it." _Mr. Carson spotted Lady Rose coming in the front door just as he was making his way downstairs to catch up with everyone before he headed back to the village. He shuddered at the sight of one the maids moving towards the drawingroom pushing a brand new hoover. Another contraption that just proved it was time for him to move on.

"How is the mare coming along?" Tom asked not looking up from his paperwork as Rose entered the library and sat down.

"She'll be ready for the show," Rose replied with a shrug.

"Any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Another training session after luncheon and then down to the village to help Mrs. Crawley with a hospital fundraiser," Rose replied.

"I hope you're not too bored stuck here with us," Tom said.

"No it isn't too boring and as you pointed out after I first arrived there is a library full of books," Rose said absently slapping her gloves against her leg. "Can I ask you something?"

"It would depend on what it is?" Tom replied finishing off what he was doing and going to sit across from Rose.

"Do you like Mary?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I like her."

"She always seems to have something mean to say when you're around."

"It's grief, Rose," Tom said with an exhale. "I went through it only I was mad at myself. She'll come round and be back to her old self directing social schedules and soirees like nobodies business."

"Do you like me?" Rose asked not looking up.

"Yes, when you're not acting like a spoiled brat," Tom replied honestly.

"I've been thinking about what you said about getting an education," Rose said biting her lips slightly.

"It is a good thing to have. I wish I had a better education dealing with my lot now," Tom replied.

"My allowance from my Papa is almost nothing from what it was," Rose said. "There is good purse money in dressage. I used to do quite well in the ring. Of course I never saw any of it. Papa collected it and I don't know where it went," She looked up quickly to see Tom's reaction. He was watching her with a neutral expression. "I was thinking I could look into some college courses."

"You would have to discuss it with Lord Grantham not me," Tom replied. "He has the final say. I can only tell you having something to fall back on is a good idea. Between you and me this lot around here would be in a sorry state if they hadn't gotten an influx of cash."

"You don't sound like you approve of women with no careers," Rose commented.

"I think the days when you could rely on your parents' money, marrying a wealthy man and getting by with saying nice things and looking pretty are fading fast," Tom replied. "To keep a place like this up takes a lion's share of work."

"I don't know anything about managing money," Rose said bitterly looking away. "I was never allowed to handle it or do anything besides spend on account at shops my parents approved."

"It's not that hard," Tom replied. "Spend only what you have and plan for expenses in the future. It will keep you out of trouble. If something sounds too good to be true, it probably is."

"I don't even have a bank account," Rose said.

"Open one when you're in the village this afternoon. Mrs. Crawley can go with you and show you the ropes."

"If I ask Cousin Robert about going to school will you support me?" Rose asked.

"I may not be the best choice at the moment. He doesn't trust me since he found out I knew about Edith."

"I knew as well," Rose replied with a sigh. "I was seeing a married man until Great Aunt Violet found out."

"Edith's situation is somewhat different," Tom replied. "She's quite a bit older than you and playing by the rules hasn't gotten her very far. You need to play it by the book at this stage. I don't believe Michael has any ulterior motives."

"Cousin Matthew said Terrance had ulterior motives," Rose replied sadly.

"He was probably right. Matthew was an astute judge of character."

"So what kind of things have you had to learn to do your job?" Rose asked changing the subject.

"It's all rather dry stuff, bookkeeping, some legal work to do with leases and contracts. Anything out of the norm is drawn up by a solicitor and I do a great deal of research on machinery and livestock although I don't get all the reading done on the subject I would like to," Tom replied.

"It sounds more interesting than guest lists," Rose said ruefully.

They both turned when Ivy came in with Sybie. She dashed across the room to her father.

"Shall I return for her at one, Sir?" Ivy inquired.

"Yes that will be fine," Tom replied.

"Mr. Barrow said to tell you Mrs. Crawley telephoned. She won't be back for luncheon," Ivy said.

"Thank you, Ivy," Tom replied.

"Here I thought all you thought about was that party they're all planning for you this summer." Tom commented picking up the conversation where it had left off while he was swinging Sybie around to make her laugh.

"Cousin Cora and Great Aunt Violet will plan my coming out for me. I'll be lucky if I know five people in the room," Rose said. "It's rather like being trotted out like a prize mare."

"My wife said something similar about her coming out party."

"Did you meet her there?" Rose asked.

"No. I was the chauffeur. I was no where near the place."

"I had best go change for luncheon," Rose said getting up to leave.

"Don't change on my account," Tom said. "Really I couldn't care less."

"Alright I won't," Rose said turning back with a smile and putting a hand out to Sybie. "Let's catch your father. We can run faster than him."

By the time luncheon was finished Tom couldn't believe how much he had laughed. Rose was rather a character when she wasn't putting on her simpering, spoiled brat act. They had spent a good forty-five minutes playing a very scaled down version of hide and seek with his daughter. Rose had lined up a bunch of pickles on toothpicks during luncheon and given each one a different voice and imitated a host of her overbearing relatives. She had a wicked sense of humor when it wasn't being suppressed. She had headed off back to the stables as soon as they were finished. Tom found himself feeling a little sorry their luncheon was over. The family would be back before he knew it and everything would go back to as it was.

-0-

"What in blazes is going on," Robert Crawley exclaimed. He, Cora and his mother were returning to Downton after five weeks in London. The were just passing through the village when he spotted Tom Branson standing on the side of road with Robert's dog Isis on the lead and Lady Rose MacClare standing beside him. They were watching a sign be hung over what had been a vacant building. They were talking to a man who looked vaguely familiar although his back was to the family car. Robert instructed the driver to stop. Tom and Rose both turned when they heard the car. Tom bent down and reached to stop Isis from jumping up.

"Hello, welcome back everyone," Rose said with a smile.

"What is going on," Robert demanded.

"You're back early we weren't expecting you for another two hours," Tom said.

"We caught an earlier train," Robert replied. "You still haven't told us what you are doing."

"I've let five store fronts and three cottages. We've walked down to see how things were getting on," Tom replied. "You remember my brother Kieran?"

Kieran turned and saluted the group in the car with a lift of his hat before he beat a hasty retreat into the new garage.

"How is Edith?" Tom asked.

"She is well and staying in France for the next while," Cora replied.

"What is your brother doing here?" Robert demanded not to be dissuaded.

"Opening the new garage. The strikes in Liverpool were wreaking havoc with his business. We have more than enough farms in the area with delivery lorries that need seeing to and not a decent mechanic in four towns," Tom replied evenly. "There's a new teashop across the way, a sausage maker, a cheese maker and a solicitors office that will be open three days a week."

"My goodness you have been busy," Violet exclaimed somewhat alarmed.

"As is my job to be Lady Grantham," Tom replied not batting an eyelash.

"You didn't think you should be at the house to welcome us back?" Robert demanded crossly. He was sure these were the leases he and Tom had disagreed about before he left for London.

"As I said we weren't expecting you. Mrs. Crawley is at the house. I wanted to check with the new tenants and make sure everything is in order," Tom replied.

"I've come along to see the changes," Rose chirped up. "Isn't it all rather exciting?"

"I can think of another word for it," Robert grumped.

"Now Robert, you've said more than once the village needs new blood," Cora interjected. "Do you want to come back with us Rose?"

"Oh no, Cousin Cora. I haven't seen the teashop yet. I'll be back soon."

"Mmm, yes very well," Robert replied. "We'll see you both back at the house."

"I'm in for it now," Tom commented as the car rolled away. "Just give them a few days before you start in about the courses you want to take this fall. That will be my fault too."

While the family had been away he and Rose had become friends. He liked her when she wasn't playing the part of the fem fatale or trying her tricks to get her own way. She had become a good companion once she realized he wasn't going to fall for any of it and neither was Isobel Crawley. Rose was modern in the extreme pushing the boundaries of what women were allowed to do. She had an excitement about her that breathed of change.

"It is your fault for giving me the idea," Rose said laughing as they headed towards the teashop.

"What kind of rebel nonsense have you been filling her head with," Tom imitated the Dowager Countess.

"It is most unbecoming for a young woman of your social standing," Rose quipped imitating her Aunt Agatha.

"It would be funny if it weren't what they are really going to say," Tom said with his smile suddenly dying.

"Mrs. Crawley thinks my taking accounting is a good idea," Rose replied suddenly serious.

"She also thinks votes for women under thirty and public health are a good idea," Tom replied. "Never mind. They will think what they think."

"And try to marry me off to highest bidder," Rose said starting to smile again as she dashed ahead to see the new teashop.

-0-

"How did Edith wind up in France?" Isobel Crawley asked while they were all seated for dinner. Lady Agatha and Lady Louisa were over as well. Both of them were well versed in the London gossip circles and new all about Edith's being Mrs. Gregson.

"It seems the French regulations for divorce are somewhat different than English ones," Robert replied sourly. "Once Gregson and his wife establish French residency he can have his marriage annulled and he and Edith will return legally married."

"How long do you think they'll be in France?" Lady Louisa inquired.

"He'll be there for six months. Edith will come back home to visit periodically," Robert replied.

"Long enough this will all blow over," Violet stated. "What did you get up to while we were gone Rose?"

"Not much. I've been getting ready for the horse show next month," she said. "And I'm learning to manage my own finances."

"You're what?" Lady Agatha said in shock. "Young women of your station do not handle money."

"Aunt Agatha times are changing. I need to know how to manage things," Rose said smiling and fluttering her eyelashes at her Aunt.

"You are much too modern," Lady Louisa admonished. "Robert you must keep her under better control."

"What else have you gotten up to in our absence?" he asked with a sigh.

"I've been looking into entering more dressage competitions if the mare works well under pressure," Rose replied smiling at everyone at the table. She glanced at Isobel Crawley and waited for a nod of encouragement. "I also looked into some college courses."

"I suppose this was your idea, again?" Robert said looking directly at Tom.

"Sybil's education was her own idea," Tom replied. "I did encourage her though once she had made the decision."

"I was thinking of taking accounting," Rose tried.

"I think it speaks well of Rose to look into a serious profession," Isobel commented.

"We all know your opinions on women and education," Violet sniffed.

"Cousin Robert would you at least look at the course material?" Rose pleaded when she realized her smiles weren't getting her anywhere.

"Yes, fine. You may bring it to the drawing room after dinner and we will all take a look," he replied. "I am promising nothing."

Lady Agatha's only comment was a loud sniff.

-0-

"What do you think you're doing going against my express wishes?" Robert demanded of Tom the next day when Tom was bringing him up to speed on the new developments on the estate.

"Making a decision that needed making," Tom replied.

"You know the estate needs cash now."

"The new village tenants have all signed five year leases. They will start paying rent in August," Tom replied not letting Robert Crawley get under his skin. "They are all people we know and trust or have excellent references. In addition three of them are new families, all renting cottages at the full rate."

"I'm still not convinced," Robert grumped trying to hold onto his anger.

"Would it convince you if Mr. Carson was one of the tenants? He is running the new teashop."

"You don't say," Robert exclaimed in surprise.

"It's a fine establishment as you would expect from Mr. Carson. He's doing a brisk business already."

"Very well, I will walk down and take a look," Robert said in defeat. "Now about this Rose business. I know very well you put the notion of college in her head."

"Accounting and banking are noble professions. It gave her something to think about," Tom replied. "She is a bit of a minx. I had to threaten her with her Aunts when you first left. There are worse things to think about."

"Mm, yes, it could be worse," Robert replied. "She didn't get up to anything else?"

"You would have to check with Mrs. Crawley," Tom said. He didn't add that he had been locking his bedroom door the entire time the family was gone just to be on the safe side.


	8. A Stick in the Mud

The character of Uncle Harold is mentioned in S3 the same as Agatha and Louisa so we know little any of them. I based Harold on my real life uncle who is long since deceased and I hadn't seen in many years. Can you blame me? LOL.

Chapter 8 - A Stick in the Mud

Tom secretly wondered if there could be anything more boring than a Dressage competition. He was thanking providence this was only a small competition with ten entrants. People applauded specific moves and discussed passage, piaffe and half-pass. He had no idea what any of it meant or what was going on. At least the jump portion of the show had been passably more interesting.

They had arrived in two cars with Ladies Agatha and Louisa along for the day. Tom had been thankful he was in a different car to them and old Lady Grantham as the three of them had done nothing but gripe about how the competition would ruin Rose's reputation since the family had returned from London. A cart had come along as well with a load of the household staff. When it was finally Rose's turn everyone paid rapt attention although Tom couldn't see much difference between her performance and the other entrants. Apparently the judges did. When her scores were displayed she had scored eights and nines across the board. The majority of other contestants had at least one six and one or two sevens in their scores, which meant she had done fairly well. He couldn't see why all the fuss the Dowager and the other ladies had made over dressage being indecent as all the riders wore frock coats, which came down and covered the top part of their thigh.

"You did very well, my dear," Robert congratulated Rose when she came to join them in the dining tent during the break.

"I did better than I expected, Cousin Robert," she exclaimed happily. "I was so terribly out of practice when I started with the mare. She performed quite well."

"The next you'll be riding Mary's hunter and taking that as well," Robert praised.

Here Rose was behaving like the girl Tom had gotten to know while the family had been away. She was in an environment she knew well and didn't have to rely on flirting or smiles to divert attention away from what she was really up to. Each Louisa, Agatha and the Dowager gave her a kiss on the cheek and a word of congratulations on her performance.

At the end of the day when the prizes were called and the winners went to the podium Rose had come in second place in her category. She came dashing back to the family with her flowers and her purse.

"Look, look," she said in excitement waving the check under Tom's nose so it made his eyes cross. When he finally took the check from her hand he was surprised to see it was for forty pounds.

"You did do well," he exclaimed handing the check to Robert Crawley to inspect.

"Rose, decorum," Lady Agatha scolded.

"It's nice to see Rose do so well," Cora said as Rose went to receive congratulations from a few other people she knew in the crowd. "Although I don't know how many of these things I can sit through. I didn't understand a thing."

"I was rather thinking the same thing," Tom commented.

"It's an art," Robert replied with a sniff.

"If you say so, Robert," Cora replied laughing as they went to collect everyone for the trip back to the Abbey.

-0-

"They've heard from Lady Mary. She will be returning in two weeks in time for the London season," Thomas Barrow informed the household staff. It was now late June and Lady Edith was home for a visit from France. Her new French ladies maid spoke little English and was young and attractive. Both Jimmy and Alfred were transfixed and falling all over them selves to get her anything she wanted.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Anna whispered to Mr. Bates. "I'll be glad when Miss O'Brien is back. Lady Mary is much less demanding than her mother."

"Wonders never cease," John Bates replied smiling at his wife.

"I saw some new shops in the village," Edith said over luncheon. Relations between her and her parents were strung as tight as a string on a bow.

"Mr. Carson is running the teashop," Tom answered when it was obvious no one else was going to. "He's doing quite well."

"I'll have to stop in then," Edith replied.

"Are you doing much writing Edith?" Isobel inquired.

"Yes, quite a bit. Michael is a great help. We'll both be glad when we get back to London," Edith said.

Her father and grandmother's faces both looked as if they had just taken a bite of a lemon at Edith's remark.

"What have you been up to Rose? Mama wrote you are taking part in dressage?" Edith inquired.

"Yes, I've done five shows so far and placed in them all," Rose replied with a smile. "I've been training Diamond but I'm afraid I'm not ready for showing him in Working Hunter yet."

"Have you been out to any clubs?" Edith asked encouraged that at least someone was responding.

"He won't take me," Rose said indicating Tom.

"I said only with a chaperone and since you have failed to find one the answer is no," Tom replied levelly. He had found over the last months that Rose lacked the maturity to differentiate between being modern and taking risks. It was all very well to push the boundaries of education and occupation but it was another to push them in your personal life to a point of recklessness just for the sake of fun.

"Tom is only being prudent, Rose," Cora commented. "We've heard back from the Wallingfords. They've accepted the invitation to your coming out."

"Not Jamie Wallingford," Rose cried in alarm. "I don't want him at my coming out. He has one crossed eye and bucked teeth."

"He is your own age and his mother is a Duchess," old Lady Grantham said airily.

Tom had to put his napkin over his mouth the hide his grin.

"I'm not sure what we should do about a Nanny when Mary gets back, Tom," Cora said to change the subject again.

"I would like to keep Ivy on," Tom replied. "I'm sure Mary will be back and forth to London and taking James with her. Sybie is two now and I would like to take her with me a bit more often. Ivy can come along and mind her while I'm busy. I was thinking of taking Sybie with me tomorrow. I'm off to the north end of the estate to meet with some of the tenants there."

"That's quite a drive for a young child," Lord Grantham commented.

"I'll take along a picnic. The weather is nice. I'll stop and take a break. The fresh air and change of scenery will be good for Sybie," Tom replied.

"Children need routine," Violet decreed.

"Children need love and attention," Isobel interjected. "Spending time with her father is good for Sybie."

"Thank you, Mrs. Crawley," Tom replied.

"Might I come? I have never been to that part of the estate," Rose asked.

"You may come if you like since Sybie and her Nanny will be along if Lord Grantham agrees," Tom replied. "You may find the journey rather dull."

"May I Cousin Robert?" Rose asked. "I'll take a book so I won't get bored."

"Yes, fine. Just don't get into any nonsense," Robert replied.

"It would be difficult to get into any nonsense with a young child and Nanny in tow," Edith pointed out.

"Hurmph," was all her father replied. Isobel Crawley had to bite her lips together to keep from laughing.

-0-

"Are you coming to my Debut?" Rose asked Tom while they were sitting on some blankets they had spread out under a tree at the top of a rise. There was a nice view over the countryside and pastureland was spread out before them. Ivy was sitting with Sybie on the other side of the blanket from Tom helping her with her lunch.

"I hadn't planned on it," Tom replied.

"Please come. They're going to try and marry me off to that dreadful Jamie Wallingford. I just know it," Rose complained.

"You can just say no," Tom replied.

"Why won't you come?"

"Because coming out parties, presentations and the season are all symbols of an elite class that's time is past," Tom replied. "I don't agree with it and I don't plan on taking part."

"You can be so odd at times," Rose said wrinkling her nose.

"I'm glad to know you think so," Tom said laughing a bit and offering Rose a glass of the ginger beer Mrs. Patmore had packed. "How are you making out with registering for college?"

"I have all the forms submitted and I'm waiting to hear back," Rose replied with a sigh. "Cousin Robert only allowed me to apply once I had agreed to come home every weekend."

"He isn't so bad. He's met you half way," Tom pointed out.

"He doesn't trust me," Rose complained.

"He's being cautious as you should be," Tom replied.

"Everyone says you're such a rebel, but you don't seem very rebellious."

"I've learned there is a difference between being rebellious and being foolish," Tom replied with a sigh. "There is nothing wrong with new ideas or pushing the boundaries as long as you don't harm yourself in the process. I acted foolishly and let my idealism push me in a direction without thinking about the consequences to others and myself. I got myself banned from my homeland and put my pregnant wife through unnecessary risk." He paused for a moment to let his words sink in. "I'm just trying to say a little caution isn't a bad thing. It's not so bad. You'll be back on weekends and be able to spend time with your precious horses."

"There are some nice horses in the stable that aren't getting much use," Rose replied after thinking about what Tom had said for a moment. "You should ride something besides that old nag you usually do."

"That old nag as you put it gets me there and back without breaking my neck."

"You'll never ride to the hounds if you don't learn to jump."

"A hunt is a symbol of an oppressive class," Rose said in unison with Tom. They both laughed.

"I'm afraid cricket, the occasional shoot and wearing the right clothes to dinner and family occasions is about as far as I go," Tom said.

"How do you know you won't like to ride in a hunt if you never try?" Rose cajoled.

"I don't know how to jump," Tom replied. "I have a daughter to think about. Riding around and breaking my neck doing crazy stunts isn't going to help anything."

"But it's fun and you need to stop being such an stick in the mud," Rose said.

"Is your Daddy a stick in the mud?" Tom asked Sybie.

"Stick in mud," Sybie repeated. Ivy had her head down and was snickering slightly.

"So according to all three ladies present I'm a stick in the mud," Tom said shaking his head. "Alright I will try jumping and riding a faster mount. Just nothing too wild."

"Good I'll ask Mr. Bates to sort you out something to wear and you can join me at the stables tomorrow for your first lesson," Rose said then laughed at the expression on Tom's face.

"I hope I don't regret this."

"Oh, You won't," Rose replied.

-0-

"Look who I've brought with me, everyone," Mary said stepping out of the car. A middle-aged man in an all white suit with dark slicked back hair stepped out behind her. The household was assembled for Mary's arrival. Miss O"Brien was on the far side of the car with the Nanny and baby James.

"Harold, this is a surprise," Lord Grantham said reaching to shake his brother-in-law's hand.

"Mary, you're looking well," Cora said kissing Mary's cheek then turning to kiss her brother. "Harold what brings you across the water? I thought you were racing all summer in Newport."

"Prohibition," Harold said suavely. "Had to escape it for a few weeks at least. We left from Halifax so we could pick up a few cases of the good stuff. Nothing a fifty pound note to the customs officer wouldn't let pass."

Cora signaled to Mrs. Hughes who quickly stepped out of the receiving line and snuck in the door to arrange a room for Harold Levinson. Mary had kissed her grandmother and stepped to the side so she could greet Cora's brother.

"I see the war hasn't changed you one bit, Lady Grantham," Harold said.

"Nor you," Violet replied. "Still not married?" She raised one eyebrow. Cora's brother was a notorious playboy and even more vulgar than Cora's mother in Violet's eyes.

"I might miss a good one," he said in her ear then winked.

Violet caught herself before she startled in surprise then quickly composed herself.

"Who do we have here?" Harold said making a beeline for Rose and completely ignoring Edith and everyone else. He grabbed Roses hand and kissed it making Rose giggle slightly.

"This is my cousin Rose," Robert introduced. "She is living with us while her parents are in India."

"Then you're not running off too quick," Harold said folding her hand into his arm and leading her towards the house.

"I'm here for some time," Rose replied with a smile.

"Revolting American," Violet said with a shudder under her breath as she made her way to the library to join the others for tea.

The next afternoon the ladies were assembled in the drawing room for afternoon tea. Lord Grantham and Harold had gone golfing at a course just outside of Ripon and Tom was off about the estate somewhere. It was the time of day when Sybie was brought to spend an hour with her grandmother and great grandmother as was the custom with their class.

"When are you heading back to France," Mary asked Edith.

"Tomorrow. I stayed on to welcome you back," Edith replied.

"You mustn't trouble yourself on my account," Mary said.

"I did want to see James," Edith said taking the polite jibe in stride.

"The trip seems to have done you a world of good," Cora commented to divert her daughters from getting into it as soon as they were together.

"I'm feeling much better," Mary said with a smile. "Ready to take on the world." In fact she was feeling much like her old self. There was still a great sadness in her life, but the depression had finally passed on and the anger she had felt was gone with it. She was back in her old form trying to push sadness to the side and getting on with things.

"Mama tells me you've been showing Midnight," Mary said to Rose.

"Yes, I've done quite well so far," Rose replied. "I'm working Diamond for Hunter Class. He isn't ready yet. I hope you don't mind."

"Goodness, why would I mind?" Mary replied. "I certainly haven't been here to ride him and we'll all be of to London in a few days."

Just then Ivy arrived with Sybie and Nanny with James. Ivy wouldn't risk Sybie doing the stairs on her own yet although Nanny was asserting her authority and insisting Sybie was old enough to do them on her own.

"I'll let Mr. Branson decide what is best," Ivy had retorted with a slight color rising to her cheeks before they left the nursery. No matter how many times Ivy reminded Sybie to stop and curtsey when she went in for the afternoon viewing, Sybie usually forgot and dashed straight in to either her grandmother or Rose. Sybie wasn't quite old enough to manage a curtsey yet and did something holding her skirt that looked like she was hinged in the middle but it was still something in Ivy's opinion. Nanny had given Ivy a dismissive look down her nose when she had seen Ivy practicing with Sybie before they went down.

Today Sybie made it to the middle of the group before she remembered her curtsey and stopped making her funny side tilt and holding the hem of her sailor dress before she finished her dash towards Rose. Nanny was handing James to his mother while Ivy waited by the door.

"Can we go to see the horses Rose?" Sybie asked. Her words weren't quite formed properly yet but she was clear enough Rose could understand her.

"May we go to see the horses?" Rose corrected then waited while Sybie repeated.

"Yes we may once you have said good afternoon to everyone else," Rose said.

Sybie made her round of everyone in the room curtseying and saying good afternoon. Great Granny came out more like Gate Ganny and Aunt Edith was Annie Edet but she wasn't doing too badly for being just past her second birthday. She stopped when she spotted Mary and squeezed herself back against Edith.

"Aren't you going to say good afternoon to Aunt Mary?" Edith asked her. Sybie shook her head no and was watching Mary cautiously. Isobel was busy bouncing James and clucking over him with Violet beside her.

"Come and say hello, Sybie," Mary coaxed. Sybie shrunk back even more.

"You've been gone a long time in her world," Cora said when she saw the crestfallen look on Mary's face.

"It's alright, Sybie," Rose tried. "Diamond is Aunty Mary's horse."

Sybie perked up considerably and came forward cautiously.

"Good afernoon Annie Mawy," she said at last.

"Good afternoon, Sybie," Mary replied with a smile.

Sybie went back to Rose to be lifted onto the sofa beside her.

"What news of the nursery do you have for us today" Cora asked. The little girl usually had quite a bit to say for herself although Violet thought she should be seen and not heard.

"Daddy saw the new man pinch Ivy on the bottom this morning. Daddy got mad," Sybile told them. "Ivy is my Nanny," she informed Mary. "My Daddy is big."

"He certainly is big," Mary replied. She glanced at Ivy who was standing by the door with her face bright red.

"Disgraceful," Violet announced tapping her cane on the floor.

"I went to see Uncle Kieran yesterday. He has a cat. It has whiskers."

"I'm sure it does," Mary replied.

"Can…May we go see the horses now, please?" Sybie asked Rose.

"Go and ask Grandmamma if you may be excused," Rose replied.

"I'll come with you," Edith said. She was worn out with her family's disapproving comments and jibes from the last few weeks and was more than ready to get back to Michael. They let Ivy go for some time on her own once she had returned with Sybie's hat.

"I went to the bathroom before," Sybie informed them. "Ivy said it was so I wouldn't piddle on the carpet."

"Going to the watercloset is not something young ladies discuss," Edith informed her trying not to laugh. "It would be very unlady like to piddle on the carpet."

"Uncle Harold is rather an old letch," Edith commented as they walked to the stables. Sybie was busy picking bits of grass along the path to feed to the horses.

"I had rather noticed," Rose replied. Last night Harold Levinson had fawned all over her to the point where she had been quite uncomfortable. Tom's words about being cautious had come back to her when Harold Levinson had suggested he take her out dancing. Before she would have seen it as being adventurous, now she was thinking how she would rather go in the company of someone she liked and admired. "I'm afraid I'm only allowed out clubbing with a chaperone," Rose had said to side step the invitation. She had quickly inserted herself between the Dowager and Isobel Crawley in the drawing room after dinner to avoid the old goat.


	9. Confrontation

Chapter 9 - Confrontation

Tom Branson showed up in the door to the servants' hall the following morning.

"May I have a word, Mrs. Hughes," he said. Everyone took their seats again as the two of them headed into Mrs. Hughes sitting room.

"Mr. Levinson can't seem to keep his hands to himself," Tom said once the door was closed. "I've caught him twice making inappropriate advances to Ivy and I have told him off both times."

"Do you think Ivy is at fault, Mr. Branson?" Mrs. Hughes inquired.

"No, I do not," Tom replied. "The man is making her quite uncomfortable. Since Ivy answers to me directly I feel responsible for her welfare. Can you make sure the lock on her bedroom door is working and see that she uses it while Mr. Levinson is here?"

"Very well, Mr. Branson. I'll see to it," Mrs. Hughes replied.

"By the way Mrs. Hughes," Tom said turning back. "I can appreciate how difficult it is for Ivy. I've been on the receiving end myself of unwanted attention when I was in service."

"He's only staying six weeks or so. They'll all be away to London in another week," Mrs. Hughes replied.

"I can't say I'll be unhappy to have the house to myself this time," Tom said with a small smile before he headed back upstairs.

-0-

"Where are you two off to?" Mary inquired a few days later at luncheon. Tom and Rose were both dressed for riding that afternoon.

"Rose is giving me a few lessons in jumping," Tom replied. "It isn't so bad now that I'm getting on to it."

"I've been incorporating Diamond's training with giving Tom some lessons," Rose added.

"You mustn't spend too much time outdoors. You'll ruin your complexion with your debut coming up," Mary replied.

"I wish I could cancel the entire ridiculous thing," Rose stated defiantly.

There was a hush over the entire room. The only one who was still happily munching their lunch was Cora's brother.

"Rose, what's brought this on?" Cora asked in alarm.

"I don't want to dance with Jamie Wallingford or any old men who will try and look down my top." Rose replied. She glanced down the table towards Harold. "I want to go to college and learn about business and bookkeeping, show horses and someday build my own stable."

"No one said you had to dance with Jamie Wallingford," Robert replied. He turned towards Tom. "What did you say to bring this on?"

"Nothing," Tom replied with a mystified shrug.

"Well, you must have said something," Mary said cocking one eyebrow at him and taking her father's side.

"Rose is completely capable of thinking for herself and forming her own opinions," Tom replied. She had certainly formed one about Harold Levinson. Cora and Robert seemed oblivious to the man's constant attempts at flirting and pinching the maids' bottoms. If they were aware of it they certainly weren't taking any steps to put an end to it. There seemed to be quite the double standard between what was expected of his behavior and Cora's brother.

"Why do I have to be paraded around London and sold off to the highest bidder," Rose stated. "And why do I have to be constantly worrying about my complexion or who I'm going to marry. I don't care if the man I marry is from an aristocratic background or not."

"Rose dear, what's brought this on? You were excited about your debut and coming out a few weeks ago," Cora asked in alarm.

"I've had a change of heart," Rose said looking around the table. "I think relying on your parents money, marrying a wealthy man and getting by with saying nice things are part of the past. Furthermore the season is an archaic expression of an elitist system."

"_Oh, oh,"_ Tom thought. Rose was quoting some of the things he had said about independence almost word for word. _"Although the last part she hadn't gotten from him. Then again, maybe she had."_

"I recognize your signature all over this Branson," Violet stated angrily. Isobel was wisely keeping her mouth shut.

"Tom what have you been saying?" Mary asked in alarm.

"Honestly, I don't know why you're blaming me," Tom replied. "Rose, I hope I haven't said anything to make you go against your families wishes."

"I've been doing some reading and I've formed my own opinion. I've thought it over and what will happen if I have a debut or not," Rose replied. "Cousin Robert really this has nothing to do with Tom."

"Then what does it have to do with and what have you been reading?" Robert replied angrily.

"If I have a coming out, I will be called on to entertain a group of people I barely know for an entire evening, some of whom I already know and would prefer to avoid," Rose replied calming down considerably from her earlier outburst. "If I don't have a coming out, I can concentrate the rest of the summer on what I really want to do which is compete and I will meet new people and make new friends at college this fall."

"Rose do you really feel this way?" Cora questioned with concern.

"I do Cousin Cora. I knew how excited you all were about the entire thing and I've been trying to find a way to tell you," Rose replied.

"This is preposterous. We can't cancel everything now at the last minute," Robert blustered.

"Why don't we all take a little while to think over what Rose has said and talk about it later," Cora said attempting to calm down the shock in the room.

"That is a wonderful idea, Cousin Cora," Rose replied. "If you'll excuse me I have a jumping lesson to attend to. Well, are you coming?" She asked turning back to Tom when she was half way to the door of the dining room.

Tom was on his feet and out the door behind her before anyone could protest.

"What have you been reading?" he asked Rose as they were headed to the stable.

"I saw your name on an old ledger sheet in the library and read a few of the books you had signed out," Rose replied. "You were right. The season and all the rest of it are symbols of an oppressive class."

"You shouldn't take the things I say so literally," Tom said with a sigh. "Your family is upset. You like parties and dancing. Can't you just go through with it to make them happy?"

"I do like parties and dancing," Rose said stopping and turning to face him. "But I like them on my own terms. Why should I have to dance with someone because his mother is a duchess or father a Lord? And Cousin Cora's brother?" Rose shuddered at the thought.

"Because you're father is a Marquess and it is the polite thing to do," Tom said in exasperation.

"Your late wife married you and her father was a Lord," Rose replied.

"That was different," Tom replied exhaling slowly.

They had reached the stables. The horses were saddled and a groom was waiting for them. Tom mounted first. Rose came over and adjusted his grip on the reins.

"If you're irritated and not paying attention the horse will feel it in your grip," she corrected. "How was it different?"

"What?"

"You married a member of the aristocracy. You said it was different for her."

"You ask too many questions," Tom said. Rose was mounted and they were moving towards the pasture where she had the jumps set up.

"I'm waiting for an answer."

"Are you sure you're not a Crawley?"

Rose gave him a level look. Her brown eyes never left his face.

"It was different because neither of us cared about class and we were in love," Tom replied finally.

"Did you consider the consequences?"

"No, not all of them."

"Well, I have and I know what I want," Rose replied. "Now let's get to it. Do you remember what I said about not rushing the jump?"

-0-

"What did you say to Rose?" Mary demanded later in the day. Robert and Mary had found Tom going over some letters in the library. The solicitor's office in the village hadn't gotten enough business for more than a day and a half a week. They were moving to their operation to a shared space inside the local bookkeeper's office, which left the storefront empty. Tom was reviewing the letters he had received inquiring after store space and trying to decide between contacting a woman who wanted to open a wool shop, another who wanted to open a ladies ready to wear and a candy shop.

"Other than to tell her an education was beneficial if she had to someday rely on her own devices, not much," Tom replied calmly. "She's a bright girl. More than some people give her credit for."

"Rose is still refusing to go to London for the season next week," Robert said. "You must have said something."

"She asked me if I was going and I said no," Tom replied.

"She is a highly impressionable young girl," Robert scolded.

"I'm aware of that and the truth is I'm not going," Tom said.

"The family will look ridiculous is we cancel everything now," Mary said sternly.

"Trotting a young girl around like a prized pig is ridiculous," Tom answered stubbornly. He had given in on so many points this was one he wasn't going to give in on. There was no way his daughter was having a debut.

"It's how things are done and we promised her parents we will see to her coming out," Robert scolded. "Rose obviously listens to you. You created this mess. You straighten it out." He turned and left the room in a huff.

"Honestly Tom, can't you be on our side just this once," Mary said.

"Mary, I am on your side," Tom replied in exasperation. "I have workmen galore coming in next month while the family is gone to work on the house. The entire north face will be reglazed and the chimneys in that wing repaired as well as any plumbing that needs doing. All I do is work to try and make the estate more profitable. How can I possibly get any more on your side?"

"You could try and see things from my father's point of view. You control his estate. Must you control his family as well?"

"Well, I…" Tom stopped mid sentence. "Where is she? I'll talk to her and see what I can do."

Tom knocked on the door to the room he recognized as having been Sybil's when she was a young girl. He hadn't been in this part of the upstairs in the two years since his wife's death.

"Go away," Rose called through the door.

"Rose, it's Tom. Can we have a word?"

Rose jerked the door open and stood back defiantly to let him in. Old Lady Grantham was sitting on a chair looking exasperated.

"I'm not going they can't make me."

"Rose stop acting like a spoiled child. It isn't very becoming," Tom said. He had created this mess and he now he had to straighten it out. "Lady Grantham would you mind if I spoke to Rose privately for a moment?"

"Be my guest. She certainly isn't listening to reason," Violet said. She got up and left the room.

"This is a room I swore I'd never set foot in again," Tom said once Violet had made her way to the door.

"So what's changed your mind?" Rose asked.

"I'm not always right, Rose. Sometimes I stick my foot in things," Tom said. "I think you should go to London and have your coming out. I shouldn't have told you those things about it being an archaic ritual and all the rest."

"But it is," Rose complained.

"Be that as it may, Lord and Lady Grantham have been very good to you and it is important to them. They've allowed you to stay here and take part in horse shows and you are going to college in six weeks. Can't you do this for their sake?"

"You make it sound so easy," Rose replied somewhat deflated. "I really don't want to do this."

"Go to London a week before and a week after the debut ball. I'll even come if it makes it any better."

"Harold Levinson will be at the house and I never want to see Jamie Wallingford. He's hideous."

"We all have to do things we don't want to," Tom said thinking he was getting somewhere.

"I'm still not going," Rose replied stubbornly.

"Yes, you are," Tom said starting to loose his temper. "If you don't get yourself downstairs and tell Lord and Lady Grantham that you will attend at least two weeks of the London season I'll tell them what happened after we got back from that dance club before Christmas."

"You wouldn't!" Rose said in alarm. Tom's suspicions hadn't faded. Rose had been quite the minx when she first arrived and it had all seemed too real. She had just confirmed every one of his uncertainties.

"If you think you're Aunt Agatha was strict it is nothing compared to what will happen. You'll never go to college or see your beloved horses again. They'll pack you off and marry you to the first slimy, old rich fart they can find." He didn't add that he would never allow that to happen. He had too much integrity to see her married off to some disgusting old playboy like Harold Levinson when he was the one partially at fault. If anyone ever found out, he would marry her himself, but she didn't need to know that.

"You can't tell them. Everything I've been working on will be ruined."

"You were playing with fire and we're both damn lucky you didn't get burned," Tom said still angry.

"I'll go for two weeks if you come to London with me and keep Harold Levinson away from me," Rose said at last.

"I can do that," Tom said through gritted teeth. "Why? The other, why did you do something so foolhardy?"

"You'll have to figure that out," Rose replied with her irritation matching his own. "You sleep like a rock."

"You've been by more than once?" Tom asked in alarm.

"If you're so smart you can figure the answer to that out yourself," Rose snapped. "I'll go for three weeks if you agree to act as my escort."

"Fine," Tom replied moving to the door and pulling it open. Right now he wanted to strangle her pretty neck. It was almost time to dress for dinner and all he wanted to do was find the bottle of Irish whiskey he had stashed on a top shelf in the library and have a good stiff drink.


	10. Going to London

This chapter is based on the controversy when Charles and Di took Prince William on tour with them when he was a baby. Not the done thing in their class. In S3 Matthew urges Tom to leave the baby and he refuses. I think JF was trying to show the difference in attitudes between class in there as well as Matthew's desire for a child. Anyway whatever the motivation it is a big part of the ch.

Chapter 10 - Going to London

"I'm not leaving my daughter," Tom informed the Dowager and Lord Grantham the day before everyone was set to leave for London. "If Sybie doesn't go, I'm not going and if I don't go you might as well forget ever getting Rose on the train."

"I'm only trying to say London during the season is no place for a child," Violet reiterated.

"She's going," Tom replied with his jaw set. He had been in a terrible mood since his confrontation with Rose. Everyone had questioned him on how he had gotten her to change her mind and he had stubbornly refused to say a word. Rose was just as tight lipped but had perked up at the prospect of getting new clothes for college and in the knowledge she would have a buffer between her and Harold Levinson.

Harold Levinson had been less than a treat for Tom. Everyone in the family except old Lady Grantham and Edith who had gone back to France seemed to hang on his every word. When he wasn't chasing women, he was puffing on a cigar and recounting golf matches, sailing races and the shows on Broadway he had attended. He was rolling in money and was fond of pulling out fifty dollar US bills and trying to stuff them down the front of every girl he came across. For once Tom was in complete agreement with old Lady Grantham, the man was vulgar.

Ivy's eyes had almost popped out of her head in fear when she found out she was going to London for three weeks. Thomas Barrow had never paid much attention to Ivy but now found himself comforting her and assuring her London was safe and he would help her getting around and make sure she and Sybie had someone to go to the park with them for walks. Ivy had her change of uniform packed and her dress for church on Sunday. She was frightened the staff in London would laugh at her simple country ways until Mrs. Hughes had reminded her she was Nanny to the Estate Manager's daughter and under his direct supervision.

"Now if anyone bothers you or makes any inappropriate gestures, you tell Mr. Branson and he'll square them away," Mrs. Hughes said in parting. "Be sure and lock your bedroom door to be on the safe side."

Ivy had nodded and dried her tears before she went back upstairs to collect Sybie for the journey.

London during the season was a constant reminder for Tom of everything he hated about the aristocracy. When he was in Downton he was master of his own world. He could get out when he wanted to and loose himself in work. If the Crawleys had invited someone he particularly found offensive to dine he could always make the excuse of having a late meeting and have dinner at a pub in a neighboring town or go to his brother's before he made his way back. In London there was no escaping it. This was a constant game of who was seen where and with whom and Mary was a master player.

After the first full two days Tom had enough and wanted to back to the estate. The only thing keeping him firmly in place was his shared secret with Rose. If he left her high and dry it wouldn't take her too long to figure out the knowledge she had was just as damning for him as it was for her. He had thought renting horses and going for a ride in the park would be a break from it all. He had been dead wrong. Mary had been along and kept a running tally of all the sons and daughters of the aristocracy she had spotted along the bridal path and how many of them would be attending Rose's ball and how many had sent invitations for their balls.

"Have you really done this every year since you were a girl?" Tom asked Mary incredulously.

"Except the war years and when Sybil…passed on," Mary replied. She paused for a moment before she collected herself. "It is rather invigorating. I'm glad James is back at Downton with Nanny and my mother-in-law. It's much too busy for an infant here."

"Sybie is staying put," Tom replied stubbornly. "What is on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"Dress fittings in the morning, tea at Aunt Rosamund's in the afternoon and dinner at the Regency followed by a trip to the theatre," Mary replied.

"Would you miss me if I took Sybie and her Nanny to the zoo instead of sitting through your dress fitting?" Tom asked Rose ruefully.

"Who is coming to the fitting?" Rose asked Mary.

"Everyone except Uncle Harold," Mary replied. "He is off to some boat thing or other all day."

"There's you're answer," Rose said smiling at Tom conspiratorially. "You won't be missed."

"Thank you," Tom mouthed to Rose.

Tom hadn't gone along to the presentation. Since Harold hadn't gone he hadn't either. Watching Rose and a host of other young aristocratic women curtsey to the Queen wasn't high on his list of priorities of life accomplishments. The first of the balls had started the following night and with it the questions regarding Rose's financial backing. He'd had to refer more than one question regarding Mary's situation to Lord Grantham as well.

"Don't these people do anything but worry about title and who has who much coming to them?" Tom said to Rose while they were dancing together.

"No, It's how it's done. I don't have anything but a small allowance from my father and the money in my account from the purses I've won," she replied. "It's part of why I didn't want to come. It's a colossal waste of time. No one would be interested in me now and it is all a ridiculous charade as you know."

"I don't know why no one would be interested in you. You're still one of the prettiest girls I've seen at all these shindigs so far and you'll have a college education before you know it," Tom replied.

"Thank you for saying so but it means nothing," Rose replied with a sigh. "Look at all the girls crowded around Jamie Wallingford over there." Rose pointed to a very homely young man with the worst bucked teeth Tom had ever seen. He was skinny as a rail with a huge nose and the back of his hair was sticking up straight in the air despite the pomade that looked like it had been applied by the handful. "He's a complete boor but his father is loaded and so they circle."

"You're very cynical with it all," Tom commented.

"I learned the hard way. The men who were interested in me before were after my father's money amongst other things. They didn't care about me. Now I see things differently."

"Are you happy with the way things turned out?"

"Some things," Rose replied. "Who's that man Mary is dancing with?"

"I don't know," Tom replied with a shrug.

Tom spotted Jamie Wallingford heading their way. He maneuvered Rose to the door and out into the garden.

"Why Tom are you making a romantic gesture?" Rose said laughing and flirting with him slightly.

"No, I'm hiding you from Mr. Bucked Teeth," he replied with a chuckle. "I keep my promises."

They walked away from the house a bit and found somewhere to sit on a bench.

"I'm not supposed to dance with the same man more than twice in one ball otherwise people will talk. I'm just warning you," Rose said. "One evening while we're here I'd like to go to the Blue Dragon. You'd like it. Not a stuffed shirt in sight. Well, maybe a few."

"You actually think they don't have every moment of the three weeks you agreed to planned to the minute?"

"I know how to get my way," Rose said standing to head back inside. "After all I have every bit as much noble blood as Lady Mary Crawley, maybe more."

"I just bet you do," Tom said quietly as he followed her back in.

-0-

Ivy's trip to London had been quite a different experience to Tom's. Where he had trouble getting away from the rigorous social schedule of a coming out. Ivy had enjoyed quite a bit of freedom. She had learned the streets around the London house where it was safe to push Sybie around in her stroller and explored all different parks on their daily walk usually in the company of one of the kitchen maids from the London house.

The times Mr. Branson had managed to get away for a half day from the rest of the family he had taken her along on outings to the zoo, some of the more distant parks and even a museum where there had been a Punch and Judy show. Of course she had been there to take care of Sybie's needs and take her to the potty when needed but all in all it had still been fun. Mr. Barrow had decided she was too naïve to go shopping on her own or to the cinema and he had made sure she was out with one or two of the other staff on her days off. To Ivy feeding the ducks in Hyde Park or walking past Buckingham Palace or Horse Guards had all been like a dream from a picture book.

"Well, how was the _"season" _in London?" Kieran asked in a snooty voice when Tom returned.

"About like you would expect, filled with ridiculous nonsense and more scheming toffs than you could ever imagine," Tom replied. "I brought Rose back with me. She starts school in a week. The rest are still there for another three weeks.

"That good was it?"

"I'm so done. I would like to move out of the Abbey into my own place, but I can't see how I could swing it when I just had the rest of them move to one house to cut expenses just over a year ago," Tom said. "Get this. They don't see a pretty girl and ask her out. First they ask if she has money. Not only that, they ask how much, then they invite themselves over to freeload. If she doesn't have enough she doesn't get any invitations. What a bunch!"

"And they've done such a good job ruling Ireland because?" Kieran laughed.

Tom only groaned in response.

"You'd never guess who showed up to Rose's ball plus two others of the ones we attended," Tom added.

"No idea. The King himself?"

"The Prince of Wales no less. It was all I could do not to bolt out the door."

Kieran whistled. "All the time he was consorting with a notorious Irish rebel and didn't even know it. It couldn't have been all-bad. There must have been something you liked."

"The horse races were a bit of fun and I took Rose out to a nightclub. Mary and her uncle come along. Mary ran into some of her old crowd which took the heat off and once her uncle took up with a couple of tarts he found in the club and pissed off it was actually quite a good time."

"So what happened when the hoity-toities found out you had a few coins together?"

"They didn't and I kept it that way," Tom replied with a grin. "I did have to break down and buy a set of tails." Tom made a face. "So when's Mam arriving?"

"Ha," Kieran replied. "You know she doesn't trust the English. She's sending Kathy and her two boys over to keep house for me instead. Kathy's husband was killed in an accident at work about ten months back."

"That's too bad. I never met our cousin's husband although I haven't seen her in years."

"She only a distant cousin barely a relation at all really. We'll see how things go when she gets here. I hope the boys aren't little shyts."

"You'll straighten them out soon enough if they are. You kept me in line."

"Humpf, with your face in a book all the time there wasn't much straightening to do," Kieran replied.

"I better get going," Tom said. "Three weeks of doing nothing but listen to them drone on about who's who does not run an estate."

"The real world intrudes. I'll see you later, brother."

-0-

Tom found Mary a few mornings after she returned from London in the nursery playing with the two children. They had a bunch of brightly colored wood blocks on the floor and were playing a game that involved setting them up and knocking them over. Nanny was tidying up in the adjoining room while Ivy had gone down to retrieve the nursery laundry.

"You're up and about bright and early," Tom commented when he saw Mary.

"It's a good time of day to spend in the nursery before the rest of the house gets moving," Mary replied.

"I was hoping to get a chance to catch up with you. We really haven't talked since you got back from America. Why don't we take the children downstairs?" Tom said.

"It's almost time for their walk, Sir," Nanny commented.

"You heard Nanny, we mustn't break their routine," Mary said with a smile.

"We'll take them for their walk then," Tom said. This business of steady routine for children wasn't something he totally agreed with. Children needed consistency yes but doing everything by the clock was not his style. He much preferred Ivy's way of letting Sybie rest when she was tired and play when she wasn't. Sybie still got a walk and a nap every day just not right on the second.

It wasn't long and they had both children in their strollers with their jackets on. The days were still warm in the afternoons but the mornings were cool.

"How are things with you really?" Tom asked. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself in London."

"As much as I could under the circumstances," Mary replied honestly. "I try to keep busy so I don't dwell on Matthew not being here."

"I know that feeling well," Tom said with a sigh. "That too will pass in time."

"Will it? I feel I owe you an apology for how I was acting after Matthew first died. I was so angry at everyone and everything for being here when he wasn't."

"It's understandable Mary," Tom replied. "I just dodged the nails you were spitting and waited. I knew you cared about your son and your family. It was just a matter of waiting things out a bit." He didn't add that he still didn't totally trust her motivations where money was concerned but as far as loving her son, he had no doubt.

"It's difficult being back in some ways. I turn a corner and expect him to be standing there. Matthew and I attended quite a few seasons together in London. He quite liked the balls."

"I still find myself thinking some days I wonder what Matthew will think of this or would Sybil like something, then I realize they aren't here. Now it doesn't hurt so much. I feel rather glad I think of them."

"So you're sure this part will pass as well?"

"Quite sure," Tom replied.

"Are you getting a governess for Sybie soon? It's coming up on time," Mary said changing the subject.

"No and I'm not planning on it," Tom replied.

"You know we all had a governess. It doesn't mean we love our parents any less."

"I don't think we'll ever agree on child rearing," Tom said. "I appreciate the time you and everyone in the family spend with Sybie, but I could never leave her and I certainly don't want her spending her days learning how to pour cups of tea and practicing walking with a book on her head."

"Taking children with you isn't always the best either," Mary pointed out. "I didn't attend the season with Mama and Papa until I was seventeen. It didn't hurt me to stay home and I spent a great deal of time with my parents when they were home."

"Your child, your rules, my child, my rules," Tom replied with a smile.

"You're quite determined on this. So how are you planning to educate her?"

"A tutor possibly when it's time or day classes at a grammar school. There is no rush. She's only two." Tom paused for a bit. "I've been meaning to ask you if you would be interested in learning more about how things are run. Your father does the decision making for the running the house and grounds. I just arrange for the work crews. Some day it will be time to pass on the torch."

"Heavens no," Mary replied. "I wasn't thinking straight when I tried to put my oar in before. I'm a complete dunce at these things and always have been. I'll probably take on the hospital charity from Granny one day. She's getting a bit too old for it whether she'll admit it or not. You should ask Rose. She seems interested in how things are done and the two of you seem to get on."

"She's busy with school at the moment," Tom replied. "You're sure you don't want to put your oar in. I've said before and I'm saying it again you're always welcome in meetings and if you have any questions just ask."

"Just don't make too many mistakes and loose the estate," Mary quipped.

"I've made a few small ones, but nothing terrible so far," Tom replied.

"How did you get Rose to attend the season? You said if I had any questions to ask them," Mary teased.

"That Lady Mary Crawley is a secret and is going to remain one," Tom replied with a grin and a slight flush staining his cheeks.


	11. Using My Connections

Chapter 11 -Using My Connections

"You look like you're planning a military attack," Tom said to Rose one evening in late November, 1922. They were in the drawing room having drinks after dinner. Cora, Mary, Isobel and Violet were just finishing up a game of bridge.

"Do I? Just thinking," Rose replied distractedly. "I might invite some guests next weekend. Two married couples from the university. Would you be available to go out dancing if they come?"

"Certainly," Tom replied. In truth he liked going out dancing with Rose. When they were out he usually had a good time. He was just careful not to have too much to drink. "I won't be too old for them will I?"

"You're not that old," Rose replied fairly seriously. "Besides both of the men are in their late twenties." The ladies had finished their bridge and had moved over to the seats near the fireplace. "They're finished their game finally. I need to talk to the family,"

Since Rose's debut Cora had received a number of inquiries but Rose had asked her to put every one of them off. Her excuse was she was too busy with school and it did seem to be the case. When she wasn't working on assignments, she was training the horses and had taken part in two competitions over the last few months. For her to mention inviting guests to Downton was rather unusual.

"Cousin Robert, Cousin Cora, I wanted to ask you something," Rose started once everyone was seated around the fireplace.

"What is it, dear?" Cora inquired.

"As you know I'm doing a two year General Accountant and Business Program." Rose took a breath. "In my first year I have to do a term project that involves keeping records for a charity fundraiser. Since I'm a woman some classmates and even some professors thought I might like to work for a church bazaar or something simple. It made me see red. I was thinking I'd like to organize a charity horse show for the hospital and have it here at Downton in the spring if you would agree. I thought perhaps Cousin Robert could host a charity hunt or a steeplechase at the same time."

"My goodness," Robert replied in surprise. "What happened to your rebel rhetoric?"

"I still have my opinions Cousin Robert, but I would like to do something that works with my interests," Rose said. "I thought why not put the family connections and all the rest to use for something that would benefit the community. Dr. Clarkson was over a few weeks ago and mentioned there are more and more women coming to the hospital to give birth but they don't have enough beds. I thought I could do something about it and at the same time practice my business skills and accounting."

Tom raised his eyebrows in surprise but didn't comment.

"It's a very large undertaking, Rose," Cora said with a slight frown. "It certainly would be for a good cause. Have you thought this through?" Cora held a number of events for the hospital throughout the year. She feared what Rose didn't realize was that Mrs. Hughes did the majority of the arrangements while Cora herself conducted the invitations and social aspects of the events.

"I've drawn up an outline," Rose said. "Of course it would depend on the board of the hospital and since three of you are in the room I thought you might give me an answer soon. I know it would be a lot of work. For a larger project like this the students are allowed to work in groups. The professors supervise everything to stop us from making any huge mistakes. There are two men in my class I thought I might ask to be involved. They're both married from upper middle class families," Rose said quickly to head off the protests she could see forming. "Their wives would help out I'm sure, selling programs, that sort of thing. I could invite them down next weekend. We could meet with the board and set a date."

"There are a great many things to consider, Rose," Robert said. "For one thing we're not running the house with a full compliment of staff and we would have to have a projection of costs to the estate."

"You will consider it then?" Rose asked hopefully.

"It's exactly the type of thing Rose should be learning to do, Robert," Violet said. "An event for the hospital is never out of place."

"I think it reflects well on Rose to think about the local hospital and organize an event on its behalf," Isobel commented.

"For once we're in agreement," Violet replied.

"Rose, it's very brave of you to want to take this on," Robert replied. "Go over your projected costs with Tom. He has a current copy of the estate accounts. If he can find the money for the staff and the expenses without us taking a backwards step, I will agree. What do you have to say Tom?" Robert was breathing a sigh of relief Rose wanted to work on something acceptable in their circle for once unlike her other ideas.

"I agree with you. It is a worthy cause but it will depend on finances," Tom replied noncommittally.

"Thank you both," Rose said excitedly. "I can go get my folder."

"Tomorrow morning will be soon enough," Tom replied smiling back at her. Her enthusiasm was contagious.

-0-

"So, that skinflint Mr. Branson is finally giving up the funds to bring the staff back to normal," Miss O'Brien gripped. "It's about time."

"Miss O'Brien be thankful you still have a position," Mrs. Hughes admonished. "There have been a few close calls over the last few years and we all need to remember we could have been left high and dry."

"I for one am quite happy to have a roof over my head," Thomas Barrow commented. Being the head butler wasn't all he had dreamed it would be. Now he had to interview new staff and work them into the existing crew. The daily bickering and shenanigans Mr. Carson had handled so smoothly now seemed like a large bump in the road. It had been a great deal more fun to be the bump than the one who had to mend the road.

Thomas had a bit of a dilemma. Last summer when he was in London he had gone to a men's club where men of his persuasion could meet. He had met a fellow who was out of work and looking for a position as a footman. They had been seeing each other in London and Thomas had told him he would keep an eye open and they had been corresponding ever since. Now here was the perfect opportunity and he was faced with the problem of bringing his new love interest to Downton to work in the same house. It would solve his personal social issues on one hand and on the other create a massive problem with household discipline. He didn't know what to do.

"I think Lady Rose is sweet on Mr. Branson," Ivy said. She was downstairs having her lunch with the rest of the staff.

"What makes you say that?" Jimmy inquired. "I never noticed anything."

"That's because you're thick," Miss O'Brien commented before Ivy could say anything. "It's obvious the way she hangs on his every word and the way the two of them were pouring over papers for this charity event together this last weekend. She wouldn't go to London last summer without him. It created quite the hullabaloo upstairs. Where were you when that was all going on?"

"Didn't look like that to me," Jimmy said with a shrug. "He would have to help her if he holds the purse strings."

"You wouldn't know if a girl was sweet on you if she hit you over the head with a pole," Miss O'Brien responded. Ivy's face immediately turned red.

"Maybe the real question is he sweet on her," Jimmy said. The junior maids across the table all twittered.

"Or perhaps the question is what right do you have to be gossiping about the upstairs when you have work to do down," Mrs. Hughes admonished.

-0-

Thomas Barrow stepped through the door of Mr. Carson's teashop and was immediately impressed with the small shop. Crips white linens, bone china and silver teaspoons graced the tables waiting for the next customer. A formal sideboard held dome covered cakes and pastries on silver cake stands. China teapots, silver sugar bowls and tongs were lined up waiting to be used behind the counter with a selection of teas in different canisters. The shop was a microcosm of an elegant dining room waiting for the most modest patron.

"Mr. Barrow, what brings you to my humble establishment?" Mr. Carson asked. Mr. Carson was quite proud of his shop. He had located a second hand dealer who had bought out a number of failed estates and picked up china and silver flat ware for a tenth the price it would have cost new. Shrewd haggling and the six months free rent had stretched his funds and provided the shop with a range of elegant chairs and all the trappings of a high-class dining room. Some clever painting and arranging of furniture and draperies had produced a shop that was second to none. The local girl he had baking pastries and making sandwiches in the small kitchen was an excellent cook and people from all walks of life were regular patrons at his small establishment.

"I thought I'd stop in and see how you were doing. I was down to London this summer and haven't seen in you in some time," Thomas replied. He knew he was going to have to eat crow asking Mr. Carson for advice and was trying to work his way up to it.

"I was just about to close up," Mr. Carson said. "I'm only open for the lunch and the afternoon crowd. That is quite enough for me these days. Would you like a cup and a bite to eat?"

"That would be lovely, Mr. Carson, very kind indeed. You certainly have a lovely shop here," Thomas said and he meant it.

"It's a popular business," Mr. Carson replied. He put up the closed sign then went to pour a pot of water for the two of them. He indicated a seat for Thomas once he placed the pot with its trivet on the table along with a plate of tarts. "How are things? Are you enjoying your position as head butler?"

"I have to admit I am find things a bit different on this side of the fence," Thomas replied.

"Heavy is the head who wears the crown," Mr. Carson said before he poured out. "How was London?"

"Busy," Thomas replied. "Lady Mary was back and in fine form, holding court as per usual."

"She does know the ropes," Mr. Carson commented. "What brings you by?"

"I could use a spot of advice," Thomas finally admitted.

"That's a surprise. You're usually a one man island."

"Let's say I have a new appreciation for all your years in service."

Mr. Carson nodded his head in acceptance of the compliment. Thomas explained his predicament.

"The problem is if I don't offer my friend the position he may feel I betrayed him," Thomas said.

"There is a fine line between friendship and leadership, Mr. Barrow. It has always been my policy to discourage personal connections between the staff. It leads to more problems than they're worth. I would suggest you ask around the other houses in the area and see if there are any openings. Perhaps you may be able to refer your friend and take on a staff member from another household who would like to move up to the big house."

"Thank you, Mr. Carson. I knew you would have the answer."

"Now tell me Mr. Barrow, how much of a thorn in your side is Miss O'Brien," Mr. Carson asked with a chuckle.

-0-

By January Robert Crawley was thoroughly impressed with Rose's organizational skills and her quick understanding of financial matters. For a girl who had started out not long ago never handling money she had learned an incredible amount in a short time and was quite aggressive at twisting arms to get cut rates and pledges for donated goods for the hospital fundraiser. The event would cover three days with an invitational hunt on the first day, a horse show on the second and a steeplechase on the third. Robert had been impressed with his own daughters' accomplishments during the Great War but even they were no match for Rose's business acumen.

"You mustn't work too hard, Rose," Violet had scolded her when Rose had brought home folder after folder of information to go through with the hospital board and the family. Tom had found himself with the task of making sure the pastures were free no less than a month before the event so the grass could be mowed and the tents erected but otherwise this was Rose's endeavor. She ran the staff and other students working with her with every bit as much flair as the Dowager Countess herself.

Tom couldn't believe how much Rose had changed over the last year. The giddy impulsive girl that took too many risks was gone. She was still lively and full of energy and always ready to try the latest dance fad or new look but with her new purpose she had a maturity about her he found rather appealing and unsettling at the same time.

"Where is Mary these days?" Rose asked when she arrived back to the Abbey for a weekend in late January.

"Since her Uncle Harold decided to give her an additional clothing allowance when he was here last year, she's buying her outfits from Paris directly," Tom told her while they were out for a ride. They usually wound up spending a few hours together at least every other weekend.

"Understandable," Rose said.

"You seem to be happy," Tom commented.

"I can't believe how incredibly happy I feel," Rose said turning a beaming smile on him. "I have something to think about besides social events and endless parties that run one into the other."

"You do realize you are planning a social event," Tom said with a chuckle.

"One with a purpose," Rose said still smiling. "Don't tell Cousin Robert or Great Aunt Violet, I don't want them to know until I graduate, but I'm the only girl in the class."

"Tragically modern," Tom teased. "We should go back. It looks like it could rain any minute."

"I hate storms," Rose said her smile suddenly fading. "Especially lightening. It's one thing I don't miss about Dunneagle. I could never stand lightening storms and there are all sorts in the summer around the castle."

"From what I hear it's too bad a lightening bolt didn't strike the bagpipes and destroy them," Tom said still teasing.

"There were an endless supply," Rose said laughing and smiling again. "I'll race you back."


	12. Being the Boss

Chapter 12 - Being the Boss

The hospital fundraiser was only three weeks away when Tom spotted his brother Kieran walking along the lane in the village on a Saturday in late May. He had their cousin Kathy's two sons eight-year-old Shaun over one shoulder and nine-year-old Timothy under his other arm. Tom pulled the car to a stop beside Kieran to see what was up.

"You wouldn't believe what I found these two up to when they were supposed to be beating the rugs for their mother," Kieran said crossly.

"Do tell," Tom replied. The boys had arrived in October with their mother Kathy. They had been too long without a man in their lives and Kathy had been letting them get away with murder since their father had been killed. Kieran was having a hard time straightening them out. He had finally managed to get them to stop running away from school when he had put them each over his knee and gave them a good swat on the behind the second time they had run off from school. It seemed if there was something to get into in the village the boys could find it and Kieran was kept busy at least once a week tracking them down while they were getting into mischief.

"I caught them with the younger Mr. Mosely locked in the outdoor loo. They had it rocking but couldn't get it over. Poor bugger had been in there the better part of two hours. When I let him out his face was the brightest shade of green you've ever seen," Kieran said shaking his head. "I need to get back to work. These little beggars are costing me."

"Better give them over," Tom said. "I'll take them up to Lynch at the stables. A few hours of shoveling what comes out the back end will cure them of any interest in outdoor loos for a while."

Kieran dumped the pair of boys in the back seat of the car.

"You two behave yourself or I'll find you a spot shoveling cow dung at one of the local dairy farms every Saturday for the rest of the year," he threatened shaking a finger at them.

"Yes, Kieran," they said. As soon as Tom drove down the street a ways the boys began to giggle.

"You behave or I'll have you shoveling cow shyt," the older one imitated Kieran.

"Smarten up or I'll take you out to Brookside Farm this afternoon myself," Tom warned. Both boys quieted down immediately.

It took a few minutes for Tom to stop by Kieran's cottage and pick up the boys' wellingtons before he headed for the stables.

"So the pair of you like to smell the sweet stuff do yee," Lynch said when Tom told him what the boys had been up to. "Good thing you brought 'em by Mr. Branson. Geoff our usual stable boy 'as been down with a spring cold these last few days. I already have ten extra 'orses in and the stalls 'aven't been cleaned in two days."

The boys looked down the row of at least twenty stalls with horse heads sticking out of almost everyone and gulped.

"All those?" Shaun questioned pointing to the stalls.

"These 'eres the hunters," Mr. Lynch replied. "The carriage 'orses are in the other barn."

"There's more?" Timothy questioned turning pale.

"There's worse jobs," Tom said. "You two give Mr. Lynch any problems and I can assure you I will find them."

"Yes, Tom," they said.

"I'll be back for them at five," Tom told Lynch. "Any trouble I'll be up at the main house."

"Very good, Sir. Now you two get that wheelbarrow over there and two shovels and come with me. When you get the stalls done you can brush down the 'orses and clean their 'oves."

Tom held in his laughter until he had the car back to the garage. The boys were exactly like his brother when he was young and Mosely must have been a sight to see. Family gatherings in Ireland usually consisted of tale after tale of Kieran's escapades when he was young. These two had nothing on him.

When Tom got back to the stables at five he found Rose talking to Lynch going over one of her endless checklists. Rose was leaving no stone unturned. She was second in her class and was going for broke. At this rate she would take first easily. Timothy and Shaun were waiting for Tom. They were drooping and looked like their eyes would shut at any moment.

"I hope they weren't too much trouble," Tom said.

"You can send 'em back next weekend if you like, Mr. Branson. I have another six 'orses arriving. I'll keep 'em out of trouble for yee," Lynch replied.

"I'll let my brother know. These two wreak havoc with his business on Saturdays when he has to close to chase them down," Tom said. "I'll let you know if they're coming."

"I'll come into the village with you," Rose said. "It's a bit late but I want to pick up any receipts from Mrs. Travis, so I have them for Monday."

"Please don't make us come back and clean stalls next weekend, Tom," Shaun pleaded once they were all in the car and headed back to the village.

"My arms hurt," Timothy complained.

"I think it might be good for you," Tom replied. "Most of the horses are there for the big fund raiser Lady Rose is working on. The pair of you can do your part to help the hospital as well."

Rose had a hand over her mouth to hide her chuckle.

"But Tom," Shaun whined.

"No buts about it," Tom replied. He dropped Rose off at the Travis' with a promise to return in ten minutes.

Kathy came running out the picture of the mother hen with Kieran shaking his head in the doorway.

"Oh no, you two are not coming in for you dinners until you do the firewood you should have done this afternoon," Kieran informed the boys.

"Kieran Branson, you have no business picking on my boys like this," Kathy scolded him with her hands on her hips.

"They had no business locking Mr. Mosely in the outdoor loo either," Kieran informed her just as irritated. "You be quiet and go inside or I'll paddle your behind for spoiling them as well."

"Wouldn't you just like to try," Kathy retorted. Kathy was an attractive woman who had been widowed in her late twenties. She had long curly red hair and a temper to match.

"Oh, be quiet and go get the dinner…please," Kieran said in exasperation.

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied sweetly then headed inside.

"I wouldn't mind trying to paddle her behind," Kieran said to Tom with a chuckle while they were watching the boys collect armloads of wood.

"She's our cousin and therefore out of reach," Tom reminded.

"Distant Cousin," Kieran said. "But those two are enough to put any man off."

"Lynch wants them back next Saturday. I think I'll take them over. They had at least thirty stalls to clean today. I told them they could help out with the hospital fund raiser one shovel full at a time," Tom said with a grin.

"Good. It will keep the little beggars out of trouble," Kieran replied.

-0-

"Did you and your brother get the boys sorted out?" Rose inquired during the short drive back to the Abbey.

"He had them carrying firewood against their mother's wishes," Tom said with a chuckle shaking his head. "Those two are a handful and then some."

"You're a very good father to Sybie," Rose commented thoughtfully.

"Thank you. I think that's one of the nicest compliments anyone has ever paid me," Tom replied.

"Don't let them bully you into a governess for Sybie now that she is almost three. I had one and she was a perfect troll. I would have much rather had someone like Ivy when I was young. Sybie is happy, well mannered and obviously well cared for," Rose said thoughtfully.

"Thank you again, and I won't let them bully me," Tom replied. "Your not tiring yourself out are you?"

"No. I have everything done until my group meeting Monday morning at school," Rose said. "I'm taking tomorrow off."

"Good to hear," Tom replied.

-0-

"Just think of it, Mrs. Patmore," Alfred said while they were preparing luncheon the next day. "Opening a door and finding a kings ransom. They're calling it King Tut's tomb."

"That Howard Carter was just lucky or maybe he was unlucky. I don't like the idea of disturbing a grave even if the person is long since dead," Mrs. Patmore replied with a shiver.

"I would have to say he was lucky to have all the riches of a king at his finger tips. He'll never have to work again and if he does he'll have holidays and weekends off to boot."

"Here, who's been talking nonsense to you?" Mrs. Patmore questioned. "If it's that new footman I'll take my mixing spoon to his behind. Nothing comes of strikes and stirring up trouble."

"You have to admit, you could do with more time off and shorter days," Alfred replied. "I certainly could. Half a day off a week usually on Sunday so you can go to church is no time off at all."

"Here, you were in the army during the war. How much time did they give you?" Mrs. Patmore questioned.

"Not much," Alfred replied sulkily. "Still it does say in the bible one day in seven to rest, not a few hours one afternoon a week."

"My cucumber sandwiches will be resting in the trash heap if you don't hurry up and get that salad made. Did you put the soup for the staff lunch on to heat?"

"Not yet the rolls are still in the oven."

"And you want more time to rest? I would think you'd go to church and pray for more hours in the day so you would have time to get everything done."

-0-

"I can't go to his Lordship and ask for everyone to have a full day off each week," Thomas Barrow stated. It was one week before the hospital charity event and the house had been a flurry of activity. The staff was sitting down to their evening meal with Thomas at the head of the table.

"If you never ask nothing will ever change," Jimmy pointed out.

"I'm sick of being a slave to her ladyship's every whim," Miss O'Brien added. "She gets some idea last thing in the evening and I have to stay up all night making it happen and then be up again to get her breakfast. One full day a week to myself isn't too much to ask, two would be even better."

"Don't push too hard Miss O'Brien," Thomas warned.

"If you don't ask, we won't work," Alfred said. "Let's see how they all make out with no breakfast and lunch for a few days and having to make their own beds."

There was a grumble of agreement around the table.

"I can't deny I would like a day to myself each week or at least more than an afternoon," Thomas Barrow said. "Right then. I will ask but I promise nothing."

-0-

Rose was home from university and had both men from her class and their wives staying at the Abbey in preparation for the hospital charity event. Class was over for the term but they had until the end of June to complete their work and have the ledger and records submitted for evaluation. Their professor had been so impressed with their work so far he was arriving on Thursday to personally supervise the event and would be a guest at the Abbey.

Robert Crawley followed by Tom came into the day room where the group had their work set up and stopped by the table. Both of Rose's classmates were down at the pasture checking on final preparations where the horse show and steeplechase viewing was being set up.

"It's no good. The staff won't budge," Robert said with a sigh. "If we don't start giving them one full day a week off they are refusing to work."

"They can't be serious, Cousin Robert," Rose cried. "We're only two days away from the first guests arriving for the hunt and there is still so much to do. We've done so much work and it will all be in vain if they do this."

Rose could feel her heart sinking in her chest. She had worked so hard and learned so much. Her hopes and dreams were pinned on succeeding at school and building a career for herself in the horse world. When she had come to Downton to visit the first time she had been terribly unhappy without really knowing it. He relationship with her mother had never been good. When she was young she had been pushed off onto a Nanny who had treated her terribly, keeping her on a schedule so strict she had not even been able to take a nap when she was tired. After that it had been a governess who wasn't much better. Rose was terribly afraid of lightening and had been told to stop her ridiculous whining and received a slap across the face if she cried out in fright. She had spent many lightening storms curled under the covers shaking in fear holding her doll while she choked back the sobs so she wouldn't be heard. The only time she had been happy in her entire life was when she was practicing her riding and dressage with her father. He had let her compete until her mother found out and put a stop to it.

Terrance had worked for her father. He had paid her compliments and spun pretty lies and lured her into his bed. He had told her she was being modern and was everything he wanted until Cousins Edith and Matthew had caught them and put an end to things. Now she wondered how she could have been so stupid. Her Aunt Agatha and Louisa had insisted she make a play for Tom Branson. He was new money but from an aristocratic source which was better than new money from something as tawdry as manufacturing or newspapers they had said. At first Rose had thought why not. Marriage in the aristocratic world was mostly for convenience The man was handsome, seemed kind and he was only twelve years older than her, which was less than the age difference with between her parents. She had used the tricks Terrance had used on her to no avail. The more time she had spent with Tom the more she had liked him. He asked her about her interests and encouraged her to try new things that her mother and aunts would never have allowed. Soon she had found herself liking him more and more. She had been sure he desired her when they had gone out dancing the first time. She knew enough to recognize when a man's body was responding to her. She had done what she thought would secure a relationship when she went to his room. Tom had made love to her in a way she had never experienced with Terrance. Terrance had been all about what he wanted and his pleasure. Tom had pulled her to him and held her like he never wanted to let her go. Her heart had soared until things where done and he had mumbled, "I love you…Sybil." He hadn't even known it was her. She had gone back to her room, vomited the contents of her stomach into the loo and proceeded to cry herself to sleep every night for the next month. The morning after their encounter she had pretended as though nothing had happened.

She'd started reading and doing the things Tom talked about. He really talked to her and told her things about himself. At first she read the books she saw that he had. There had been books on how industry was harming the environment, ones on the suppression of the poor and some on social causes. Soon she had started reading other books on business, history, poetry and of course horse husbandry. She hadn't wanted to go to the debut in London. It really was a waste of time and she didn't want to spend her time with a bunch of people who cared for titles and property more than they cared about anything else. She had never had anyone ask her about her interests or discuss a book with her before in her entire life. Tom had challenged her on sneaking into his room and she had let him think it had been more than once. She had been so hurt when he said she would be married off to the first wealthy old man who came along she had lashed out in anger and pain. She loved him with all her heart and he saw her as nothing more than a young, irresponsible girl who was a nuisance if that.

She'd been horribly jealous of every woman who turned an eye on Tom in London. At university she had thrown herself into her studies. When she wasn't reading or doing assignments she was attending extra lectures. She was determined to build a life and career for herself and never again let the expectations of an aristocratic life push her into a vulnerable position. Now a staff dispute was about to destroy everything she had worked so hard to achieve.

"I'm afraid they are dead serious," Lord Grantham replied. "They just won't see reason."

"They don't understand," Tom said with a sigh. "I'm afraid I didn't either when I was on the other side of the coin. It's hard to see your employer's daughter wear a new dress that costs more than you could save in ten years."

"But there isn't any more money to hire the staff to cover all that time off," Rose replied. "I went through the books with you. Unless you make a drastic cut somewhere else in the household budget it just can't be done."

"I know. The question becomes do we make a cut that is going to hurt everyone and give into their demands or do we hold fast and take the chance of ruining the benefit," Tom replied.

"I've talked till I'm blue in the face," Lord Grantham said. "I've never had so much problem talking anyone round."

"Perhaps if I try," Rose said.

"Be my guest," Robert said in exasperation. "Good luck getting any further with them than I have."

"I'll come with you," Tom said to Rose.

Mrs. Hughes was pacing nervously in the hallway when they reached the downstairs.

"Lady Rose, Mr. Branson can I help you?" she asked.

"Lady Rose would like to speak to the staff," Tom said.

"Right this way My Lady. They're all in the servants' hall."

Tom could hear the boastful voices of one servant or another saying what they wouldn't do drifting out into the hall. It reminded him of the rebel group in Ireland when they had been planning the attack he had taken part in. What they wouldn't do all right. They were a bunch of boasting fools with no thought to the consequences.

"Lady Rose, Mr. Branson," Thomas said as everyone rose to their feet. In the silence Tom could hear Mrs. Patmore hooting and hollering in annoyance in the kitchen while she banged pots and pans around.

"Mrs. Hughes, please go ask Mrs. Patmore to join us," Tom said as he surveyed the room. They didn't look so brave or boastful now they were faced with him and Lady Rose standing there watching them.

"Mrs. Patmore, please join the others," Tom said once the cook entered the room. "We understand you're planning a job action in the form of a strike and you have failed to resolve your differences with Lord Grantham."

"Yes, that's correct, Mr. Branson," Thomas replied.

"In that case," Tom said. "Let me tell you this. As your employer I am within my legal rights to with hold all benefits of your employment during a strike. If you do not listen to what Lady Rose has to say and negotiate a settlement with her as a representative of this household within the next two hours I will cut the power and hot water to your quarters and you will not receive your meals on these premises. Is that perfectly clear to all of you?"

There were nods around the table accompanied by gasps and eyes opened wide.

"Who does he think he is?" one of the new staff members asked as Tom turned to leave.

"I am your employer," Tom said sternly turning back around. "Final say for any financial matters on this estate and this house rest with me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir," the man squeaked.

"I'll leave you in Lady Rose's capable hands. Whatever she decides I will agree to," Tom said with a nod to the room before he left. He had to brace a hand on the stair rail and take a deep breath before he continued upstairs. There was no more place for him below stairs and there never would be. He was the boss.

"Now ladies and gentlemen let us get down to business," he could hear Rose saying as he took the first of the steps.


	13. Jealousy

Chapter 13 - Jealousy

Rose's professor and his wife stepped out of their cab and tried not to gawk at the scene before them. The staff was turned out with Rose's two classmates in the line up between Tom and Isobel and the servants. There was a line up of every cab in the village at the door to the Abbey plus the three cars from the estate. As soon as one car unloaded and the guests were greeted with move servants joining the line to the right or staying with the car as it was taken around back the next pulled up and there were still more people waiting at the station to be ferried to the Abbey.

"Evelyn, how nice of you to come," Mary greeted her old friend Evelyn Napier.

"It was good of you to invite me," Evelyn replied. "The place is in fine form. I haven't been here since I convalesced during the war."

"Have you met my cousin Lady Rose MacClare?" Mary introduced.

"No, I haven't had the pleasure," Evelyn responded.

"We missed you during the season," Mary said.

"Duty calls I'm afraid. That is how it is in the foreign office," Evelyn said smiling at Rose.

"Are you a diplomat, Mr. Napier?" Rose asked.

"Only a very insignificant one," Evelyn responded.

"Don't let him fool you," Mary said. "Evelyn is heir to Viscount Branksome."

"Who do I have to thank for this affair?" Evelyn questioned. "Was it your mother's doing?"

"No, this is all Rose," Mary replied. "There will be drinks in the main hall in an hour. Come down and catch up once your settled."

"Lady Rose," Evelyn said with a slight bow.

"My poor professor," Rose whispered to Mary while they were waiting for the next car to pull up. "I thought he was going to pass out."

"I do hope he brought tails," Mary commented.

"I added formal attire to the invitations. Let's hope he read the fine print," Rose replied before they greeted the next load of guests.

Festivities were kicking off Thursday afternoon with the arrival of the invited guests to the hunt. Every guest was expected to make a minimum donation to the fundraiser with every aspect through the dinner Sunday afternoon designed to pry additional funds out of the attendees. One of Rose's classmates had a family connection to the London theatre and had managed to persuade a well-known singer and piano player to attend the dinner Friday night to entertain the guests. Rose had checked and double checked her arrangements and had her fingers crossed things would go well. One thing the family knew how to do well was entertain.

Tom entered the Abbey once all of the guests arrived to see Rose's professor talking to the Dowager Countess. The strain of standing for so long in a receiving line was too much for her these days. She was situated in a prime location in the main hall where she could oversee exactly what was going on.

"Miss MacClare is a wonderful student and she has an amazing aptitude for business," the man was saying. "I see no reason she would be kept off the Dean's list this year. There were those in my faculty that had their doubts at taking on a female student but her entrance essay was of such high caliber she beat out two hundred other applicants."

"Am I to understand there are no other women in her class?" the Dowager questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Not only are there no other women in the classes I teach, there are no other women in the faculty period," the professor replied.

On the outside the Dowager looked as calm and serene as a still pond but Tom knew her well enough to know it was a wonder the wig she always wore didn't come to life and do a backflip on its own.

"My grandson-in-law Tom Branson," the Dowager introduced.

Tom steered the man and his wife away from Violet and engaged them in conversation for a few minutes. The hall was filling up fast once people had found their rooms and freshened up from the train a bit. He looked around and spotted Mary engaged in conversation with a group he hardly knew and Rose circulating the room working the crowd.

The professor hadn't been wrong about Rose having a head for business. She had managed to do what Lord Grantham couldn't and settled the dispute with the servants quickly to everyone's satisfaction. His threat had provided the motivation but Rose's skill at negotiation had saved the day. In the end half days now started at ten in the morning and ended at midnight unlike the previous schedule where half days meant you were off at one and had to be back at work by seven although there had always been some flexibility below stairs with full days given for special occasions. The staff would now be allowed one full week a year off with pay as long as only one staff member at a time was on leave. Married couples like John and Anna would take time together. There hadn't been any increase in pay or cost to the estate. It was almost two years since Matthew's death and the estate was still recovering from the financial blow of the inheritance taxes.

Tom spotted a man he thought was Evelyn Napier talking to Rose. He had only seen the man once when he drove him to the train, back during the war when he was still a chauffeur. Evelyn was smiling and looking at Rose with a look of admiration. It wasn't long and Lord Grantham called for a toast. There were still a few more people to arrive tomorrow morning when the real event would kick off. This was just a warm up. Already Tom spotted the guests handing over checks to his mother-in-law or old Lady Grantham. From the looks of things the hospital would be doing very well this year.

The pomp and pageantry of the hunt had been everything Tom had expected and a few things he hadn't. Riding in the group had been fun although he still wasn't confident enough in his own riding abilities to attempt the more hazardous jumps. Mary had ridden in the hunt sidesaddle, as was her custom. There had been more than one gasp as Rose came striding out of the house in riding breeches and mounted astride. Rose had a group of three younger men buzzing around her to the point where Tom had not had a chance to speak to her for a moment since the day before. Evelyn Napier seemed to be front and center of the pack.

"Not riding Diamond?" Tom had asked Mary while they were waiting for everyone to get mounted up and the hunt to get underway.

"No, Rose is riding him tomorrow in the show. He's getting a bit long in the tooth to be ridden in a hunt one day and a show the next. I'm surprised you're taking part. Isn't this a terribly elitist activity for your tastes?" Mary inquired.

"I promised Rose I would try this once," Tom said.

"She'll hardly notice with Evelyn occupying her time."

"She's got a bit more than him to occupy her time this weekend," Tom defended. "What's he like?"

"A very nice fellow, I've known him for years," Mary said. "I used to have my eye on him back when I first met Matthew, but you know how that went."

"He's a bit old for her isn't he?" Tom asked. The sight of the three men buzzing around Rose was irritating him no end.

"Evelyn is the same age as you and the other two are somewhere around thirty as well," Mary said. "They're not too old, they are settled and stable. Sir Richard had twenty three years on me. It doesn't matter."

"There are the nannies with the children," Tom said to distract attention from Rose and Eveyln. He was gritting his teeth slightly. Sybie and James had just come to the doorway with their Nannies to see the horses and riders before they left. "Let's go over and say hello to the them."

Rose's professor couldn't believe how well things were going as the first day's activities were winding down. He had put his academic reputation on the line by backing his student's scheme. There were those who didn't think a woman had any place in business but he disagreed. His own wife was a statistician and had wound up locked in the academic world when businesses refused to hire a woman mathematician regardless of the quality of her work. Miss MacClare as he referred to Rose was handling things with the finesse of a CEO and had already managed to pry funds well in excess of the first day's fundraising goals from the attendees. She had three men in the room pledge matching against each other and looked like she was working on the fourth. All they had left to do this evening was to collect the cash and checks, enter the amounts into the ledger and lock everything in the Earl's safe.

"How are things?" Tom asked when he finally managed to get to Rose during the second to last dance of the evening. He was feeling a bit unsettled. They usually partnered each other for the majority of the dance parties held at the Abbey but tonight he hadn't been able to get near her.

"Everything is going quite well, thank you," Rose replied with a smile. "I haven't seen your pledge yet."

"Your terrible," Tom replied.

"No, I'm running an event to benefit the community hospital," Rose replied still smiling. "You could pledge match if you like. A number of the men are taking part."

"Like who?"

"Evelnyn Napier for one, Lord Brakford, Larry Grey," Rose named a few of the men off.

"Larry Grey?" Tom questioned. That was the prick who had drugged him as a supposed joke and now he was sniffing around Rose. Tom gritted his teeth. "Put me down for fifty pounds."

Just then the offending prick came over and tried to cut in.

"Larry, Tom here has just joined the pledge group. He's added another fifty pounds," Rose said working the rivalry between the two. The way they were glaring at each other she knew she could pry at least another hundred pounds out of Larry Grey. He was a prig but she had to put up with him through the weekend and at least another five just like him to achieve her goals.

"Fifty," Larry said raising his eyebrows. "Let's make it an even hundred."

Tom possessively pulled Rose slightly closer in irritation. "Why not two?"

"Touche'," Larry said as he wandered off in search of another drink.

"Tom do you realize you have just pledge four hundred pounds to the hospital," Rose said quietly.

"It's worth every penny," Tom replied still glaring at Larry's retreating back.

"Well, thank you for your support but now I must move on to the other guests," Rose said slipping out of his arms and gliding across the room to chat up a group with Evelyn Napier talking to Mary. Evelyn turned and raised his glass to Tom with a small smile.

Tom had enough. He went up to his room and pulled off his bow tie savagely tossing it on the dresser. He threw his shoes one after the other into the bottom of the wardrobe and pulled off his clothes roughly.

"Larry Grey. God damn Larry Grey," he swore under his breath. He couldn't care less about the money at the moment. The estate was doing well and the last transfer into his personal accounts from Mr. Murray was at least four times that amount. He was well on the way to being a wealthy man and he had so few expenses by comparison the funds just sat there. They might as well go to a good cause.

He was pacing back and forth in his room pushing a hand through his hair. All he could think about was Larry Grey making love to Rose. His anger and jealousy was rising to a boiling point. He hadn't been this jealous since he had been a chauffeur and forced to watch carload after carload of eligible young men parade through the front doors of the Abbey while he waited outside. Then he had been jealous but there had been invisible line he couldn't cross. Now it was all he could do not to go down stairs grab Rose by the hand and drag her away from her admirers.

The picture of Sybil he always kept in his room was sitting at an angle pointing towards the window. He wondered how long it had been like that. He grabbed it and stuffed it in the drawer. He finally got himself together enough to go and get cleaned up. He came back got dressed in a pair of trousers, shirt and jacket and headed down the servants' stairs to the back door. He didn't know where he was going until he reached his brother's place. It was one o'clock in the morning and the house was dark. He turned around and headed back to the Abbey, by the time he climbed the stairs and got undressed the house was quiet and the lights were almost all out. He sighed as he lay back on his pillow. The weekend couldn't get over quick enough for his liking.

By the end of the day Saturday the brutal pace Rose had set for her self was starting to catch up. She was working hard to be poised and charming and make as much for the hospital as she could. The guests did not see the endless meetings with her professor and classmates and meticulous records they were keeping behind the scenes. Every minute she wasn't entertaining was taken up orchestrating the details and making sure everything went off without a hitch. Both of her classmates were grinning from ear to ear and each had at least two or three business cards slipped to them already. She had ridden in the dressage and hunter class and managed to talk over half the entrants into riding for the hospital. Any purses they won would be donated back to the cause. At the awards ceremony that afternoon she had given a speech thanking the hospital board and Lord and Lady Grantham for their support. To everyone's surprise she had called up Mrs. Hughes, Mr. Barrow, Mrs. Patmore and Mr. Leech as well and handed each of them a small gift with the women each receiving flowers for all their tireless efforts behind the scenes.

She didn't agree with the philosophy of not rewarding workers to get them to work harder as was popular in many of the course books on business leadership she had studied at school this year. The staff worked hard and deserved recognition. The recently averted crisis with the hours had proven that. She had talked Cousin Robert into giving the majority of the household staff two days light duties as a surprise when last of the guests left as appreciation for all the work they had put in for the weekend. Tom had asked her to go for a walk in the garden with him after dinner tonight and she had put him off. She still had to meet with her professor and counterparts and make sure the funds were secured for the evening. All she had wanted at that point was to flop into bed and sleep for twenty-four hours. She didn't have that luxury as she had to be back up for a breakfast meeting at seven before the steeplechase event Sunday afternoon.

The weather looked like it was going to hold off Mary thought as she waited for the event to begin on Sunday afternoon. There were people from the village and the surrounding countryside as well as the wealthy elite who were snacking on finger foods and being entertained by a quartet. The horses were beginning to gather at the pole with the riders wearing either silks or bright ribbons tied to their sleeves. Wagers were being taken and there was a sense of excitement in the air. She couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in her family and the heritage that was being continued through the younger generation. Rose was only eight years younger than her but had a different idea about what was proper and what a young woman should wear. Mary had to admit she had done a wonderful job on behalf of the hospital and the family with the event.

Mary looked over to where Rose was holding court with a bevy of men. Two more had joined the throng that had been competing for her attention since Thursday and Tom was usually somewhere in the vicinity with a sour look on his face. Mary couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy when she spotted Evelyn handing Rose a glace of punch. She had a new appreciation for how Edith must have felt all those times when she had deliberately held court and Edith had been ignored.

Men were paying attention to her, just not the one she might have liked. Mary had always liked Evelyn when she was younger but he had seemed rather dull in comparison to Kamal Pamuk and then Matthew Crawley. If Mary had to admit it now, her attention really had been centered on Matthew when she hadn't been playing at romance with Kamal. Yesterday Evelyn had ridden in the horsemanship portion of the show and one of the jumping classes. He was every bit as handsome as Matthew had been and could even rival her brother-in-law in looks. He understood the aristocratic life in a way Tom Branson never could. Mary found herself trying to get Evelyn's attention that night at dinner and afterwards when she had joined the men playing billiards, but his eyes had gone to Rose the minute she walked into the room. It had been almost two years since Matthew's sudden death and Mary had not really been looking for a suitor until Evelyn had caught her attention. She was quite sure Rose was preoccupied with the arrangements and details for the event and not paying that much attention to the men following her about, but it still pricked at Mary's nerves that the man she wanted to notice her was looking elsewhere. _"Maybe it is time to try some modern ways like riding astride and being somewhat more vocal about causes," _Mary thought then immediately checked herself. _"I'll give the riding astride a go and see how I get on," _she thought. _"Getting a man isn't that hard to do I'm just out of practice."_ She straightened her back put on her best smile and headed towards the object of her new desire.


	14. A Suitable Man

Chapter 14 – A Suitable Man

"Rose, you will accept the invitation to dine with the Grey's," Lady Agatha demanded during afternoon tea a week after the fundraiser was concluded. Rose had accompanied the other ladies from the Abbey to Crawley House.

"I will not," Rose replied. "Larry Grey is an insufferable prig. I had to be nice to him for the sake of the fundraiser. I managed to get five hundred pounds out of him for the hospital. I will be nice to him if Cousin Robert and Cora invite him over, but I am definitely not interested."

"Larry Grey is not the most suitable suitor, Lady Agatha," Mary defended.

Louisa, Agatha and Violet had gotten together previously in the week to discuss Rose's attending the university with an all male course and they were determined to put a stop to it.

"You do need to find a husband," Lady Louisa admonished. "You'll never find a suitable match if you keep turning down invitations."

"I didn't say I was turning down all invitations," Rose replied. "Just Larry Grey's. Besides I have at least another full year left to my studies and I may decide to carry on for a full degree instead of an Associate."

"We have been discussing the situation," Violet began. "Attending an all male class is not done. You will ruin your reputation."

"Who has been discussing Rose's education Mama? Robert and I have consented and we're both very proud of Rose and all she has accomplished," Cora said.

"As we should all be," Mary added.

"Lady Agatha, Louisa and I all agree Rose should not be in an exclusive male class. It is akin to sending a girl to a private boys school. It just isn't done," Violet stated.

"It is done Great Aunt Violet, because I'm doing it," Rose said.

"But Rose, it just isn't Lady like," Louisa added.

"Who's to say it isn't Lady like," Rose retorted quickly. "You were all too happy when I was playing hostess for a fundraiser last week. Whom did you think was keeping the records and managing things behind the scenes? It was me, not some man, me."

"Fund raising is fine as a hobby," Lady Agatha said. "What counts is finding the right sort of man."

"My schooling and raising over twenty-two thousand pounds for the local hospital in one go is no hobby," Rose said angrily. She stood and pulled on her gloves. "I'll see the rest of you at home. The room is suddenly feeling rather stuffy." She headed out the door for the walk back to the Abbey.

"She'll ruin her complexion," Louisa stated.

"You all need to accept the fact Rose has modern ideas," Cora chided. "She'll find a man when she is ready."

"She'll wind up a spinster and make herself notorious or find someone totally unsuitable," Violet retorted.

"I hardly think so, Mama," Cora replied.

Rose returned to the Abbey in a foul mood. The envelopes waiting for her on a tray in the hall improved her mood slightly. It was a note from her professor saying she had received one hundred percent on her term project and had made the top of the class and Dean's list. He was looking forward to seeing her at the start of next term. There was a second note from Lord Brakford saying how much he enjoyed the weekend and would like to see her when she was next in London. She put the note back on the tray. Lord Brakford hadn't been too bad. Evelyn Napier had been very nice but it had been obvious Mary was interested in him. So many society girls grabbed at men if they knew someone else was interested. That wasn't how she wanted to live. Really she wasn't that interested in any of them at the moment and the pressure to get married she was under was ridiculous.

Tom came out of the library when he heard Rose come in.

"Rose, I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner and dancing tonight. Just the two of us," he asked.

"What no chaperone?" Rose retorted. She was still annoyed from her session with her three Aunts.

"No, well I. I just thought we might go out and celebrate your success," Tom said crestfallen.

"What do you want Tom?" Rose asked. "What do any of you want of me? I don't know anymore. I'm so tired and I don't know what everyone wants." The tears started rolling down Rose's cheeks.

"I'm sorry Rose, I didn't mean to offend you," Tom replied.

"No I'm sorry," Rose replied dabbing her eyes with a hanky. "Of course I'd love to go out. I'm just tired. I came from a session with the aunts telling me who to see and what to do. Why can't they just accept I'm doing things differently now?"

"Give them time," Tom said. "You've changed so much in the last year, I hardly recognize you anymore. We don't have to go dancing. We could just out to dinner if you're too tired."

"I'm still the same girl who likes to dance and go a little crazy once in a while," Rose said brightening up. "I'll go up and change."

-0-

"You're looking lovely," Tom said once they were seated at the nightclub and had ordered dinner.

"Thank you," Rose replied.

"You've done yourself proud Rose, please don't let the family make you feel bad. They want the best for you in their own way," Tom said.

"I know that. It's just hard sometimes and I am a bit tired," Rose replied. "Any great plans around the estate for the summer?"

"Nothing really out of the ordinary," Tom said. "I was thinking of getting Sybie a pony to ride. She is so crazy for horses."

"I'd be happy to help you pick one out."

"That would be good of you," Tom said. He paused for a moment before he laid his hand on hers. "Rose, I…"

"Tom what is it?"

"Nothing. There's your favorite song. Let's go dance."

-0-

"I don't understand what's wrong with that girl," Violet complained to Isobel one evening while they were in the drawing room before dinner. The family was to leave for the season in London in a few days.

"She seems to know what she wants," Isobel replied.

"Does she? She won't accept invitations from any of the young men she has met. She laughs and talks to them when they are here and she is flat out refusing to come up to London again even for a week."

"She has her mind on other things," Isobel replied. "She'll be back to school again soon. She did do an outstanding job for the hospital. She could easily run a large charity once she's done with her studies."

"But what about a family," Violet said. "How can I write to Susan and tell her Rose is back to refusing invitations after I only just wrote and told her how well she did and how many young men she had after her at the hunt?"

"Perhaps she has a specific young man in mind," Isobel said. "Or perhaps she doesn't want to burden herself until she is done school."

"Mary is back to consorting with Evelyn Napier," Violet said.

"He seems a very nice, well spoken young man," Isobel replied. "It's been two years. I for one am planning to support her."

"At least one of the young women in this house is being more traditional," Violet stated. She turned as she heard someone enter the room. "Good gracious, Mary what are you wearing? Showing that much leg is positively indecent."

"Good evening, Granny, Isobel. It's called a flapper. I thought I would try it out here at home. They say everyone in London is wearing them."

"Not everyone surely," Violet said in alarm.

"I think it is very becoming," Isobel commented.

"You would," Violet said sourly.

-0-

"It looks like we're going to be in for a bit of bad weather tonight," Thomas Barrow said to the maids and footmen assembled for their tea in the afternoon. "Best to check all the windows are closed and nothing is left out."

"Mr. Branson will be back with Lady Rose from her horse show late. He said not to wait dinner for them. They would pick something up on the way," Mrs. Hughes commented.

"Well, that's it then. With Mrs. Crawley away in Manchester and the rest in London it's just the children. Everyone get your chores seen to and we'll have an early night of it," Thomas instructed.

Everyone got to work quickly. The prospect of a night free even if it would be a stormy one was a welcome break.

Tom glanced at Rose beside him in the car. They had been to one of her horse shows. He had driven her there and watched while she took yet another trophy and purse. She had certainly made a name for herself in that world and was continuing to do well. The rain had started while they were having dinner at a small inn near the show. By the time they were almost back to the Abbey there was the occasional flash of lightening in the sky. Rose had grown more and more quiet with each flash and now had her fingers pressed over her mouth.

"Are you alright, Rose? You aren't sick are you?" Tom asked in concern. Her face was white and she looked as though she were about to throw up.

"No, I'm fine," Rose said nervously. "We're almost there. I'll be fine."

Tom had been trying to get up the nerve to say something to Rose about his feelings but every time he tried the words eluded him. He had never been good at flowery speeches or any of the rest of it. It had taken him two years to get up the nerve to ask Sybil to marry him and then it had come out as asking her to run away with him. Afterwards it had been two years of asking her this way and that before she had finally said yes.

The rain was falling so heavily by the time they approached the Abbey Tom pulled the car to a stop in front of the main doors and switched it off. The car could be moved in the morning. The grooms would be bringing the horses back from the show stables then. Thomas Barrow must have been watching for them as the door to the Abbey opened as soon as they pulled up and he was there with an umbrella for Rose.

"It's going to be a bad one, Sir. We've already lost power," Thomas said once they were safely inside.

Tom glanced in to see the hall was dimly lit with candles.

"Lady Rose isn't feeling well. We'll make an early night of it," Tom said.

Rose didn't say anything she just nodded her head in confirmation.

"Very good, Sir. I'll say goodnight then," Thomas replied.

Tom and Rose made their way upstairs and said goodnight. Tom glanced in to see Sybie was already asleep. He checked on James as well before he headed to his room. He really wasn't sleepy. He decided to light an extra candle and read a few chapters from a novel. Over the next hour the storm drew steadily nearer. The rain was pounding the windows accompanied by gusts of wind. The flashes of lightening were getting closer together and with them the claps of thunder were getting louder. Tom jumped when one particularly bright flash of lightening was accompanied by a clap of thunder that was so loud it shook the windows and rattled the heavy furniture.

The door to his room burst open with a gust of air that blew out the candles as the next flash of lightening and clap of thunder rocked the house. Before Tom knew what was happening he could feel someone grabbing fistfuls of his undershirt. Skin and chest hair were trapped in the fists along with the fabric. A weight was pressing itself tight against him and pushing him into the bed. He reached to try to disengage himself from the painful grip the hands had on his chest as the next flash of lightening illuminated a blonde form in a white cotton nightie pressing itself into him and shaking like a leaf.

"Rose. Rose. You've got to let go. You've got my skin," he said as he tried to pry her fingers loose. Rose let go only to wrap her arms around his middle and squeeze so hard he could hardly breathe.

"You're squeezing too hard," Tom gasped. He tried reaching to the side but it was no use he couldn't budge her grip. Finally he put his arms around her and pulled her close. It did the trick as she let go of her vice like grip around his middle and moved her hands to holding handfuls of only his undershirt.

"It's alright, Rose. You're safe. The storm is outside. Nothing will touch you here," Tom comforted. She only pressed her face tighter into him as the next clap of thunder shook the house yet again. Tom gave up trying to move. He pulled her close and murmured words of comfort until there was a little more time between lightening flashes.

"I'm going to get up now," he said quietly. Rose shook her head no. "I'll just close the door to stop the draft. It's all right. Get in the bed where it's warm. I'll be right back."

Rose finally loosened her grip and moved off him enough he could get up and close the door. She was in the far side of the bed curled in a ball when he got back. Tom crawled in beside her and pulled the covers up. He reached over and put his arm around her drawing her as close as he could with her knees in the way.

"Come here, love. Nothing is going to hurt you," he cooed quietly.

Rose finally uncurled then squashed herself against him burrowing her face in his neck as the storm continued to rage with gusts of wind and rain so hard it felt as if the very house were shaking. Tom lay stoking her hair and murmuring to her try to get her rigid body to relax. After what seemed like an hour Rose finally moved her face from where it was pressed. There was a faint light coming in the window from what Tom assumed was a yard light someone had put on in the yard. He raised his hand and touched her face. He could feel her lips trembling through his fingertips. He slowly moved his mouth to hers and placed a slow lingering kiss on her lips. He kissed her again on the forehead before she placed her cheek against his chest and sighed. He continued to stroke her hair and back until he felt her body finally relax and her breathing begin to slow. He laid his cheek against her hair and drew her close in his arms as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift and find comfort in the feel of her lying against him.


	15. Discovered

Chapter 15 – Discovered

"Mr. Branson, Mr. Branson. Come quick," Thomas Barrow said. He was standing in Tom's room in his housecoat holding a candle. He stopped stock still with his mouth open as he realized Tom wasn't alone in bed.

"What? What is it," Tom said rolling over and opening his eyes slightly. Rose stirred beside him.

"The garage is on fire. There must have been a lightening strike earlier," Thomas replied. He looked away as Rose pushed herself up on one elbow.

"Where's the chauffeur? Is he out of the cottage?" Tom asked pushing back the covers and getting up immediately. He was already reaching for a pair of trousers when he remembered Rose was there. "You had best go back to your room, Rose," Tom said quickly.

Rose nodded and quickly scurried past Thomas. She opened the door and stepped into the hall to find Mrs. Hughes, the chauffeur, Jimmy and two of the maids standing there with their mouths open.

"I'll go and get dressed," Rose said as she hurried down the hall to her room.

Thomas continued to talk to Tom while he pulled on his clothes.

"The chauffeur is out. He came to the house to raise the alarm. We couldn't summon the fire brigade the telephone is out," Thomas said.

"Damn," Tom swore under his breath. "Get all the male staff up. I'll send someone for the outdoor staff as well. It's raining hard enough let's hope it doesn't spread to the stables." Tom had pulled on his clothes and grabbed an old coat from his wardrobe. "If the fire reaches the fuel storage we're going to be in for one hell of an explosion," Tom said as they moved to the hall. Thomas headed up stairs to get the other men who weren't up already and pull on some clothes.

"Right," Tom said as he saw the group waiting for him in the hall and took charge. "Jimmy go to Mr. Lynch's cottage and alert him. He'll have to watch the stables for any sign of trouble." Tom turned to the chauffeur who was soaking wet and in his pajamas. "Mrs. Hughes will sort out some of my clothes and a coat for you to wear. The town car is out front. The key is on the table by the front door. Take the car into the village and raise the alarm with the fire brigade. Old Mr. Mosely is with the brigade. He'll know what to do." The man nodded and left as soon as Mrs. Hughes handed him some of Tom's old clothes. Everyone made their way downstairs. Mrs. Hughes soon joined them as well.

There was a noise on the stairs as Alfred, the other footman and the hall boys all came down followed by Thomas. Rose came down as well

"Rose make sure everyone here at the house is gathered incase the fire spreads," Tom instructed. "Mrs. Hughes, be prepared for any injuries. We will send them to the house. Gentlemen take the buckets from the hall. Let's go."

Tom stepped out into the pouring rain. The flames from the garage were lighting the yard despite the gloom from the storm. Men were dashing about this way and that and there was a great deal of yelling. When Tom reached the scene he quickly realized there was nothing to be done to save the cars or the cottage. All they could do was prevent the flames from spreading to the other buildings and the stables. He began issuing orders and telling everyone to stay well away from the far side of the garage where the fuel tanks were stored. The group from the house had only been outside a few minutes when the first of the explosions knocked the majority of the men to the ground. They jumped up and rushed to put out the burning debris that had fallen on the other buildings. It wasn't five minutes later when there was another huge explosion as the fuel storage for the generator went up in flames.

As Tom got back to his feet he turned to look towards the Abbey. He gave a brief prayer of thanks there was no sign of flame near the house. Some of the men had been hurt by flying debris and were being helped away from the scene. Tom gave instructions for them to be taken to the servants' hall to wait for the return of the chauffeur to get them to the hospital. There were windows missing from some of the out buildings and he could hear the horses screaming in fright in the barns but so far nothing else had caught. It seemed an eternity before the bell of the fire brigade could be heard coming from the village.

At first light the garage and chauffeur's cottage was a smoldering heap but the danger to the other buildings had past. The fire brigade packed up and headed back to the village. The staff started to disperse and return to their lodgings.

Tom entered the Abbey through the back door. He made it as far as the servants' hall where sandwiches and mugs of tea were set out waiting for the returning men. He spotted Rose in the hall talking to Mrs. Hughes.

"Tom, you're face," Rose said in alarm.

"It's nothing," Tom replied. A piece of flying debris had cut the side of his face and he was covered with dried blood and soot. His clothes were soaking wet.

"You had best come in and sit down," Mrs. Hughes said going for the first aid supplies.

Tom went and sat in the servant's hall. He didn't have the energy to climb the stairs. Rose got a bowl of water and washed the side of his face.

"We sent the children back upstairs with the nannies an hour ago," Rose said as she worked.

"I hope they weren't too scared," Tom replied as he sipped a mug of tea.

"The explosions scared us all," Rose said.

Mrs. Hughes got out some ointment and a bandage to cover the cut.

"You may need a stitch or two," Mrs. Hughes said. "How bad is it out there?"

"The chauffeur's cottage is gone, the garage, two of the cars, all the petrol storage and the fuel storage for the generator. Other than some broken windows and minor damage to the rest of the buildings that was all that was lost," Tom said. "I'll call Mr. Murray in a bit and Lord Grantham and get the insurance adjusters onto it."

"No, you are going to go to the hospital and have that cut looked at," Rose replied. "I'll call Cousin Robert and Mr. Murray."

Tom got up and headed for the stairs. They were getting odd stares from the servants. They had another issue to deal with that was going to make the fire outside look like a minor blaze.

"Where is the insurance policy?" Rose inquired once they were in the main hall.

"Look Rose, you don't have to do this," Tom said.

"You are going to go and get cleaned up and then the chauffeur is going to take you to the hospital to have that cut looked at," she said. "I can run things for an hour or two. It won't kill me."

"Yes, fine," Tom said tiredly. "Murray has a copy of the policy and there is another copy in the storage room where I keep the estate records. Top drawer of the filing cabinet under I for insurance." Tom turned to climb the stairs then turned back. "We have to talk about what we're going to do about the other thing as well."

"It's nothing that can't keep until you're cleaned up and back from the hospital," Rose replied.

"Who made you the boss?"

"You did when you put ideas in my head. Now do as you're told." Rose turned away and went to look for the policy so she would have the policy number and contact information to give to Cousin Robert.

It was two hours before Tom got back to the Abbey with two stitches in the side of his face near the hairline. He had a pounding headache and was bone tired after only two hours sleep the night before at the most. He had to deal with the situation with him and Rose. He knew how gossip spread among the staff. She would be ruined. This time it was his fault and there was no getting around it.

He came in the Abbey to find Rose in the library drinking a cup of tea and waiting for him. The fatigued and worried look on her face belied the composed front she was trying to hold onto.

"What was the verdict?" she asked.

"Two stitches. It will heal," Tom said sitting down beside her on the sofa and accepting a cup of tea.

"The family is taking the early train. They'll be home in two hours or so," Rose said. "Murray will be along as well and there is a photographer coming to take pictures of the damage. The insurance adjuster will be here in the morning and I've instructed Mr. Barrow to replace the chauffeur's livery and two sets of clothes from the household accounts. The poor man doesn't have a stich of clothing to his name except his pajamas and they are ruined."

"What do they need me for when they've got you," Tom said with a slight chuckle then a grimace when a pain shot through his head.

"You should be in bed," Rose said with concern.

"Not yet, we've got to get other things straightened out first. You know how the servants talk. I wouldn't be surprise if them finding you in my bed wasn't all over the village by now," Tom said. He was rubbing his temple where the pain was. "We'll announce our engagement this afternoon when the family is back. That should stop the tongues from clacking a bit. We'll tell them I asked you last summer and you've just given me your answer. That was why you didn't want to attend the season last year."

"That's not why I didn't want to attend the season and you know it," Rose replied. "I thought you were going to throw me to the dogs and let them marry me off to someone horrible like Harold Levinson or even worse. That's what you said last year when we were arguing."

"I didn't mean it," Tom replied. "I was trying to get you to do what the family wanted. If anyone had ever found out about the other, I would have married you myself. I was partially to blame."

"Tom do you think this is a good idea? I'm still going to school."

"Yes, I think it's a good idea. You'll be twenty-one in a few months. We'll put a stop to the scandal before it starts and the aunts will get off your back. You'll be free to go to school as long as you like."

"Oooh, we're engaged," Rose exclaimed and threw her arms around Tom's neck. He hugged her back briefly until the pain in his head took over. "Oops, sorry I forgot about the head."

"Your family might not be too pleased when they find out I'm a man without a country and have a child from a previous marriage," he said pushing her back slightly.

"I don't care," Rose replied excitedly.

"Well most do," he said grimacing against the pain. "Let's try and get a few hours sleep before the family shows up…separately that is," he added.

"Thank you for taking care of me last night. I was terribly frightened. I know other people won't understand," Rose said as they headed towards the stairs.

"You were in a bad state. It was the least I could do," Tom said.

"Others wouldn't think so. I'll be a good mother to Sybie. I'll spend lots of time with her."

"You already do," Tom reassured her. "I'm sorry I'm not more enthusiastic. I've got a splitting headache."

"Go to sleep. Just don't change your mind when you wake up," Rose replied.

"I won't change my mind," Tom said. "Good night or good morning whichever is appropriate."

"Sleep well," Rose replied stifling a yawn with a hand over her mouth.

-0-

"Where is everyone Mrs. Hughes?" Robert Crawley asked when the housekeeper met the family at the door and a line of maids came out to collect the luggage.

"The men are all asleep, Lord Grantham. They were up all night with the fire and are exhausted. I'm afraid we have no power. The fuel for the generator went up with the rest of it."

"Yes, well, we'll make do. I'll just get freshened up and go survey the damage," Robert said.

"My Lady may I have a word in private before you go up?" Mrs. Hughes asked Cora. There had been too many witnesses to Mr. Branson and Lady Rose's sleeping arrangements last night. Her Ladyship might as well hear the news from her.

"Certainly Mrs. Hughes," Cora replied. They went into the drawing room and closed the door.

"I have some alarming news, although perhaps not unexpected," Mrs. Hughes began. "Last night when the alarm was raised Lady Rose was found in Mr. Branson's bed."

"Oh no, Mrs. Hughes. Were there many witnesses?" Cora asked.

"I'm afraid myself and at least four other staff members were in the hall," Mrs. Hughes replied. "Mr. Barrow had gone in to wake Mr. Branson. There isn't a hope of keeping this quiet."

"Thank you for telling me," Cora said.

"In their defense they were both fully dressed in their night clothes and there was a terrible storm," Mrs. Hughes added.

"It's still no excuse," Cora replied. "I will take care of this."

Cora sighed. It seemed there was no end to scandal when it came to raising young women. There wasn't a one of them that had managed to avoid it. At least this time the man in question was single and living under the same roof. He wasn't dead, already married or planning to run off to Ireland. Cora rose serenely and headed for the stairs. It was time to go wake Tom and Rose and hear the story from their own mouths.


	16. Shopping

Just a note on some social conventions of the period in response to a review. Age differences for marriage were somewhat different in the time. A man could be older up to 20 years and it was considered normal. Girls often married their father's friends but women never married younger men. The entire thing was much different than today. This was also a highly structured class system. A servant with a shop keeper would be as big a social divide as between a shop keeper and the member of the gentry.

Chapter 16 - Shopping

"I assure you Lady Grantham, nothing untoward happened last night," Tom assured his mother-in-law. "We returned late from a horse show, Rose was frightened by the storm and she came to find me. There wasn't any power and the house was cold. It seemed easier to stay put and wait things out. We fell asleep. If it wasn't for the fire no one would be the wiser."

"You don't know that, Tom and this is a fine mess," Cora replied.

"But we've decided to get married," Rose said with a wrinkled brow. "Shouldn't that smooth things over?"

"It's something," Cora said. "But there could still be rumors. People love to talk especially about Tom. I would prefer Robert not find out."

"We were going to tell people Tom proposed last summer and I've just accepted," Rose said.

"No, that's too long. They'll get suspicious. Tell them Tom proposed while you were working on the fundraiser and you were too busy to accept before summer. They will believe that part," Cora said. "Otherwise don't let on like anything is wrong. This isn't what I wanted for you Rose. I was hoping you would find a young man and fall in love."

"This union isn't without affection, Lady Grantham," Tom said. "I was planning to ask Rose to marry me once she finished her studies."

"Tom, you rotter," Rose said with a smile. "You never let on one bit."

"I didn't want to get in the way of your education and I am a bit old for you."

"I'd say you aren't now," Rose replied standing up to go take Tom's hand. She had forgotten Cora was in the room. Cora wasn't surprised. She had known for quite sometime Rose had feelings for Tom but she hadn't thought they were reciprocated. She still had her doubts that Tom was as gone on Rose as she was on him.

"We'll have a dinner to celebrate," Cora said. "It will be like the old days by candlelight. You can make your announcement then."

"I should go down and talk to Mr. Murray and Lord Grantham and survey the damage," Tom said. "If you'll excuse me."

"You know you're not out of the woods yet," Cora said to Rose who was biting her lip and blushing. It was definitely the look of a young woman who was infatuated with a man. "You've still got to run the gauntlet with your aunts and your Great Aunt Violet."

"He's so lovely," Rose said with a sigh not really listening.

-0-

"How could I have ever thought I would prefer this old monster," Mrs. Patmore complained as she watched Alfred stuff another bucket of coal into the old coal and wood cooker. "On top of it all they have three extra for dinner tonight and here I am without my electric cooker and no ice box."

"You've certainly changed your tune, Mrs. Patmore," Alfred said trying to hide a grin. "All this time you've been saying the electric cooker doesn't produce as nice a flavor."

"It isn't quite the same for bread or roasts, but I don't miss standing over this hot box all day," Mrs. Patmore said setting her towel down. "Now we don't have the kitchen maids to do the feeding coal and wood and we have to do it ourselves which is even worse."

"We're lucky it's summer and we can get the vegetables and herbs fresh from the garden. Her Ladyship certainly wanted a fancy meal for Lady Rose's engagement dinner," Alfred commented while he was julienning some beans.

"Mr. Branson is doing the right thing by Lady Rose," Mrs. Patmore said. "If he hadn't spoken up for her, he would have had burned offerings for his meals for the rest of his time here."

"I wouldn't mind a pretty girl in my bed," Alfred said with a sigh.

"You just mind your manners," Mrs. Patmore said. "A ring and a trip to the parson first if you please."

"Have you heard from Daisy?" Alfred asked.

"She's busy on the farm as far as I know. She's selling jams and jellies as fast as she can make them," Mrs. Patmore said. "It was such a shame the way William died. He adored her."

"He died on their wedding day didn't he?"

"He did. They talk about a virgin bride, but never a virgin widow," Mrs. Patmore replied.

"To die without ever being with your wife," Alfred shook his head and shivered at the thought, then started to laugh. "One thing you can say, Mr. Branson won't have that problem."

"Oh go on with you," Mrs. Patmore replied laughing and flicking a tea towel at him.

-0-

"Where will you go on your honeymoon tour?" Lady Louisa inquired at dinner that evening.

"We haven't discussed it, Aunt," Rose replied.

"They say Paris is for lovers but I much prefer Venice," Lady Agatha commented.

"Wherever it is, it will have to be in England, Scotland or Wales," Tom said.

"Whatever do you mean?" Lady Louisa asked in surprise. Everyone else in the family including Mr. Murray exchanged a look.

"I'm an Irish rebel, Lady Louisa. I can't set foot on Irish soil nor can I get a passport. If I ever left England I doubt they would let me back in," Tom replied levelly. He wasn't embarrassed about his past but he generally didn't go shouting it from the roof tops either.

"I beg your pardon?" Lady Agatha said. Her head shot up so fast the loose skin under her chin wobbled like a turkey's waddle.

"I'm a confessed rebel. My punishment was to be banned from my country," Tom repeated.

"Rose, you were aware of this?" Lady Agatha questioned.

"Yes, Aunt I've known for some time," Rose replied.

"Robert, how can you have this man run your estate?" Lady Agatha asked still flabbergasted.

"Tom has put aside his rebel ways," Robert replied. "He gets the job done and as to whether I have a choice in who runs my estate. I don't."

"It's alright, we can go to Scotland next summer and take Tom's daughter with us," Rose said covering Tom's hand with hers and smiling. "It will be fun."

"Scotland is no place for a honeymoon tour," Lady Louisa stated.

"I don't think the location has much to do with what goes on, on a honeymoon," Mary said with a smirk.

"Mary, you're being entirely too forward. What will Mr. Murray think?" Violet demanded.

"I'm sure he knows what goes on behind closed doors Granny. He's been married for forty years," Mary replied trying to hold in her giggle.

Rose had her napkin over her mouth to hold back her laughter.

"I daresay the country will be of little consequence," Mr. Murray said calmly.

Cora and Isobel were sniggering in their napkins as well. Tom's face was as red as a beet. Robert rolled his eyes.

"When are you planning to get married?" Lady Louisa tried again.

"We were thinking at Christmas during my term break," Rose said. "Just a small family affair during the celebrations."

"You're the daughter of a Marquess. You can't get by with a small affair. Think of the people you need to invite," Lady Agatha said.

"This time I quite agree," Violet piped in. "You must have a wedding as befits your rank Rose."

"Tom and Rose should have the wedding of their choice," Isobel commented. "It is after all their wedding."

"Ladies please," Cora said. "Let's be happy there will be a wedding and leave it at that. The details aren't important."

"Robert, I insist. The family mustn't be made to look ridiculous. A small wedding will never do," Violet said. Mary rolled her eyes at her grandmother's statement.

"I'm afraid it must, Lady Grantham," Tom said. "The estate can't afford a large affair so soon after the fund raiser. We've just had a fire. We won't know for sometime where we are at. I'm afraid a large wedding is out."

"Mr. Branson is quite correct," Mr. Murray agreed.

"Now mother, Cora and Isobel are right. It is their wedding let them decide," Robert said.

"But, but you're a rich man," Lady Agatha said to Tom. "Surely you can afford the wedding Rose deserves?"

"I'm well off and will be a very wealthy man someday, Lady Agatha, if I work hard and the estate continues on it's current course, but I am far from rich nor will I ever be," Tom replied. "I started working for Lord Grantham without a farthing to my name."

"What will Shrimpy say?" Louisa asked looking at her sister.

"Papa will be happy I am marrying someone I care for," Rose said. "Mummy may be another matter."

"You leave your mother to me," Violet said. "Do try to avoid any more surprises Tom. You've almost given Louisa and Agatha apoplexy."

"I will try, Lady Grantham," Tom replied with a small smile. "Should we discuss my choice of religion or wait for another day?"

-0-

"Damnation!" Robert swore throwing the papers he was holding down on the sofa beside him in the library. "Isn't that policy worth the paper it's written on?"

"We took out a higher deductible which meant the premiums were lower. It cut costs in the short term. We just couldn't' afford better coverage," Tom said.

"With all these deductions it only covers less than half the cost of replacement," Robert stated.

"It couldn't be helped," Tom said feeling defeated. "From what Murray said we're lucky they didn't deem the fire an act of God and refuse to pay a cent. In hindsight perhaps I should have kept the more expensive coverage and cut something else. It's done now. No use crying over spilt milk."

"Any brilliant ideas on our next move?" Robert inquired.

"There is no sense buying cars without a building to store them in," Tom said. "The weather will ruin them in no time. We might as well throw the money out the window. We've already replaced the fuel storage but moved them both further away from the buildings to prevent future explosions. I'd say we repair the outbuildings then build a garage."

"The family needs a decent car," Robert said in exasperation. "We can't all go at once in the one we have."

"We can't buy new," Tom said. "It would deplete the cash reserves to almost nothing."

"My Mama might be perfectly happy traveling in a coach and four, but I am not," Robert stated.

"If we have the chauffeur stay in the servants' quarters with the other staff we won't have to rebuild the cottage right away," Tom replied. "If I hunt around I might be able to find something we can afford. I'll ask my brother if he's heard of anything. He is always on the lookout for a good deal in automobiles."

"The chauffeur stays on his own. It simply isn't done. We need to rebuild his cottage as well. He's above the other servants."

"He's separated from the other servants and believe me from personal experience I can tell you at times they treat the chauffeur like dirt," Tom said in irritation. "We have more than enough space at the main house. You can't have everything. It's a garage and cottage with one car in it or a garage with cars and a chauffeur who lives in the servants' quarters. You decide."

"When you put it that way a garage will be fine. I'll leave it to your judgment as to what you buy to replace the cars. Just try to buy English," Robert replied.

-0-

Kieran Branson stood waiting on the train platform for his brother early on a Saturday morning almost a month later. They were on their way to an auction where a large estate was being sold off. He had Timothy and Shaun with him. The two little devils were minding him a trifle better but he didn't dare leave them home with nothing to do on a Saturday with their over indulgent mother. A short train ride and a day spent with men would be good for them. Kieran groaned when he saw his brother get out of a car followed by Sybie and her nanny.

"Must you bring a servant with you where ever you go?" Kieran groaned in greeting. "It's embarrassing."

"Would you like to take a three-year-old girl to the ladies room or would you like me to do it?" Tom questioned. "She's coming."

"Don't get your knickers in a knot," Kieran replied. "Hello Miss Sybie, how are you this fine morning?"

"I'm very well Uncle Kieran, thank you. Have you met my Nanny Ivy? Ivy this is my Uncle Kieran," Sybie introduced. Ivy may not have had a fancy upbringing herself but she was teaching Sybie manners. Usually she asked Lady Rose what Sybie should be learning next.

"How do you do, Sir?" Ivy said with a curtsey.

"None of that," Kieran replied. "You can call me Kieran. These two are our cousin's sons Shaun and Timothy. It doesn't matter which name you call they'll both show up."

"Very good, Sir," Ivy replied.

Kieran rolled his eyes.

Sybie reached in the little purse she was carrying and handed Shaun her hanky.

"You have a dirty nose, Cousin Shaun," she informed him.

Shaun took the fancy lace hanky wiped his nose and shoved it in his pocket.

"Thanks for letting me use your prissy hanky," Shaun said.

"My hanky is not prissy, give it back," Sybie said.

"It's prissy just like you," Shaun taunted.

"I am not prissy," Sybie said. She quickly turned to Ivy. "What does prissy mean?"

"It means stuck up," Ivy whispered.

Sybie balled her fists and pinched her eyes.

"You take that back, Shaun," Sybie said stamping her foot and forgetting her manners.

"Sybie is a prissy, Sybie is a prissy," Shaun and Timothy chanted in unison.

"You two stop it this minute," Kieran said sternly. He was too late. Sybie had kicked each of the boys in the shins and they were hopping around holding their legs.

"Sybie, apologize to your cousins this instant," Tom instructed.

"Yes Daddy," Sybie replied. "Cousin Shaun, Cousin Timothy, I am quite sorry you are such rude boys."

"Sybil Branson that is not a proper apology," Tom said. The train was pulling into the station and people were getting off.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kicked you," Sybie said shuffling her feet.

"I don't know where she gets it from," Tom said to Kieran once they were seated and the three children were busy gawking out the windows for the twenty-minute train ride.

"You think those two are like me, but she is just like you," Kieran replied.

Kieran whistled as they inspected the line up of cars that were being auctioned from the estate they were at. The lawn was set up with large white tents filled with furniture and housewares. There were ten cars plus all the tools from the garage and some of the latest equipment for car repair in one tent.

"It's no wonder they went broke," Kieran commented. There is easily twenty-five thousand pounds or more worth of cars sitting here never mind those tools. I wouldn't mind a few of those myself."

"Aristocrats are mostly a bunch of spending fools," Tom said. "They see it, they want it, they buy it. There is no thought to the money running out or where it's coming from."

"And you're marrying another one? Timothy put that down. Shaun the pair of you get over here right this minute."

"I don't have any choice. We got caught in the same room in the middle of the night. It doesn't matter. Rose is alright and she has a good head for business and money."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic," Kieran commented. "I think you should bid on this one." They had just looked over a Rolls Royce Silver Ghost limousine. It was a posh car by any standards.

"I will. It's hard. Last time around I was so taken, I couldn't think straight. It wasn't all a rose garden but we were happy. This time around I'm thinking about it more. She's pretty and smart. I care for her and I want to rip the head off every man who looks at her and she'll be good to my daughter but I'm not jumping for joy over fitting into another aristocratic family. From all accounts her father is a good bloke but her mother is hell on wheels."

"Don't they live somewhere exotic?"

"They're in India," Tom confirmed.

"Half a world away," Kieran said slapping his brother on the back. "Stop worrying. She's one pretty girl. You're going to enjoy sipping from that cup of tea."

"Is that all you think about?"

"That and cars," Kieran said with a chuckle.

Tom went to find Sybie and Ivy. Ivy was busy admiring some porcelain figurines.

"They're such fine things," Ivy said wistfully.

"You can always bid if you like," Tom said.

"Oh I couldn't, Sir," Ivy replied.

"Some of this will sell for whatever they can get for it. You'll be surprised," Tom said.

Tom's prediction was correct. There were a number of items that received no bids at all. The second hand dealers at the sale were mostly after the fine furnishings and paintings. Tom bought an expensive china doll, a trunk of doll clothes, an elaborate doll cradle and a fancy doll house for Sybie for two shillings. Ivy's eyes were round at the fine items that were going for next to nothing. When a pretty china tea set with matching plates came up, she asked Tom if she could bid.

"Of course," he replied. "Wait and see if there are any bids. If there aren't offer them some ridiculously low price. There is no reserve on anything today and no minimum bid which means it could sell for 10 pence and they won't bat an eyelash."

"Are there any bids before we move on to the next lot?" the auctioneer questioned. "I ask again are there any bids. For the third and final time."

"Ten pence," Ivy called out.

The crowd was mostly made up of men buying for second hand stores. There was a rough laughter through the crowd at Ivy's low bid.

"You sure you can afford the food to put on them fancy plates, love," one man called out gruffly.

"Ignore them," Tom said in a low voice.

On the third call the gavel went down and Ivy had an elaborate tea set for 10 pence.

"I'll give the set to my mother," Ivy told Tom shyly. "She's never had anything so grand or fine."

"Or cheap," Tom said with a chuckle.

Ivy got in the swing of things and bought a set of Royal Dalton figurines as well for 30 pence. She was grinning from ear to ear when she won the bid.

"You better stop buying all that fancy breakable stuff. We won't have anywhere to pack it on the trip home," Kieran teased.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't think," Ivy said crestfallen.

"I was only teasing," Kieran said quickly. "You mustn't mind what I say. You did very well. We'll load it all in crates and get it home in the cars my brother buys or on the train. You can buy as much as you like."

"Those are the only things I wanted, Mr. Bra…Kieran," Ivy said.

"That's better. No one but my brother's snooty in-laws or the bank manager call me Mr. Branson," Kieran said.

There was a break before the cars came up for auction. Tom gave Ivy some money to take the children to the concession tent for a sandwich and a cake once they had her china packed in crates and she had paid her coins. Kieran and Tom were all business while the cars and tools were up.

"That Bentley sportster is just over eleven hundred pounds new," Kieran murmured to Tom. Initially there were some rapid bids but the bidding dropped off when the car got to three hundred. Tom bid twice and managed to buy the car for three hundred and fifty pounds. It would be a good car for him to drive around the estate without having to take the town car.

"Still a hell of a price," Tom said to his brother. "Ten years ago would you ever have thought we'd be doing this?"

"Five years ago I would have told you, you were insane," Kieran replied. "Does that Nanny of yours know how to drive?"

"I don't think so," Tom replied.

"Too bad," Kieran said. "Cause I'm bidding on that one."

By the time they were done, Tom had bought the Bentley for himself and the Rolls Royce for the estate for six thousand pounds. It was an amazing deal as new it would cost fifteen. The car Kieran bought for eighty pounds would have sold for five hundred new. For all the professions of fortunes being made and easy money in investments, the reality was there was a great deal more lost than was made and used luxury items just weren't selling.

"Do you know how to drive by any chance?" Kieran asked Ivy.

"I'm afraid not, Sir Kieran," Ivy replied.

"Thank you for the elevated rank," Kieran replied with a chuckle. "No time like the present to learn. Tom will watch the kids while I teach you to drive."

"I couldn't," Ivy said.

"We have three cars to get home and only two drivers. It's you or nothing and I have to make two trips. Come along."

"You're not too bad," Kieran said an hour later as Ivy made the tenth lap around the manor house where they had attended the auction. "We'll put you in the car between us when we drive back. You'll do fine. Just try not to grind the gears too badly on my new car and stay to the left side of the road."

Ivy pulled up and cautiously stopped where the other two cars were parked and loaded for the trip to Downton.

"You look like your having fun," Tom said. Ivy smiled shyly and nodded.

"I am awfully nervous, Sir, but it is fun," Ivy said.

Sybie decided she wanted to go with Uncle Kieran which left Tom with the two boys in the Rolls playing cops and robbers the entire way back. They couldn't go too fast with Ivy driving Kieran's car. By the time they got back to Kieran's he thought if he never heard you dirty rat or stick 'em up again in his entire life it would be too soon. Kieran drove the second car to the Abbey with Ivy as a passenger and Sybie slumped over asleep with her new doll in the seat in the back. Tom glanced back to see Kieran laughing at something Ivy had said. He shook his head. His brother could be such a scoundrel at times.


	17. Past Mistakes

Chapter 17 – Past Mistakes

Jimmy entered the servants' hall just before the midday meal. He plunked himself into his chair and drummed his fingers on the table. It wasn't half a minute later and he was back up and going to look for Alfred.

"What's eating you?" Alfred asked when he saw the scowl on Jimmy's face.

"I don't know what she sees in him," Jimmy grumbled.

"Who sees in whom?" Alfred said while he turned to pull a pan of bread pudding out of the oven.

"Ivy," Jimmy said in annoyance. "She's off with Mr. Branson's brother again. _For driving lessons_." Jimmy made a face at the last part and imitated Ivy's voice.

"You don't say," Alfred replied. "Well that's it then. We're both out of the loop. I fancied her, but she didn't fancy me. I know when it's time to move on."

"She took the kid with her to boot," Jimmy groused.

"He is the little girl's uncle," Alfred pointed out. "There's always more fish in the sea."

"What does she see in that old man?" Jimmy complained.

"A man that is paying attention to her who is well established and he isn't that old," Alfred replied. "You should have spoken for her when you had the chance."

"You're no help," Jimmy said before he went back to the other room.

-0-

"Thank you ever so much for teaching me to drive and helping me get the things I bought to my mother's," Ivy said as she was maneuvering Kieran's new car along the lane headed towards her mother's home.

"Think nothing of it," Kieran replied. "It gets me out of the house and away from those little bug…boys. I normally like kids but those two would try the patience of a saint."

"They're just children," Ivy said.

"Shift down before you get to the corner and stay to the left," Kieran instructed. "You want the motor to pull through as you turn not labor and you want to be over incase anyone is coming the other way."

Ivy did as he instructed.

"Children who thought it would be a grand joke to get into my socks and unratttle the toes on every last pair," Kieran replied. "I'd like to send my cousin and her pair of demons packing but she'd never find another place with those two. So she stays."

"Uncle Kieran, what does lecherdus mean?" Sybil piped up from the back seat.

"The word is lecherous and it means to have something on your mind you shouldn't," Kieran replied. "Where did you hear that?"

"Daddy said you were being lecherous and Ivy shouldn't go anywhere with you without me along," Sybil replied.

Kieran's bright red face matched Ivy's.

"He's a fine one to talk. I'm not being lecherous Sybil. I'm being polite. I'm helping Ivy get her things to her mother's and teaching her to drive so she can take you out in your father's car," Kieran replied.

"Oh, OK," Sybil said sitting back. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," Ivy replied shifting down and then turning onto the next lane after checking there were no cars coming.

-0-

In mid-November Tom came in from one of his trips out around the estate to find Lord Grantham waiting for him. The man's face was the picture of rage. Tom hadn't seen him this mad since he had found out Edith was living with a married man.

"Branson, a word in the library," Lord Grantham said. There was no question he was in for it now.

"It has been brought to my attention this marriage you are entering into with Rose is a result of your being caught together in the middle of the night in your bedchamber," Robert stated angrily.

"That's part of it. It's pushed thing forward a tad," Tom replied. "There wasn't anything going on but I don't' expect anyone to ever believe that. I'm doing the right thing and setting things straight."

"Must you create a scandal with every young attractive woman in this house! There are tongues clacking in every corner of the village. I gave my word to her father Rose would come to no harm and now this!"

"Now see here. Rose was perfectly capable of creating a scandal all on her own when she first came here. I'm to blame this time and I'm doing the right thing. I didn't run off or turn my back on her. She'll be my wife and the tongues will stop when the next thing comes along."

"You may control the estate, but this is still my house. You broke the rules of conduct under my roof!" Robert bellowed. "I trusted you to take care of her."

"I was taking care of her! She's terrified of storms. Terrified like I've never seen anyone else if you care to know. I should have sent her back to her room once she calmed down. I didn't so it was my fault and I'm doing the right thing. What else do you want me to do?" Tom yelled back.

"I want you to show some respect for my family and our wishes," Lord Grantham shouted. "Stop this nonsense about getting married in the Catholic Church and get married in front of the entire village here at Downton. That will shut the old biddies up."

"If that's what it takes to get you off my back and stop the gossip, I'll do it if it's what Rose wants," Tom yelled.

"It's about time you were sensible," Lord Grantham said loosing some of his anger.

"I am trying to do the right thing whether you believe that or not," Tom said with some of his anger cooling as well.

"I do see that. There has been more than one man who has ruined a young woman and left her to turn in the breeze," Lord Grantham replied. "I do think it is best to get married in front of the entire village and put the rumors and gossip to rest."

"You're the one who knows how to handle the people," Tom said with wind going out of his sails. "I'll abide by your wishes in the matter."

-0-

"Edith it is so good of you to have us for the weekend," Rose said as she arrived at Edith and Michael's town home in London on Friday evening. "I could have never imagined planning a wedding even a small one would be so difficult while you're attending university."

"We're happy to have you," Edith replied. "Papa still hasn't forgiven me for living with Michael so we don't get to see too much of the family."

"We're counting on you both coming to our wedding," Rose said.

"Tom's already here. He is in the study with Michael."

They went through to the study where Sybil was busy playing on the floor with her doll she had brought along. Tom didn't have a chance to greet Rose before Sybil was over to her in a flash.

"Rose, I have so much to tell you," Sybil said. "We went on a train to come here, Daddy gave me a picture of my Mama to keep in my room. I'm old enough now not to break it and Uncle Kieran kissed Ivy."

"My goodness that is a great deal of news," Rose said bending down to give Sybil a kiss on the cheek then giving Tom a kiss hello. "Hello, Michael."

"We were just discussing going out tonight to that nightclub you're fond of," Tom said. "The blue something or other."

"The Blue Dragon. That does sound lovely," Rose replied. She took a seat beside Tom. Sybil immediately came over and squashed in between them.

"So what is this about your Uncle kissing your Nanny?" Rose asked with an indulgent smile.

"Uncle Kieran's been giving Ivy driving lessons so she can take me in Daddy's car. He said the only thanks he wanted was a kiss. Ivy kissed him in front of Mr. Jimmy when we got home. Mr. Jimmy got so mad he broke Grandpapa's umbrella right in half," Sybil said in a matter of fact manner. "It was raining."

"My goodness," Rose said trying not to laugh. "Grandpapa will need a new umbrella." Tom and Michael were trying to hold in their mirth.

"Daddy and Grandpapa got in a fight. You could hear them all the way upstairs," Sybil related.

"Sybil that's enough," Tom said. "You go on and find Ivy. It's about time for your dinner."

"Yes, Daddy," Sybil said scooping up her doll and running off to find Ivy.

"What did you and Papa get into it over this time," Edith inquired.

"Well," Tom said rubbing the back of his neck and looking at Rose. "We're getting married in the village church. Surprise."

"That's a change in plans," Rose said. "You didn't think I should be consulted first?"

"Well, he made a good point," Tom said. "The tongues are clacking around the village. If we get married there it will put a stop to them."

"Oh fine, whatever, let's just get it done and out of the way," Rose said in exasperation. "Never mind what we want."

"It will be a beautiful ceremony no matter where it is," Edith said reaching over to take Michael's hand.

"We only had ourselves and two witnesses," Michael added. "It was everything I could have hoped for."

"You're right," Rose said brightening. "We have all weekend to shop for a dress and I have no school assignments for a change. I'm going to just let it happen."

The Blue Dragon was packed with people on a Friday night. The champagne was flowing and the hemlines were considerably shorter than the last time Tom had been to the club just over a year previously. Rose was full of energy and had Tom on the floor almost every dance for the first hour. They returned to the table for a drink and a short break. Michael and Edith were already seated. There were so many people Tom had Rose sit towards the wall so she wouldn't keep getting knocked by passersby.

"My, my look who we have here," a man who had obviously too much to drink stopped by the table. He had his arm around a girl that was at least three years younger than Rose. "The Lady Rose and her paramour accompanied by the infamous Mrs. Gregson."

"Terrance!" Rose exclaimed. "What do you want? Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Just stopping by for a friendly chat," Terrance slurred.

"My fiancée has asked that you leave her alone, I suggest you do so," Tom said rising to his feet. Michael stood as well.

"Just a word of warning, she acts wild when she's out but she's boring as hell in bed," Terrance Margadale slurred poking Tom in the chest with his finger.

"Why you," Tom was about to grab Terrance by the shirtfront when Michael stepped between them.

"Come along, did you say your name was Terrance? Let me buy you a drink to add to the ten or so you've already had," Michael said pushing the man towards the bouncers that were quickly approaching.

"Don't mind if I do," Terrance said stumbling and crashing into another table. The bouncers grabbed him and started heading towards the door. "Lady Rose what a joke. She's no Lady she'll sleep with any bloke who has a few pounds," Terrance howled in loud voice that could be heard over the music and noise in the club.

Tom sat back down beside Rose who had her hands over her face. He pulled her close and handed her a napkin to dry her eyes.

"What a disgusting man," Edith said.

"They've tossed him out into the gutter," Michael said retaking his seat.

"Don't cry Rose, he's gone," Tom crooned kissing her hair. "We all make mistakes. I've made a mountain of them. Do you want to leave or do you want to dance some more?"

"I want to dance with you," Rose mumbled finally wiping her nose on the napkin.

"We'll go to the ladies," Edith said getting up from the table and escorting Rose to fix her makeup.

"You have to ignore those types," Michael said.

"I can but Rose gets hurt so easily. Some of her wild impetuous act is to cover it up," Tom said.

"She'll do fine with you and the topic of gossip will shift eventually."

"Unfortunately in Downton I seem to be the favorite topic on a regular basis," Tom said.

It wasn't long and the women were back. Tom and Rose were back on the dance floor. When Rose tried to drag Tom to the bar for a drink, he held back.

"Tom come on," she urged.

"No Rose. You're hurt and upset. When you're upset and you drink things go wrong," Tom replied.

"Just one," she coaxed.

"One, then we dance a bit and call it a night," Tom said.

"Do you love me?" Rose asked during a slow number. She had her head on Tom's shoulder.

"Yes, of course I do. I love you very much," he said. He claimed her lips with his as their bodies swayed in time with the music.

"Why don't you ever want to, you know?"

"I want to. Believe me I want to. We just have a few more weeks. We'll be wed and then we can do that whenever you like."

"It wasn't a lot of other men you know. Just him. He tricked me."

"I gathered that," Tom replied. "It doesn't matter. In a few weeks this will all seem like a bad dream."

"I hope so," Rose said. "That night I snuck into your room, I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry."

"Rose stop apologizing. We'll have a nice life and that part will be lovely too. Don't be impatient."

He kissed her again then kissed her temple and let his cheek rest on her hair.

"I…I want to right now," Rose said.

"I do too, love. I do too."


	18. A Pretty Young Bride

Chapter 18 – A Pretty Young Bride

"To my brother and his pretty young bride, may we all be so lucky," Kieran said raising his glass of champagne and then taking a sip. He spotted Ivy standing by the door in her uniform and winked at her. The reception for his brother's wedding was being held in the main hall at the Abbey. Tom and Rose had wanted a small affair, which had soon blossomed out of control. The horse drawn coach complete with footmen had come to take Rose and her brother James, Lord Newtonmore to the church. Her parents hadn't been able to make the trip from India. The church had been stuffed with the local gentry, townsfolk and servants. The only thing that had remained reasonably normal was the short luncheon reception they had planned for after the ceremony, and Tom's brother who was best man and who had steadfastly refused to wear a morning coat.

"Must you flirt with my Nanny in public," Tom said to Kieran when he had a few minutes while Rose had gone up to change.

"Look at the little poppin' jay over there," Kieran said with a smirk and gesturing towards Jimmy. "His ears are so bright red he could light up a room."

"Kieran what the devil are you up to?" Tom said.

"Helping a friend learn to drive and getting the young bucks to sit up and take notice. She did me a favor driving my car back. Now I'm doing one in return," he said. "She's your employee and almost young enough to be my daughter. Give me some credit, brother." Kieran slapped his brother on the back. "She'll be ready to try your motor once the weather clears a bit after the first of the year."

"And you don't think those two little devils are like you?" Tom said with a chuckle. "I seem to remember when our Mam forced you to be an alter boy and you stole the sacramental wine and replaced it with soda pop."

"You forget I pulled the wicks out of all the candles so the priest couldn't light them during the service," Kieran said laughing at the memory. "My career in the church was rather short lived. The boys wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for their mother."

"She lost her husband not that long ago, it stands to reason she's holding on too tight," Tom commented. "I'm leaving Sybil for the first time for three days and it was a hard decision. I realized I'm being foolish. Mary and Edith are both here as are her grandparents. Nothing will happen while I'm gone they can't handle. I must have put her mother's picture away and taken it out ten times before I finally put it in my daughter's room."

"I wish Kathy would come to her senses. She just about had a fit when I had Timothy strip down some old parts that were headed to the scrap heap. He skinned his knuckles. To listen to her you would think I was murdering him," Kieran said with slight groan.

"Why don't you send her back home?" Tom said.

"You know what would happen. She can't read or write very well. The boys are too much. She'd loose any post she got quick as a wink and they'd end up on the streets starving or living on the charity of others. She keeps a good house and garden and there's always a meal on the table. It doesn't cost me that much to feed and clothe the little nippers."

"You always were soft hearted," Tom said.

"Too much so," Kieran replied with a sigh when he spotted two small heads sticking out of the large cloakroom by the front door wearing top hats that almost covered their eyes. "Speak of the little buggers, here we go. I'm sure you can see your pretty new wife to the car by yourself."

-0-

"You've made a fine mess of things," Annabelle scolded her younger sister. "What is Mummy going to say? A trumped up marriage to an Irish rebel to cover up your disgraceful conduct."

"Annabelle, can't you be happy for me on my wedding day," Rose said while she was fastening the locket around her neck Tom had given her as a wedding present. "I love him and I'm planning to live with him the rest of my life."

"You've never understood anything about duty or heritage," Annabelle said.

"And you're just like Mummy. If you can't have anything pleasant to say, I don't want to hear it," Rose replied. Just then Cora, Edith and Mary came in to see if she was ready.

"A wife and mother all in one day," Cora said with a smile. "How does it feel?"

"Happy," Rose said turning to stand and giving each of the women a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry about a thing here. Sybil will be fine with us," Mary said.

"Of course she will," Rose replied.

"Any questions about what to expect?" Cora asked.

Annabelle let out an unladylike snort. Rose chose to ignore her sister.

"I must admit I am a bit nervous," Rose replied. "You know what really happened."

"Just relax and enjoy your time together," Cora said. "Things will work out."

"You look lovely together," Edith said. "Everything is fresh and new. A whole new page with no mistakes."

"That should last until she makes it to the bottom of the stairs," Annabelle commented scathingly.

Rose just rolled her eyes and headed out the door.

"Did you enjoy the day?" Tom asked as they headed off from the Abbey in the Bentley with a Just Wed sign tied the spare on the back of the car.

"It was lovely, all except my sister Annabelle," Rose replied.

"And my brother flirting with the Nanny," Tom said with a slight groan.

"I don't want to talk about them," Rose said. "Where are we going? Do tell. You can't keep the suspense up much longer."

"I'll give you a hint. We're not going that far, we're heading east and you might want to buy a bathing costume while we're there."

"Tom! It's the dead of winter. We can't swim in the ocean although I have been dying to try swimming. It's the latest thing. It was always too cold in Scotland."

"No ocean," he said with a huge grin that made his eyes wrinkle and dimples pop out. "They have an indoor swimming pool. Just installed last summer."

"Oooh," Rose exclaimed in excitement with her eyes round. "You know the aunts would say we're being terribly inappropriate."

"Exactly," Tom said with a laugh. "I have a young modern wife, I need to stop being such a fuddy-duddy, I believe you called me."

"I think it was a stick in the mud," Rose replied laughing with him in excitement.

Tom pulled up in front of a large white brick Victorian building in Helmsley.

"What do you think?" he asked. Rose was looking this way and that with a huge smile on her face.

"It's perfect. Why Tom, I didn't know you could be so romantic," she said.

"I try," he replied as he came around to hand her out of the car while the bellman was getting the luggage from the trunk and a valet came forward to take the keys. The truth was he loved Rose but he wasn't entirely sure if he was in love with her. He had made up his mind to make their honeymoon as perfect for her as he could.

"Would your wife require the services of a maid, Sir," the man at the desk asked.

"No," Tom replied. "My wife will call down if she needs one. For now we don't want to be disturbed."

"Very good, Sir," the man replied with a small grin.

As soon as the door closed behind the bellman Rose ran over and took a flying leap onto the bed and lay on her back kicking her feet.

"A little excited are we?" Tom asked laughing at her antics.

"I want to do everything at once," Rose said bouncing back up. "For these three days we don't have to please anyone but ourselves. What other surprises do you have planned?"

"You don't get all your surprises at once. You're going to have to be patient."

"You are so not a stick in the mud these days," Rose said bouncing back up. "It's only three. What should we do first?"

"It's your day. You decide," Tom said with a grin catching her excitement.

"I want to try out that enormous bathtub in the other room," Rose said. "I've lived in castles and expensive homes all my life, but I've never seen one that big."

"This is the honeymoon suite," Tom said with a chuckle. "It's meant for two."

"Then what are we waiting for," Rose said taking off her hat and plunking it on the dresser. "It sounds like it could be fun." She was digging about in her case for her robe when she suddenly stopped and pulled a paper wrapped packet out. "What's this?"

"Something I had Mary pick out for you," Tom said with a chuckle.

Rose ripped the paper open to reveal a black woolen swimsuit with a short skirt over a pair of shorts. It had a tank style top with buttons up the front and a pair of matching booties. She ran over to Tom threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back. As he let her go he looked into her eyes then kissed her again more deeply. When they pulled slightly apart he stroked his thumb over her lips.

"You aren't going to find me boring are you?" she asked quietly.

"I hardly think so," Tom replied kissing her on the forehead then turning her around to undo the buttons at the back of her dress for her. "You go start you're bath. I'll be right in."

He quickly called room service and ordered their dinner then started to get rid of his suit. It had been two years since he had last been with a woman and then he barely remembered any of it. Longer if you counted all the time he had been widowed and the time his late wife had been in the later part of her pregnancy. He suspected Terrance had plied Rose with alcohol to get her to his bed. This would be her first real experience with him that wasn't colored by alcohol. He wanted to make it special and push the demons from her past out of her mind. He left his drawers on as he padded into the bathroom to see Rose up to her neck in bubbles with her feet up on the end of the tub. She turned around and put her chin on her wrists on the side of the tub.

"You're not coming in dressed are you?" she questioned.

"No. Turn around and scoot down a bit so I can get in," Tom said. He shucked off his drawers then stepped into the tub and sank down in the warm water with Rose between his legs. He pulled her back to lean against him. The room was illuminated by wall sconces that gave off a warm, dim light. Rose pulled her arm out of the water and washed it slowly with a cloth.

"This is nice," she said.

"Very," Tom agreed relaxing back into the warm water and enjoying the feel of her naked wet body against his. He took the cloth from her and rubbed it slowly over her neck and shoulders then her back. Rose turned around in the tub took the cloth and washed his neck and upper chest where it was sticking out of the water. The sight of her firm small breasts was enough to make Tom quit this game of sensual exploration and grab her right then and there. He had to keep reminding himself, he needed to make this a good experience for her. When Rose was done she turned back around and lay back against him again. Tom shifted slightly to the side so he could lift her lips to his. He deepened their kiss letting his hands roam to her breasts and marveled at how each was only half a handful in his hands.

It wasn't long and the chemistry that had smoldered between them since Rose had first moved to Downton was taking over every sense. They toweled each other dry relishing in the feel of the rough fabric against their heightened senses, barely able to stay apart long enough to make it into the other room and into bed. Every touch, caress and movement was a new sensation for Rose. She had never had someone make love to her so completely. Tom used his body to give her pleasure filling every corner of her mind with him and what he was making her feel. When she though she couldn't take anymore he shifted slightly and touched her in a way that make her body contract in spasms of pleasure and the light behind her eyelids burst in pin points of white light. When she was finally conscious of her surroundings she felt his last twitching spasms of his answering orgasm.

"I told you it would be lovely," Tom whispered as he rolled onto his back and pulled her to him. "Here what's wrong," he said as he felt the hot tears from her eyes hitting his chest.

"I've never. I've never felt anything like that," Rose said tearfully.

"I'm sorry about that. I'll always try to make this part of things good for you," he said quietly.

"This has been a special day, hasn't it?" she said using the sheet to wipe her eyes then laying her head back on his shoulder.

"Very," Tom replied.

"Do you want more children?" Rose asked twirling a small tuft of chest hair on his pectoral.

"I haven't really thought it over," Tom replied.

"It would be rather funny if your brother decided to marry our Nanny wouldn't it?" Rose said lifting her chin to look at him and getting a devilish grin on her face.

"He claims he's making the boy she likes jealous," Tom said with a slight chuckle. "I don't believe him."

"Why not?" Rose asked. "Pushing herself up a bit to look at him more fully.

"Because he likes pretty girls as much as I do," Tom said pulling her on top of him and capturing her lips with his. "You ready for round two?"

"You certainly are," Rose replied laughing in happiness.

-0-

The time seemed to fly by in Helmsley. It was just after Christmas and the stores were still decorated for the season. The hotel was quiet so they were the only ones at the decoratively tiled pool. Most wealthy people didn't swim. It was more the fashion to sit by the pool for tea or relaxation. They splashed and played in the water like children. They went for a walk in the village and stopped at a bookstore where they each found a few volumes of interest. Rose selected a book of fairy stories with brightly colored pictures for Sybil so she wouldn't feel too left out. It was too cold to explore the castle ruins or walk on the Moors. Their time was largely spent feeding each other forkfuls of their dinner or exploring the sensual world under the covers. The second night woke Rose in the middle of the night to Tom thrashing about in his sleep.

"No, no," he was saying. "Don't leave, don't, don't leave me." The last part was with a cry of panic.

"Tom, Tom, wake up," Rose said shaking his shoulder. "You're having a dream you have to wake up."

"What, what, oh, Rose, oh thank God you're alive," he said reaching for her and pulling her close. "You're alive. I thought you were dead."

"It was just a dream. It wasn't real," Rose said stroking the side of his face.

Tom pushed himself up to a sitting position and rubbed his eyes.

"I have to get up," he said. He went into the washroom for a glass of water, then paced around the room restlessly. He finally came back to sit on the side of the bed and got under the covers with a sigh.

"It was only a dream, Tom," she commented placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It was the nightmare I had almost every night after my first wife died," he said slowly. "This time it was different. It wasn't her that was dying. It was you." He reached over and pulled her close to his side.

"Don't leave me," he said into her hair. "Just don't leave me."

"I'm not Sybil, Tom, I'm Rose. Open your eyes and look at me." She reached over to switch on the bedside light. "Look at me and say my name," she insisted.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, then stroked the back of his fingers down the side of her face. "Rose, my lovely English Rose," he said with a small smile.

"I won't leave you Tom. I'm right here," she said.

He nodded then layback on the pillows with her snuggled against his chest.

"I'll be glad this summer when you're home from school," he said. "Have you decided if you want to do more?"

"I don't think I do. Next term is work assignments and classess. I have to work at a business I'm assigned to two days a week, class the rest of the time. I've been assigned to a factory. I already don't like it and I haven't set foot across the threshold. I want to come home and run things with you, train horses and raise your daughter."

"She's your daughter now too. Are you going to be Mama or Mummy?"

"Mummy I think. Her natural mother will always be her Mama," Rose said. "Are you feeling better?"

Tom nodded and switched off the light.

"I love you, Tom," she said after a moment. His breathing had evened out and he was already fast asleep.


	19. The Fancy Man

I had a few questions and PM's about the use of Sybil's first name when Tom talks about her. Him referring to her as his first wife is deliberate and comes from family history/personal experience. My up bring was fairly formal English/European. The reference to the first wife but not using her first name is a sign of respect to the second wife and also the deceased. My grandfather was widowed twice then married his third wife who became an instant mother to five children. She was Mom to all the children and viewed them as her children. If their mothers were mention it was your mother or my grandfather said my first or second wife. He never mentioned them by first name even when his sister visited who had been close friends with his first wife. My grandmother kept personal items that had belonged to the previous wives which were given to their children when they became adults. Wedding pictures etc were also kept but put away. The children had access when they wanted but they were not displayed. Also a very good friend of mine's mother was widowed and remarried the man who raised him. She never ever referred to her first husband by his first name. She died a few years ago at the age of almost a hundred. I also knew a high ranking military officer when I lived back east who was a widower in his twenties. The deceased wife's first name was never used even though he was not remarried.

In the show, episode five Kieran is discussed. He has never met Sybil. In the Christmas special Cora and Violet discuss their greif. Sybil's first name is not used. Mrs. Hughes asks for permission to speak freely and Sybil's first name is used only during a very intimate conversation. There is a an intimate, private conversation that comes up in the next chapter, when Tom uses Sybil's first name. Otherwise in a more formal universe I don't think he would.

Chapter 19 – The Fancy Man

"Tom, not now," Rose said sourly. She was sitting up in bed looking over some notes for a report she had to have done for Monday. Tom had been busy pulling the ribbon open at the neckline of her nightie. He flopped back onto the pillow and put his wrist on his forehead.

"What is it this time?" he asked. It was mid-March and Rose was half way through her final term. She had been at the factory she had been assigned to for the last six weeks. The longer she was there the grouchier she got.

"The managers at the factory treat the workers abominably," she said snapping her book shut and putting in on the side table, scrunching down in bed and clicking off the light. "There are two others from my class who are complete dolts but the bosses treat them like prized beagles and they've already used one of their ideas even though it was completely ridiculous. They pat me on the head and don't listen to a thing I say," Rose groused.

"Can't you get reassigned," Tom said with a sigh. "You're the top of your class. You'd be happier at a bank or on an estate. You were so happy last year working on the fundraiser. That place is making you miserable."

"I'm sorry, I know I've been a complete grouch since I started there," Rose said. "I only have another six weeks and I'm done. Then it's two weeks of class, final reports and I'm finished. It's just so frustrating. I did so much good with my time last year. This year I feel so helpless."

"It might help if you talk about it," Tom said putting an arm around her and pulling her close then rubbing her arm.

"I've tried and tried to tell them workers who aren't worried about where the next meal is coming from or if they have a roof over their head tomorrow are more productive. They'll have less pilfering and breakage. In all likelihood the current practices are lowering productivity. I might as well talk to the chamber pot," Rose said. "They hire the loaders and some of the floor workers day to day. The workers have formed gangs to compete for the work. It's just awful. Something is going to come to a head. The managers like it because it keeps the wages low. The don't think what they are saving in wages they are loosing twice as much in pilfering. Do you know what the head manager said when I told him hiring full time workers would be more cost effective in the long run? I even worked out the projections."

"What did he say?" Tom questioned with a sigh.

"He said there was no possible way a woman could know the first thing about managing men. Oooh. I was so mad."

"You need to get out of there," Tom said. "Go somewhere where they recognize how talented you are with money and managing workers. You handled the staff problems here last year in just over an hour when no one else could. Talk to your instructor on Monday. I have to admit I won't be sorry when you're done at that place. You hate it and it's making you miserable."

"What have you got going on here at the estate?" Rose questioned. She was starting to relax now that she had blown off some steam.

"Sheering is coming up. We'll be hiring the seasonal workers for the summer before then. Road repairs, cottage maintenance and all the other things that keep me running all spring and summer."

"I am going to ask for a new assignment Monday. I'm not going back to that place," Rose said. She rolled over, picked up her books from the nightstand and shoved them under the bed. "Why should I spend all weekend writing a report for a manager who won't even look at it, when I have a lovely husband, a daughter to play with and a stable full of horses to ride?"

"You sound more like yourself already," Tom said with a grin.

"I do and I feel it too," Rose said hoping out of bed and shoving her feet into her slippers. "Come on," she said pulling on Tom's hand to get him up.

"Where are we going in such a hurry in the middle of the night?"

"You'll see," Rose said with a giggle pulling a blanket off the bed and dragging Tom to the door of their room then down the stairs to the formal dining room.

"All those times you've sat through those ghastly dinners don't tell me you haven't thought about pushing the plates on the floor and doing it right here on the table," she said while undoing her nightdress and dropping it on the floor.

"One look at Lady Agatha or old Lady Grantham's wrinkles usually puts me right off," Tom said ruefully while pulling her close.

"That wasn't either of their toes in your lap last Sunday night under the table," Rose said with a giggle while raising her arms to stroke his hair. "I thought you rather enjoyed it."

"I had to sit there for almost half an hour extra you little minx," Tom said with a chuckle while running his hands down her back.

"And you said you didn't think about that in the dining room," Rose said coquettishly. "Shame, shame Mr. Branson. If the servant's only knew."

-0-

"Mam, leave us alone," Timothy complained. "Kieran got us bikes and we want to go riding."

"You'll break your necks and leave me all alone," Kathy wailed.

Timothy and Shaun exchanged a look. This was their mother's usual tactic to get her way. Kieran had gotten a pair of used bicycles and let them fix them up at the garage. It had taken the better part of two weeks with doing the work themselves with only some direction from Kieran. As soon as their mother found out she had taken a fit.

"We're going," Timothy said. "Soon as I can ride well enough I'm going to visit Mr. Lynch. He said last summer I could work as a stable boy once I was ten after school and on weekends. I liked the horses. I'm going to do it."

"Those horses are vicious beasts that will tear you limb from limb," Kathy fretted.

"As soon as I'm old enough I'm getting a job and leaving you," Shaun informed her stamping his foot. "You treat us like babies."

"You need to be taken care of. You are babies."

"We are not," Timothy said getting really mad. "I fixed that bicycle all by myself and I took care of all those horses last summer. I feed them and brushed them and did all the things the men did to take care of them. Neither of us are babies anymore."

"Come on Tim, let's go before she tries to put nappies on us," Shaun said.

Kathy grabbed her shawl and ran down the way to find Kieran. She spotted him talking to that young chit he was so fond of.

"Kieran the boys have run off," Kathy said as soon as she approached.

"No they haven't. They're right over there with the other lads from the village learning to ride their bikes," Kieran said waving to where a group of boys with bicycles were running back and forth teaching Timothy and Shaun how to ride. For once the two of them weren't out looking for something to get into and had been behaving themselves since Kieran got them the bicycles to work on.

"Hello, Miss Stuart," Kathy said once she had calmed down a bit. "What are you doing in the village without Cousin Sybil with you?"

"It's my day off," Ivy answered. "I came down to bring Kieran a handkerchief I stitched him."

"A fine one it is. I'll have to keep it for Sundays," Kieran said with a smile. "When do you have to be back?"

"Not till midnight. Mr. Branson gives me a full day plus an afternoon every week," Ivy said.

"Then why don't you stay to dinner and we can go to the pub over in Malton later. They have music and dancing," Kieran invited.

"I couldn't," Ivy replied nervously. "My mother doesn't want me out on my own with a man."

"Kathy will come along, won't you?" Kieran coaxed.

"I can't leave the boys," Kathy stated.

"Only till nine or so. It will be good for them to be on their own. Teach them a little responsibility," Kieran said. "You're going to push them out the door if you don't ease up a little."

Kathy thought over her confrontation with the boys earlier.

"On second thought, I believe a night out at the pub would do me a bit of good," she said. "Dinner is at 5:30 don't be late." She turned around and headed back to the house.

"How old are you anyway?" Kieran asked. "I hope your old enough to go to a pub."

"I'm twenty-two," Ivy said flushing a bit.

"Is that so," Kieran replied. "I always thought you were quite a bit younger. It must be that lovely complexion."

Ivy flushed and giggled slightly behind her hand.

"I'm thirty-six by the way. Not such an old man after all," Kieran said thoughtfully. "Will we see you round for dinner then?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Ivy said. "I'll just be about my errands."

"Later then," Kieran said with a smile before he went back to work.

-0-

"What were you doing out with your fancy car man until all hours?" Jimmy questioned Ivy a few days later.

"Wouldn't you just like to know," Ivy retorted sticking her nose in the air. "What I do on my day free is my business." Jimmy had said about the same to her almost four years ago when she had started working at the Abbey. She'd had enough of Jimmy ignoring her. Alfred had asked after her but she just didn't fancy him. Kieran was nice, paid attention to her and didn't treat her as though she couldn't do anything. He even had her driving Mr. Branson's posh car now so she could take Miss Sybil to visit her little friends. Nanny had been quiet jealous until she had figured out she could come along with James. They were free to plan trips for the children when Mr. Branson wasn't using his car as long as they had the children there and back in a reasonable amount of time. Ivy was learning all the roads around the estate and had become quite a good driver.

She'd had a good time at the pub the other night and the little boys had been much better behaved during dinner than the last time Ivy had seen them. The first time Kieran had kissed her had been deliberately in front of Jimmy. She had waited until she knew Jimmy was watching before she gave Kieran a chaste peck on the cheek. Kieran had spotted Jimmy watching them as well, then informed her, "Not like that. Like this." He had kissed her in a way that made her eyes open wide. The other night they had a drink and danced at the pub until almost ten thirty. Kathy, Kieran's cousin had been chatting up a man at the bar. When they got back Kieran had walked her to the door and kissed her goodnight. It had gone on so long, Kathy had leaned over from the back seat and pressed the hooter to get Kieran to hurry up. When he finally released her she had to grab the doorframe to steady herself.

"I don't suppose you'd go out with me on your next half day," Jimmy said.

"My afternoon off is already committed," Ivy informed him. "If you think after all this time I was still waiting for you to speak up for me, you have another think coming."

Just then Thomas Barrow walked through the hall talking to Mrs. Hughes.

"I don't know what is wrong with the polish on the dining room table, Mrs. Hughes," Thomas said. "We had it all waxed up with an even shine and the next morning the one end was all dull. Last time it was right in the middle."

"There's been similar things happening all over the house this last month," Mrs. Hughes said shaking her head. "It is rather odd to be a coincidence. I'll mention it to her Ladyship."

"Jimmy, I need you to lay out the embassy silver wear," Thomas called to him. "Setting for twelve. The menu is in the pantry."

"I'll get right on it," Jimmy said. "I'll talk to you later." He addressed Ivy in a stern tone.

"I won't be holding my breath," she retorted sticking her nose in the air and going for Miss Sybil's laundry.

-0-

Tom stopped by his brother's repair garage to visit his brother in the second week of May. Kieran had been spotted stepping out with his daughter's Nanny more than once by the other staff at the house. Mrs. Hughes had spoken to Tom about it but he didn't think there was much he could do as Ivy was a grown woman and as far as Tom knew there was nothing inappropriate going on.

"Hello, Brother. How's married life treating you?" Kieran asked while he was looking through a box of parts that had just come in.

"Mighty fine since Rose started working at a bank instead of that factory," Tom replied with a grin. "She'll be done when she gets home this Friday."

Kieran found what he had been looking for and headed back to install it.

"Sorry, I can stop to chat. Have to get this ready. The owner will be back in an hour," Kieran said.

"No, that's fine I just thought I'd stop by and see how things are," Tom replied fiddling with a stack of new tires near the front of the repair area.

"Fair to middlin'," Kieran replied. "Where's Sybil? She's usually out and about with you."

"Riding lesson this afternoon," Tom said distractedly. "Look Kieran, I didn't stop by to talk about me. I wanted to talk about you stepping out with Ivy."

"What about it?" Kieran said. "We always have Sybil along or Kathy. I'm not shaming her."

"Be that as it may, she's my employee. The other staff are talking."

"Let them talk," Kieran replied. "She's a nice girl. She's over twenty-one and I fancy her. End of story."

"What happened to making Jimmy jealous?" Tom asked with a sigh.

"I found out how old she is. I'm definitely not old enough to be her Da. Can you hand me the 3/4" spanner? Should be last on the right."

"So what are your intentions?" Tom asked.

"You sound like her Da, not her boss," Kieran said straightening up and closing the bonnet on the car then fastening the strap that held it in place. "Get in I have to test drive it, to make sure nothing else comes loose."

Kieran pulled the car out of the garage then closed up the door before they headed off.

"I don't know what my intentions are," Kieran said after a bit. "I have to get Kathy sorted first. She's been chatting up some local farmer. The boys are better since I got them a pair of old bicycles and they're tearing about with some other lads from the village. All I have to do is now is threaten to take their bikes away and their chores are done in a blink."

"Sounds like the radiator is loose," Tom said.

"You haven't lost the touch," Kieran replied as he headed back to the garage.

"Alright," Tom said with a sigh. "I'll speak to the housekeeper and see what I can do about the clacking tongues. You just watch your manners where Ivy is concerned."

"I don't know what you're fretting about. It's not like I would ever go near those toffs if I didn't absolutely have to," Kieran said. "Why don't you move out?"

"We'll wait until Rose is done school and absolutely made up her mind what she wants to do to make a decision. After this term I don't think she'll be wanting to go to school again anytime soon," Tom replied. He got out of the car to open the garage door.

"What about having more little 'uns?" Kieran asked.

Tom's face paled slightly at the mention.

"After last time you think I want to go through that again?" Tom asked.

"You've been married five months. From the flush on your face when her name is mentioned, I'd say you're doing well in that department. You could easily have another bairn in a year or so," Kieran got the dolly and the wrench he needed.

"I'll let you get back to work," Tom said dourly as he headed out the door.


	20. More Children?

Chapter 20 – More Children?

"What's this?" Rose asked. It was just after the end of her term. All that was left was to submit her final assignment and attend the graduation ceremony in September. Tom had set a small box on the nightstand that she had never seen before.

"They're French letters," he said sullenly.

"For what? We're married. Having children is part of it," Rose said in confusion. "I asked you before if you wanted children and you said you weren't sure. Has it taken you all these months to make up your mind?"

"Look Rose, I've been thinking about it. I don't want you taking a risk like that. We have one. She may not be your natural child but she adores you. Isn't that enough?"

"You're rather late to be thinking about that now," Rose said. "I have an appointment with Dr. Clarkson to confirm things tomorrow."

"You never said anything!"

"Nothing is confirmed but I'm pretty sure I am," Rose replied. "Aren't you happy?"

"I…I," Tom stuttered. It had been on the tip of his tongue to say he couldn't go through this again before he caught himself. "Yes, I'm happy. Sybil will have a younger brother or sister and we'll have a beautiful child." He drew Rose close and held her. "It might change a few things. You won't be able to train horses for a bit."

"Don't be ridiculous. I can still work on the plans we've laid out for the stables. I'll be able to ride until I'm at least four months along and after I can't ride anymore I can still instruct one of the grooms in what I want done while sitting on a chair. Running the stables so they come closer to breaking even instead of a financial drain on the estate is more about headwork than physical. I can do it and we haven't confirmed I am yet."

"You're taking too many risks," Tom said pulling her closer.

"Tom you're squashing me," she said pushing back from him a little. "You're acting odd. I've just given you some news that should make you very happy and all you can think about is me getting hurt."

"I am happy but I worry."

"You're being a mother hen. Honestly I don't know what's gotten into you," Rose said pushing herself up on her elbows and giving him a peck on the lips. "Sybil is almost four. If we're going to give her brothers and sisters it should be sooner than later. I'm much younger than my brother and sister. It isn't a good situation."

"I'll come with you to the doctor tomorrow," Tom said. He rolled over and stuffed the box of French letters into the drawer of the nightstand.

"You don't have to. It will be very routine and the answer will be yes or no," Rose replied.

"I'm coming," Tom insisted.

"Suit yourself," Rose said as she snuggled down under the covers and drifted off.

Tom lay on his back for a long time staring up at the ceiling. He should be happy at the prospect of having a child but all he felt was fear. He thought back to when he and Sybil had found out she was pregnant. They had been so excited. Sybil had insisted she was able to work until she was five months and she had planned to go back to work as soon as the baby was three or four months old and off the breast. He had been working at the paper and making a mere pittance. They had needed the money and she had worked until the doctor had told her she had to quit.

That horrible night when she died still haunted him almost four years later. He had thought the nightmares were a thing of the past until he and Rose had gotten married and he had that terrible dream on their brief honeymoon. It had started out like every other one of his nightmares with Sybil screaming and saying things that didn't make sense in her delirium. Then it had changed. It was Rose who was dying in convulsions that he was powerless to stop. He hadn't been able to completely shake the dream and it still came back to him in odd moments, hovering on the edge of his consciousness. He should be glad they may be having a child, but all he could think about was risk that would be taken with her life and the possibility of another bright young life ending before its time.

"Honestly, Tom," I can walk to the Doctor's office, you don't have to drive me. Stop trying to wrap me in cotton wool," Rose said the next day as she was getting ready to walk into the village. "It's a lovely day and I need to blow off the cobwebs after all those months stuck in a classroom."

"I don't want you over taxing yourself," Tom replied with a worried look on his face.

"I'm not over taxing myself, I'm getting some exercise my clucking husband," she said grinning at him.

"Oh, alright, we'll walk," Tom said with a sheepish grin then reaching for his hat and coat.

"You don't have to come."

"I want to," he said.

"It's amazing how you've managed to rent almost every space available," Rose commented as they approached the village. "The estate must be doing well now."

"Better than it was," Tom replied. "There's still a bit to do. Next year the maintenance on the Abbey should be caught up. Then we can start thinking about a new chauffeur's cottage. There are two more sets of older cottages that need to be fixed up then rented. I've been working on getting them done in groups every year as the estate can afford it. As long as there are no more fires or major set backs the estate will be in good shape in another two years."

"Shopping in London once in a while is fun, but I much prefer the country life," Rose commented.

"You know how much I like London," Tom said opening the door to the hospital for her.

"It's not all society parties. There are other things to do," Rose said.

"It can't be all that wonderful. Either Mary is at Evelyn father's estate every weekend or he's here when he isn't tied up with work. If London was that nice he would stay there instead of heading for the country every weekend," Tom pointed out while they were sitting in the waiting area.

"The country does have its advantages," Rose agreed.

Tom waited nervously in Doctor Clarkson's office while Rose was in the examination room.

"The test results will be back in two days," Dr. Clarkson said. "I'll have the nurse contact you when they're in. If you have a moment, Lady Rose there is something I'd like to show you. Both of you actually."

"Yes, of course Doctor," Rose replied.

Tom nodded. Rose had been correct. The visit was entirely routine.

"This is a result of your work last year, Lady Rose," Dr. Clarkson said pushing open a set of double doors that lead into a ward that had been painted bright yellow. There were ten beds in the ward plus another two private rooms opening off the area. A nursery was to the right of the entrance and separated from the main ward by a wall with windows running the length. There were four babies in the nursery at the moment. Their mother's were there with the nurses getting a lesson in bathing their newborns.

"We have beds for twelve, most of the latest equipment plus staff and training for new mothers. It's a vast improvement on the old days," Dr. Clarkson said. "I hope you'll consider doing more work for the hospital."

Rose looked back and forth with her eyes dancing in excitement.

"It does make all the work of the last two years feel more worthwhile, Doctor," she replied. "I'm not sure what the next while holds but I'm sure I will find myself involved at some point in future."

Tom was smiling at her indulgently.

"Of course, Lady Rose. You may find yourself with your own bundle of joy sooner than later," Dr. Clarkson replied with a smile. "If you'll both excuse me. I had best see to my next patient."

"Are you feeling better about things, my clucking hen," Rose asked as they headed home.

"Marginally," Tom replied. "The answer could be no."

"Or it could be yes. We'll know in two days. I do want children Tom. I know you aren't in favor."

"It's a big risk," he said with a sigh. "You know it's all my fault."

"What is?"

"Everything. Us getting caught, not thinking about birth control until it was too late and Sybil's dying. It's all my fault."

"None of that is your fault. We got caught together and it sped things up a bit. You couldn't have predicted a lightening strike. Not taking steps to prevent a pregnancy was as much a conscious choice on my part as yours and as for Cousin Sybil's death, how could it possibly have been your fault?"

"When we went to Ireland I had all these big ideas," he said. "I was working for next to nothing. We would have starved if it wasn't for her allowance. I hated taking the money so much she kept working past when it was time. I knew it and I let my stupid pride get in the way," he said with his lips starting to tremble. "Then I got into that mess. We had to flee the country. She shouldn't have been travelling that late in the pregnancy. If I had used my head we would have stayed put. She would have gone to the hospital and none of it would have happened. Now you could have a child and if anything happens it will be on me. I did this to you."

"Tom stop this," Rose said. They had stopped walking. She slid her arms around his waist. "I'm young and strong. There is a fully equipped hospital right here. I'm not foolish enough to have a baby at home. There are options these days. You don't know that anything you could have done would have prevented Cousin Sybil's death. She could have rested and gone to hospital and everything could have turned out exactly the same."

"I was there when it happened," he said pulling Rose closer. The tears were flowing and he couldn't stop them. "It was horrible. She was delirious and crying out in pain. She died in convulsions. There was nothing anyone could do."

"Precisely, there was nothing anyone could do," Rose said softly rocking him back and forth a bit. "Not you, not anyone. I'm not going to leave you. I won't take stupid risks and everything will turn out fine," she crooned.

"God, I love you. I love you so much," he said kissing her as though his very soul needed the reassurance she was there.

"I love you too. You with your funny perpetual razor burn and one eye that closes part way when you're tired and all your clucking," Rose replied reaching up to wipe the tears off his cheeks with the fingers of her gloves. "Did Lady Cora really mentioned the messed up shine on the dining room table and the hand prints all over the mirror in the drawing room at dinner?"

"She did," Tom said getting a crooked grin despite his puffy eyes. He felt a good deal better getting a weight off his shoulders he had been carrying alone for the last four years. "I almost choked on my wine. We'll have to stay put from now on in our room."

"How many outbuildings are there on this estate?" Rose questioned with an impish look as they started walking back towards the Abbey.

"Enough to keep us occupied with a different one every week for a year," Tom replied starting to laugh.

"Hmm, interesting. Oh, look at the time. We need to hurry up. I wanted to work Midnight this afternoon."

"Rose, you said no foolish risks."

"I have ridden Midnight hundreds of times. Practicing elaborate trots in a ring is not a foolish risk."

"Just be careful. For all our sakes."

"I will. I'm not going anywhere," she reassured him.

-0-

Mary entered the nursery five days later to see a line up of no less than five rocking horses. James was on the first horse with a toy horn, Sybil on the second and a variety of teddies and dolls on the other horses. James was madly blowing his horn as hard as he could. He and Sybil were rocking for all they were worth with Sybil calling, "Tally Ho!"

"Mama. We're going on a hunt," James said stopping what he was doing and running across the room to his mother.

"Good afternoon, Aunty Mary," Sybil said bouncing her curtsey. "Did you have a nice trip to London?"

"Good afternoon, Sybil. Yes I did have a very nice trip, but I'm very glad to get back to you both," Mary said smiling at the pair. "What have you two been doing while I've been gone?"

"Hunting," James replied going back to his rocking horse. "I'm going to be a great hunter when I grow up."

"You'll need to be a very good rider before you can ride in a hunt," his mother said taking a seat on a stool to watch the pair of them.

"We had our riding lesson this morning," Sybil contributed. "Mummy couldn't give us our lesson though. Mr. Lynch did instead. Mummy was crying too much."

"Why was Mummy crying?" Mary asked.

"I don't know exactly. Daddy said she might loose something precious. They were both very upset. I gave them each a kiss to feel better," Sybil said.

"I'm sure a kiss helped very much," Mary said rising to leave. "I'll see you both when you come down to see Grandmamma and Granny."

Mary spotted Miss O'Brien carrying some of her mother's clothing over her arm and asked her where Lady Rose was.

"She's in her room," Miss O'Brien replied. "Bed rest for two weeks Lady Mary. Doctor's orders."

Mary tapped on the door to Tom and Rose's bedroom before she entered.

"Cousin Mary," Rose said reaching a hand out to Mary. Rose had been lying in bed looking out the open curtains. Mary took her hand and sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"I hear you're on bed rest for the next while," Mary said.

"Two weeks," Rose said with a nod. "We hadn't told anyone yet. We thought the news of a baby on the way would be a surprise. We were waiting for the weekend when you would be home and Evelyn was expected. Edith and Michael are coming for a visit too."

"It is a surprise and glad tidings," Mary said.

"It might all be over before it really starts," Rose said sadly. "I started bleeding. Tom took me to the Doctor right away. I have to stay in bed for the next two weeks. If the bleeding doesn't stop…" Rose began to tear up.

"Now, now that isn't helping," Mary said handing Rose a glass of water from the bedside table. "It will do more harm than good."

"I know worrying isn't good for me or the baby. I'm just so anxious and Tom is beside himself," Rose replied.

"You have to think positive. What did Doctor Clarkson say?"

"He said this happens to some women. It isn't common but it is not uncommon either. It can be overcome, as long as I rest and don't exert myself, everything should correct itself," Rose replied.

"Then that is exactly what you'll do," Mary said.

"How are things with you and Evelyn?" Rose asked. "There is nothing like a little romance and gossip to get your mind off your own problems."

"We're negotiating a treaty," Mary replied with a laugh. "At least that's what he calls it. He's heir to his father's estate. James is heir to my father and Evelyn needs a son and heir. We're trying to decide how and where we would live. Which estate do we favor or do we divide our time between the two. It's all so complicated."

"Love isn't complicated Mary," Rose said. "At least it doesn't seem so now."

"It is for me," Mary replied. "Somehow I can't find it in myself to just say yes and let the chips fall where they may."

"He's a nice man. My wish for you is that you work it out and have a wonderful life together. You're too young to be on your own," Rose said. "Why don't you do something daring while he is here this weekend in my honor since I'm stuck here in bed?"

"That sounds modern and scandalous," Mary said. "What would you have me do?"

"Look in the second drawer in the wardrobe," Rose said.

Mary opened it to reveal Rose's swimming costume. Tom's swim trunks were there as well.

"There's a very nice spot on the far side of the pond. The weather is nice and warm," Rose said with a smile. "It's rather romantic."

"Evelyn is so stiff he might faint and drown at the sight of me wearing this," Mary said with a small laugh.

"Time to unstiffen him a bit, as long as it's not the wrong body part," Rose said as the two women collapsed in a fit of giggles.


	21. The Receiving Line

Chapter 21 – The Receiving Line

Ivy pulled Mr. Branson's Bentley to a stop in the farmyard at Mason farm. This was the most daring trip she had made so far with the motor. She and Nanny had made the excuse they were taking the children to Mason Farm to see the farm animals. It had seemed like a good reason to get out and go for a catch up visit with Daisy at the same time. The fields and barns close to the main house were made up of stables and sheep runs. Ivy had told Mr. Branson and Lady Rose it would be a good opportunity for the children to see the animals and type of farm in their picture books. Mr. Branson had given her the use of the car for the afternoon and here they were.

"Welcome to Mason Farm," Mr. Mason said as he came out to greet them. Daisy was right beside him.

"Thank you for having us, Mr. Mason," Sybil said with a curtsey.

"My Cousin and I are very pleased you would entertain us," James said as he had been coached to do.

"You're quite welcome, Miss Sybil and Master James," Daisy said trying not to chuckle at the children's formality on a working farm.

"You two come along with me," Mr. Mason said. "What would you like to see first?"

"May we go see the cows?" James said getting excited. "Are they as big as they look in the picture books?"

"Do cows smile?" Sybil asked. "We have a book with a picture of a smiling cow. Horses don't smile like they do in books."

"You'll have to come and see for yourself," Mr. Mason replied smiling at the children's curiosity.

"Are you coming Nanny?" James asked looking over his shoulder.

"I'll stay and visit with Daisy. You and Sybil may go with Mr. Mason. Mind your manners and don't get all dirty," Nanny replied.

"You know they're going to come back needing baths," Ivy said to her with a smile.

"I was ever so surprised when I received your note you were coming," Daisy said. "I can't believe you're driving by yourself."

"Thank you for having us, Daisy," Nanny said. "I hope it wasn't too much inconvenience."

"Not at all. It's exciting to have company from the big house, even if it is just the children," Daisy said. "Come in both of you and have some tea."

"I learned to drive over the winter," Ivy told her. "It's been ever so much nicer since we can take the children out on our own when Mr. Branson doesn't need the car."

"You'll wind up working as a chauffeur," Daisy teased. "I don't know how respectable that would be though."

"Maybe she'll become a mechanic's wife," Nanny teased as well.

Ivy's face turned bright red.

"Do tell?" Daisy said. Here on the farm she was no longer the kitchen maid or assistant cook and she was enjoying her freedom. Her father-in-law was a kind man. In hindsight she wished she had made the move sooner.

"There's not much to tell really," Ivy said. "I'm seeing Mr. Branson's brother on my free time. He taught me to drive. He's ever so nice once you get to know him."

"The motor mechanic in the village?" Daisy asked with her eyes wide. "You are coming up in the world."

"He hasn't spoken up yet," Ivy said flushing. "Enough about me, Alfred sends his regards. He wondered when you might stop by for a visit."

"Tell him I said hello. I may stop by next time in the village. I'd like to see Mrs. Patmore," Daisy replied. "What news is there of the other staff?"

"We don't get downstairs very often," Nanny said. "There isn't much to tell. Anna and Mr. Bates have no sign of a baby yet. Lady Rose is expecting. She was on bed rest but she's up now and doing better. Lady Mary announced her engagement to Mr. Napier and otherwise things are as always."

"What news of Jimmy?" Daisy asked with a small smile. "You were always so struck on him, Ivy."

"Not these days," Ivy replied. "Since I've learned to drive I see him quite differently. He's so struck on himself. Once I started seeing someone else he decided to ask me out. What do I need him for when I can get myself around and see to my own needs?"

"Not to mention she has a well off shop owner hanging on her every word," Nanny teased which sent the three women into a fit of giggles and comparing men they had stepped out with.

-0-

In the middle of September the house was a flurry of activity. The family was coming home and arriving with them were Rose's parents. Her father had taken a six-month temporary posting to London so they would be close by for the birth. Her mother would stay at the Abbey while her father would come up on weekends. Rose was now five months along. It hadn't been an easy pregnancy. If she overexerted herself in the least, the spotting started all over again. She wasn't allowed any riding. Dancing was restricted to slow numbers and she had to teach the children's riding lessons from a chair at the side of the ring. She now had one of the housemaids assigned to her as she wasn't allowed to bend over and pick up her shoes off the floor. Tom had fussed and clucked to a point where he almost drove her mad.

"Tom, I can review ledgers from a chair. I have to do something with my time," Rose had complained near the beginning of the summer. "I'm going crazy with absolutely nothing to do." He had finally relented and let her review the estate accounts to see if there were any points she could find where they could improve returns. Her plans for the stables were considerably slowed until the following summer. Two of the hunter mares had been bred, which would put their foaling time next summer and they planned to turn two fields used for other crops into sweet timothy the following year to cut feed costs none of which required physical effort on Rose's part.

Tom hadn't believed Rose when she said she was fine after the first scare. He had gone with her to the doctor every three weeks like clock work and wouldn't have relations with her until the doctor had reassured him it was actually good for Rose and the baby.

"Marital relations will help your wife relax," Dr. Clarkson assured him. "As long as your wife doesn't do anything overly energetic or strenuous everything will be fine, Mr. Branson. Lady Rose needs regular rest every afternoon, a daily walk and fresh air."

"You're sure Doctor? It won't harm her in anyway," Tom replied.

"I understand your concern Mr. Branson. In your position and with your experiences I would be apprehensive as well," Dr. Clarkson said. "As long as Lady Rose continues to get plenty of rest and avoid stress she should deliver a healthy child with no problems. I do suggest she move down to the hospital a few days before the due date just to be on the safe side and to put aside any doubts you may have."

Tom hadn't known if he was in love with Rose when they were first wed but now he knew without a doubt he was deeply in love with his wife. It was different than what he had felt for Sybil. They had been so lost in feeling and had such great faith that love would concur all they had been wearing rose-colored glasses. Living on next to nothing had seemed like a romantic thing to do. The reality of it all and dealing with a family that resented him had been a great deal more than he bargained for. He had no illusions meeting Rose's parents was going to be difficult. Her sister had made her contempt obvious, while her brother had been happy enough that Rose was marrying someone who would provide for her and encourage her in her interests.

Rose was fun and adventurous but at the same time she had a vulnerable side. She wasn't a champion of causes but she didn't shirk them either. She was his confidant in business matters and regularly made contributions to how things were done. At one dinner someone had mentioned they overheard the Duke of York refer to the royal family as "The Company." The man had hit it on the nose. Managing a large estate and the affairs of a grand family was like managing a company. Rose was more than up to the task of managing things by his side. Now her parents were coming to Downton to stay until after the baby was born. Rose was agitated by the expected presence of her mother and Tom was determined to deflect any negative comments regarding the circumstances of their marriage away from her.

"You should stay in bed and rest this afternoon when the family and your parents arrive," Tom said the morning everyone was expected over breakfast.

"If I'm not down at the front to meet them my mother will have something to say about it," Rose said.

"You could let me handle them on my own," Tom said. "I don't want you upset."

"Rose can have a long rest before they arrive," Isobel pointed out.

"We'll greet them together. We'll have the children down for the line as well. They're old enough now and it is all family arriving," Rose said taking Tom's hand beside hers at the breakfast table and lacing their fingers. "What are you doing this morning?"

"Not much. I was going to head down to the village. I'm making a list of repairs that need doing on some of the tenant buildings. I want to coordinate things a bit better than last year."

"I found an inconsistency in the books I wanted to go over with you," Rose said.

"Why didn't the regular bookkeeper or Murray catch it?"

"I only spotted it because I know how much feed horses use. Then I checked some reference books in the library for numbers on sheep and cattle. They don't have the same experience, so they wouldn't notice."

"It's always something around here isn't it," Tom said with a sigh then sipped his tea. "We get one hole plugged and another opens up."

"You've done a good job so far," Isobel said. "No one can deny the estate is working well under your management."

"Cheer up, only what, another twenty-two years of it then James can take over," Rose teased leaning on his shoulder a bit.

-0-

"I'm going to have Sybil call my parents Grandmamma Susan and Grandpapa Hugh," Rose said while they were waiting for the cars to come from the station. "It will avoid confusion with Cousin Robert and Cora."

"Not Grandpapa Shrimpy?" Tom teased.

"He might prefer it," Rose said smiling at Tom.

Sybil was bouncing up and down a bit looking for the cars coming up the drive.

"You have to stay still in a reception line, Sybil, that goes for you too James," Rose told the children. "I know it is awfully hard to do when you're three and four."

"I want to see my new grandmamma," Sybil said. "Is she pretty?"

"Grandmamma Susan is … like a grandmother aught to be," Rose replied thinking quickly. "Grandpapa Hugh loves horses. You and James will be able to show him everything you have learned so far. He's a very good rider. He taught me.

"I can hardly wait," Sybil said craning her neck.

"You must be still as soon as you see them," Rose reminded. "You too James."

"Is your father brown? You said lives in India," James asked.

"No my father is an English Lord, just like Grandpapa," Rose replied. "The natives in India are brown."

They didn't have long to wait when the children spotted the cars coming from the station. Their nannies were standing behind them by the wall incase they were needed since it was their first time out.

Lord and Lady Grantham were in the first car with the Dowager Countess. The second car pulled up carrying Mary with Rose's parents the Marquess and Marchioness of Flintshire.

"Daddy, Mummy," Rose said kissing each of her parents on the cheek.

"How are you, dearest?" her father asked warmly.

"I'm well, Daddy. Come and meet my husband, Tom Branson," Rose introduced.

"How do you do, Sir. Welcome to Downton," Tom said. "Lady Flintshire."

"Aunt Violet speaks quite highly of you," Susan said giving her new son-in-law an appraising look.

"I'm honored Lady Grantham," Tom said.

"Tom does quite well for himself," Violet said. "When he's behaving."

Tom felt the color come to his cheeks.

"This is my daughter from Tom's first marriage, Sybil," Rose said.

"How do you do Grandmamma Susan and Grandpapa Shrimpy," Sybil said with a curtsey.

Susan gasped in shock. Shrimpy got a silly grin on his face.

"Grandpapa Hugh, Sybil," Rose corrected.

"She may call me Grandpapa Shrimpy, Rose. No one calls me Hugh except your mother," Shrimpy said with a slight grimace. He turned to Sybil. "I am quite well, thank you Miss Sybil." He took her hand to shake.

"And my son James," Mary said.

"How do you do Lord and Lady Flintshire," James said bowing a bit crookedly.

"Very nice to meet you Master James," Shrimpy said. Susan was still trying to recover from the shock.

"Who told you to call me Grandmamma Susan?" Susan asked Sybil.

"Mummy said that is what I should call you. I practiced," Sybil replied.

"You did very well, darling," Rose said taking Sybil by the hand to go inside.

"Tea is laid out in the library, Lady Grantham," Tom said to Cora.

"Thank you Tom," Cora replied.

"What have you been up to while we were away?" Cora asked Rose once they were all seated and Isobel had been introduced.

"Mrs. Crawley and I have been working with Mrs. Hughes on the garden party for the hospital," Rose said.

She saw her mother give a slight approving nod out of the corner of her eye.

"Doctor Clarkson was over the other night and was saying a new ambulance would be in order," Isobel contributed.

"I've managed to get all but one of the suppliers to donate the food for the garden party, and the quartet will donate their time as well," Rose said.

"Rose it is inappropriate to discuss finances," her mother chided her.

"The object is to raise funds not spend them, Mummy," Rose informed her.

"Well, I…" her mother started.

"Rose tells me you're interested in horses?" Tom said to Shrimpy to get the spotlight off Rose.

"Yes, I was quite the proficient rider in my day," Shrimpy replied.

"Rose does very well in the ring. I'm quite proud of her," Tom said. "She must have inherited your proficiency."

"We're all very proud of Rose's accomplishments," Cora added.

"Rose, you can't mean you're showing horses," her mother said.

"I was Mummy, until we found out I was going to have a baby. Tom keeps me wrapped in cotton wool now," Rose said taking his hand. "I still teach the children of course, but I don't do it mounted."

"Rose is busy restructuring my stable," Robert contributed. "She certainly has a keen sense for it all."

Susan was looking more and more like a fish out of water. Rose was being entirely too modern and forward and this rebel she had heard about in letters from Louisa and Agatha was actually encouraging her.

"You're an Irish rebel?" Susan asked Tom.

"I was a rebel," Tom corrected with a small twinkle in his eye. "I haven't been for some years now. I assure you you're quite safe."

Sybil came over from where she had been talking to Mary and Violet.

"Grandpapa Shrimpy would you like to come and see my pony?" Sybil asked. "I can show you Mummy's trophies too."

"Well, I believe I would like to see your Mummy's trophies and your pony," Shrimpy replied. "Susan, I trust you can manage on your own."

"I always do," she snapped.

"I'll come along," Robert added.

"How was India, Mummy?" Rose asked once the two men had left the room with the children and the nannies had been dismissed.

"Hot, sticky and smelly. About what you would expect," Susan replied. "We'll be going back once the baby has arrived."

"We're hoping for a boy," Rose said. "But another girl would also be nice."

"As long as you're both healthy," Tom said looking at her indulgently. "You're not tired are you?"

"Tom I just got up," Rose replied smiling up at him.

"Do you employ an English Governess?" Susan asked Tom.

"No. We don't have one," Tom replied. "Neither Rose nor I approve of governesses."

"I beg your pardon," Susan replied.

"Our children will be educated either by a tutor or in a private school. We haven't fully decided yet. We have a Nanny who is planning on getting married in November. We'll find another girl from a farm here about and hire a tutor most likely when the time is right," Tom said.

"You want your daughter to be a scholar!" Susan said in shock.

"Yes, of course. I want my children to follow their interests and be happy," Tom replied. "I should think that is what every parent wants, Lady Flintshire." He glanced at his watch. "I have an appointment to get to. You'll make sure Rose takes a rest before dinner?" he asked Isobel then leaned over and kissed Rose on the cheek.

"Of course, Tom," Isobel replied.

"That's the man you ruined your reputation for?" Susan groused at her daughter when Tom had left the room.

"Yes, lovely isn't he," Rose said taking a sip of her tea to cover her smile.


	22. The In-laws

Chapter 22 – The In-laws

"Aunt Violet, you can't tell me you support Rose's marriage to that, that rebel!" Susan said the next morning when the two women were on their own in the drawing room after breakfast. Rose had gone down to the stables to give the children their lesson. Tom had fretted so much over her going to the stables Rose had arrange with Mrs. Hughes to have a bed set up in the tack room so she would have a place to rest if need be.

"It may surprise you to know I do," Violet replied. "There have been things Robert and Cora allowed before she was married I didn't agree with, but Rose's marriage isn't one of them."

"But he has no breeding, and he's Irish," Susan complained.

"I felt the same way when he ran off with our darling Sybil," Violet replied. "We must remember what is important. The estate must continue and things could be worse. Rose could be pregnant and still consorting with that horrible Terrance Margadale. I made some inquiries. She wasn't the only young girl he had on the side."

"I just don't know what to think," Susan said. "She's handling money, teaching riding and coming down for breakfast. She's a married woman who is with child. She should have her breakfast in her room."

"They are of the younger generation. Some of what they do is unsettling, but nothing they have done except get caught together that night has brought shame on the family. They weren't the first young couple to do so and they won't be the last. They claim it was innocent enough, which is neither here nor there. You were just lucky her affair with a married man didn't make it into the circles in London. She's found a husband who can afford to keep her in comfort and he obviously dotes on her."

"Thank goodness for small mercies," Susan said. "I wish she would have found someone of our own kind though."

"How many of our own kind still have their estates and heritage intact?" Violet said giving Susan a stern look. "Rose and Tom will be the ones to manage this estate. She has a head for it. Together they will do quite well. We have a missing generation without Matthew. Things must carry on to the next heir. Rose is upholding tradition in her own way. She's done a lion's share of work for the village hospital my late husband established. She'll chair the board someday and she has made quite a name for herself in the equestrian cirlces."

"Must they destroy every tradition we hold dear?" Susan said with a sigh.

"Not every tradition, surely," Violet replied. "It is a new age Susan and it calls for a new way of doing things."

"Since when did you get so modern, Aunt Violet?"

"Since I realized how lucky we are to still have this house and be living in a manner that befits our rank," Violet stated with a tap of her cane. "I can't be accused of being impractical."

"Still he's Irish."

"He could be an Italian and he can be persuaded round in most things if you hold his hand to the flame long enough," Violet said.

-0-

Rose was pouring over the newspaper when her father came into the dining room for breakfast that morning. She was sitting beside her husband. Robert was already there as was Mary.

"Good morning, Daddy," Rose said. "Did you sleep well after the trip up?"

"Yes, quite well, thank you Rose," Shrimpy said taking his seat.

"Good morning, Lord Flintshire," Tom greeted his new father-in-law.

"Good morning," Shrimpy replied stiffly.

"I hope you weren't upset we included James in the line up yesterday, Mary. We though it was a good place to start with family," Tom said.

"Heavens, no," Mary replied. "They both did quite well."

"Tom was just mentioning he'd like to invite you for a tour around the estate before you go back to London on Monday," Robert said. "There have been a great many changes since you were here last."

"At your convenience of course," Tom added.

"I'm free all day," Shrimpy said. "They owe me at least a weekend here and there."

"You will try to get back every weekend won't you, Daddy?" Rose asked.

"For you, I'll try, Rose," he replied with a slight nod and smile.

"You seem quite engrossed with that newspaper, Rose," Mary said.

"There's an article here on the Dockers' strike. The government has stepped in to settle it. It's exactly what I was trying to tell them at that factory I was assigned to with the university but they wouldn't listen. My ideas were all based on the latest theory and much to modern for that lot," Rose said in disgust.

"You worked at a factory, Rose?" her father asked in alarm.

"As a management trainee, Daddy. I was only there a few weeks until Tom insisted I ask for a transfer. They didn't listen to a thing I said. The professor moved me to a bank. I was much happier. I learned a great deal about loans and collateral risk. There are so many pitfalls to avoid the average person has no idea. I wish I had been there for the entire twelve weeks."

"The bank suited her much better," Tom said smiling proudly. "Rose's graduation ceremony is the week after next. We were hoping you and your wife could attend."

"I would be very pleased to attend," Shrimpy replied. "You'll have to ask your mother yourself, Rose."

"I'm graduating honors with distinction, Daddy," Rose said. "I was first in the class until the factory, I finished second."

"Good gracious, you did do very well," Shrimpy replied. "I hope you won't tire yourself out too much with the ceremony."

"It's not difficult to sit on a chair and listen to someone sing your praises," Rose said with a smile.

-0-

Kieran looked out from under the lorry he was working on late that same morning to see two pairs of feet with sagging socks and dusty shoes standing beside his head.

"Why aren't you two home doing your chores?" he asked calmly not budging from under the lorry.

"We finished them," Timothy said. "Kieran, we don't like it at the farm. Can we move back with you?"

"You haven't been there that long. You have to give your Mam's new husband a chance. How did you get here anyway? It's seven miles."

"We rode our bikes," Shaun said. "They won't miss us."

"Of course they'll miss you and be worried about where you are," Kieran replied.

"No they won't," Timothy said. "She wouldn't leave us alone before. Now all she does is stay in the bedroom with him grunting and making noises. We want to come back with you."

"Who would take care of you? I'm a bachelor."

"But you're getting married soon," Shaun reasoned. "We would do our chores and do the laundry. We both know how."

"How are you going to do that and keep your after school jobs at the stable?" Kieran asked in an attempt to make the boys see sense.

"He won't let us keep our jobs," Shaun complained. "He just wants us to work on his farm."

"It's the way of things on a farm," Kieran said calmly then sliding out from under the lorry. "Everyone has to work." Just then the telephone started ringing. Kieran sent Shaun to go answer it.

"What's got you two riled up?" Kieran asked Timothy while Shaun was occupied. "Did you two get into something you shouldn't have?"

"No, we're getting too old for that stuff," Timothy replied trying to make himself a bit taller. "It's Mam's new husband. He took the coins we've been saving and put them in his pocket. Mam saw and she didn't do anything. He wouldn't give them back. I was going to put treacle in his wellingtons but we decided to come and talk to you first."

"Kieran, the man on the phone wants to know if his lorry is ready," Shaun called.

"Tell him to come by in twenty minutes," Kieran said.

"I don't have time to run you back and it looks like it's going to rain," Kieran said. "Go and telephone your Mam. If she says it's OK you can stay over with me tonight. I'll have a word with her when I take you back. You were right not to put treacle in his wellingtons. It would have gotten you a licking and not solved anything."

"Thanks, Kieran," Timothy said throwing his arms around the older man's waist.

"You still have to work around the garage today. You don't get off that easy," Kieran said.

"We'll work and we'll even make dinner. You'll see," Timothy replied.

"You still have to call your Mam first," Kieran said. He shook his head as he watched the boys. One was on the phone while the other was getting out the broom to sweep up at the front. They weren't his kids but they might as well have been. He could feel trouble brewing and he didn't like what he had just heard. He didn't have time to think about it right this minute. Tomorrow would be soon enough.

-0-

Tom pulled his Bentley sportster up to the front doors of the Abbey to pick up his new father-in-law. A private chat was in order but it was one Tom wasn't looking forward to. Either the man would blast him for marrying his daughter under less than ideal circumstances or accept the situation. Either way Lord Flintshire was one of the inner royal circle and Tom didn't think they would see eye to eye on much.

"I thought I would take you over to one of the farms we are running ourselves as part of the estate. The updates in that area are complete. It will give you an idea of where we are doing with the estate," Tom said.

"It sounds like a fair representation of your vision," Shrimpy replied as he got into the car.

"It was really Matthew's vision," Tom said. "I'm only carrying on what he started. There is still a great deal to do."

"I want you to know I had you looked into when I got word Rose intended to marry," Shrimpy said as they headed out the gates.

"Lord Flintshire, I do sincerely regret my actions in Ireland," Tom said seriously. "I can't take them back and I've accepted the punishment. I haven't fully changed my beliefs but I have no intention of taking violent action in the future. At the moment I have a wife and daughter to think of with another child on the way. I won't put them in danger. I took that route in the past. I regret it and it won't happen again."

"I can't say I was overjoyed with the circumstances of your marriage to my daughter," Shrimpy replied. "But I do respect the fact that you did the honorable thing and married her."

"I do care for Rose. I love her very much," Tom replied.

"That is reassuring," Rose's father replied seriously. "There is another matter. In my position I can't have my daughter married to a confessed rebel. Now let me finish." Tom had been about to point out it was too late. They were already married with a baby on the way. "I have considerable influence that goes right to the crown. I've used my connections and secured you a conditional pardon. Ireland is now a free state and your citizenship has been reinstated. The conditions of your pardon are such that if you wish to travel to Northern Ireland you may do so as long as you notify the authorities in advance of your arrival and provide an itinerary of your whereabouts. Otherwise you are free to travel as you wish."

"I don't know what to say," Tom said in shock. "I never thought I would see this day. Thank you. It means the world to me."

"Don't thank me too soon," Shrimpy said. "If for any reason you get into trouble of that kind again or endanger my daughter in anyway, I will see you thrown into the darkest hole possible and you will never see the light of day again."

"I won't endanger her, Lord Flintshire. You have my word."

"That is all I needed to hear," Shrimpy said with a slight nod.

They had arrived at the farm. Tom showed his new father-in-law around pointing out the changes and improvements that had been made as well as the older methods that had been retained.

"I must say this is impressive," Shrimpy exclaimed.

"The same is being repeated all over the estate," Tom replied. "As the capital regrows we work on a bit more every year. In another year or so things will be caught up as long as we have no large set backs or crop failures. We are always looking for issues and working to resolve them. You saw some of the stable operation Rose has been working on yesterday. She would be able to explain it more fully. The goal there is to create an enterprise that generates enough income to balance the expenses. Much of that has been put on hold though due to Rose's condition."

"At first I was somewhat alarmed at the thought of my daughter attending a university and running a business, but from all reports she is doing very well."

"Rose is a very smart woman, as I'm sure you know. She can accomplish a great deal when she puts her mind to it. Her knowledge of labor relations and staff management is extensive. If she were a man she would be taking that world by force. Here on the estate she has the freedom to explore her talent and interests without the restrictions society would otherwise place on her."

"Your point of view is somewhat radical but I can't disagree that my daughter is an intelligent girl. I want to see her happy and settled."

"Rose has changed a great deal since you last saw her. You'll find she has quite a bit to say on a great many topics if you take the time to listen," Tom replied.

"It's obvious you admire her a great deal," Shrimpy said.

"I do. She's a lovely woman who has accomplished a vast amount in a short period of time."

They had made it back to the car after their walk around the farm.

"Would you like to return to the Abbey for luncheon or would you prefer to stop at the Grantham Arms and take a look at the changes in the village?" Tom asked.

"Luncheon in the company of my wife will be trumped by eating elsewhere every time. The Grantham Arms it is," Shrimpy replied. "I do wish we had someone with this kind of foresight working on Dunneagle before I lost it. I do miss the old place."

"This isn't the same estate it was five years ago," Tom said. "I'm sure things will change again in another five years or so. All I can do is keep working to ensure we're stepping ahead not backwards."

"And Rose is part of it."

"Yes, my wife is a big part of it."


	23. Like Mother Like Daughter

Chapter 23 – Like Mother Like Daughter

"Kieran, what are the boys bicycles doing here at the shop?" Ivy questioned one afternoon in late October. They were to be married in two weeks and she had stopped by the garage to go over some plans for their wedding on her day free.

"Their new Da got feed up with them coming into town to see me whenever they took a notion. The last time he came looking for them and made them leave their bicycles here. He would have walloped the pair of them if I hadn't been there. As it was he took away their bicycles so they couldn't run off and they got their ears jerked for their troubles," Kieran said with a sigh.

"It's not right. They love those bikes," Ivy said.

"I know that. I tried to tell him the way to handle those two is to give them some responsibility, reward them when they behave and give them a lot of patience. He doesn't see it. He thinks the best for them is work, work and more work. It's no different than the way hundreds of others treat their kids. He does put a roof over their heads and food on the table but he thinks he owns them."

"They were doing so well. You had them pretty well straightened out," Ivy said. "It's such a shame."

"They are exactly like I was when I was their age, even though I hate to admit it," Kieran replied. He stopped what he was doing and leaned against the tool bench. "Our Da died when I was twelve. Tom was ten. I had to work on weekends and give our Mam every last penny. I resented it something fierce. I would have run off and gotten into trouble if it wasn't for a distant cousin. He got my brother and I into fixing cars. I had an apprenticeship a couple years later, then I taught Tom. We were both working at fourteen. If Kathy and her new man don't smarten up, the pair of them will up and run off one day and it won't be to their cousin. It will be straight into trouble. Enough about them, what are you up to this fine afternoon."

"My mother is coming into the village. She should be here in a half hour or so. I thought we'd give your place a thorough cleaning before the reception," Ivy replied. Her eyes were dancing in excitement at the prospect of having her own home.

"A kiss for the key?" Kieran asked dangling the key to his cottage door like a carrot.

"You could just ask for a kiss," Ivy said flushing a little. "I would have given you one anyway." She went to give Kieran a quick kiss but he had other ideas. "My goodness! You should save some for the wedding night, Mr. Kieran Branson. You do taste nice though. What did you change?"

"No more cigarettes. I'll be a married man soon. How would it look to be smoking with my lovely wife on my arm?" Kieran said releasing her. He hadn't been able to pull Ivy too close as his hands were less than clean. All he needed was his future mother-in-law to spot dirty handprints all over Ivy's dress. "I want you to be happy with me. If you think of anything you want for the cottage make a list. We can run over to the second hand dealer in Ripon on your afternoon off. He's always going to those fancy estate auctions. I know what he pays. We'll get what you want for a good price."

"I don't need much," Ivy replied. "I realized the other day, when we are wed I'll be Miss Sybil's auntie and Lady Rose's baby's as well."

"How is my brother's wife doing?" Kieran asked. He wouldn't go to the Abbey for a casual visit if his life depended on it. He usually saw Tom in the village or at church.

"She has to rest a great deal. I overheard her mother talking to the Dowager Countess. She said she was exactly the same way with all three of her children," Ivy replied.

"Well, there's a fine how do you do," Kieran replied. "What would they do if they had to work all day like most folk do?"

"Do you expect me to work if we have a baby and I have troubles?" Ivy asked a bit alarmed.

"If you have troubles we'll get a woman in, if and when it happens," Kieran said. "I'm not bringing trouble on the doorstep by expecting it."

"There's my Mum," Ivy said waving at her mother who was walking towards the cottage. "I'll fix you some dinner. Mum will be able to stay for a bit I think."

"Fine love. I'll see you over at the cottage after I close up," Kieran replied giving her another quick kiss before Ivy scooted away to catch up with her mother.

-0-

Susan, Rose's mother tapped on the door to Rose and Tom's room before she entered. Her daughter was now on complete bed rest for the last two months of her pregnancy. Rose and Tom had gone out to his brother's wedding a few weeks before. When Rose returned she had been exhausted. Dr. Clarkson had been summoned and he had prescribed bed rest and a diet high in fruit, vegetables, red meat and lots of milk to try and keep Rose's strength up. Today Susan found her daughter sitting up in bed reading to Sybil. There was no sign of a nanny anywhere to be had.

Rose put the book to the side when she saw it was her mother.

"Good morning, Mummy. What brings you by?" Rose asked.

"Good morning, Grandmamma Susan," Sybil said.

"Good morning to both of you. I was wondering how you're feeling this morning," Susan inquired.

"Ready for the next eight weeks or so to be a thing of the past," Rose replied. "Sybil and I were just having our story time."

"Isn't Nanny away with Lady Mary and little James to Viscount Branksome's this weekend?" Susan questioned.

"Yes, she is," Rose said.

"But why you haven't hired a new Nanny or even considered a governess," Susan said mystified.

"We aren't getting anyone new until after Christmas," Rose replied. "There are enough staff and people in this house to see to Sybil the few days here and there when Nanny is off or away."

"What about baths, getting dressed and put to bed?" Susan queried.

"Sybil is old enough to dress herself and her father can see to her baths and bed times," Rose said. "Besides I'm here doing almost nothing. I can ring for a maid to take her for lunch or dinner, can't I darling."

"I'm big enough to ring the bell for you, Mummy," Sybil replied.

"You go and get changed for your riding lesson. Then you can come back and ring the bell for me. Remember to fold your clothes neatly. You may bring your boots with you if you can't get them on," Rose instructed.

"All right Mummy. I'll be right back," Sybil said hopping off the bed. She curtsied to her grandmother before she dashed out the door and down the hall to her own room.

"Rose, what am I going to do with you and all these ridiculous ideas. You're supposed to be resting," Susan said.

"I am resting," Rose snapped then took a deep breath to calm herself. "I enjoy having Sybil with me. I normally spend two or three hours a day with her sometimes more. She's past her fourth birthday. Reading a few stories or helping her dress her dolls isn't overtaxing myself."

"There is no need to snap. I am worried about you. I had this with all three of you. I lost two as well. I hate to see you like this, but I do understand, whether you think I do or not," Susan said.

"Mummy, why didn't you tell me before?" Rose asked.

"The details of being with child is not something ever discussed with anyone but your closest confidants in my generation," Susan replied.

"I am frightened Mummy. I'm trying my best to think positive and keep my hopes up," Rose said.

"Your brother, sister and yourself were all born hail and hearty. There is no reason to think your child won't be the same," Susan said. "The tedium of the bed rest was the most difficult part of the entire process."

"May I ask how was the delivery?"

"Quick with your brother. It was over before I knew it. Your sister was just as quick. You took hours. You have always been the most difficult of the three," Susan said.

"You'd think it would have been Annabelle," Rose replied ruefully.

Just then Sybil came dashing back in carrying her hat and boots.

"Did you bring your brush and hair ribbon?" Rose asked her.

"Oh, I forgot," Sybil said dropping her things by the vanity stool and rushing back to get the forgotten items.

"She is a lovely child, despite the lack of a governess," Susan commented.

"She is," Rose said. "I quite like being a mother."

Sybil came back with her brush and ribbon and climbed on the bed. Rose braided her hair and tied it. Sybil retrieved her hat for Rose to pin on. Rose checked her buttons then told her she could ring the bell. A few minutes later Thomas Barrow knocked then entered.

"Mr. Barrow, please help Miss Sybil with her boots," Rose directed. "Then have one of the footmen escort her to the stables. Please ensure Mr. Lynch knows she will require one of the grooms to walk her back to the house. Miss Sybil may take her lunch downstairs today. She will be going out with her father this afternoon."

"Very well, milady," Thomas answered. He made short work of helping Sybil get her boots on. The little girl was sitting on the stool and already had them half way pulled up.

"Will there be anything else?" Thomas asked. He had Sybil by the hand.

"Tea for my mother and milk for myself once Miss Sybil is taken care of," Rose instructed.

"Very good, milady" Thomas said as he headed off with Sybil.

"You see mother. There is nothing to worry about. I gave a few orders and braided my daughter's hair. It isn't that difficult."

"That isn't the point, Rose," Susan said. "You are a lady. You shouldn't be doing those things."

"Mummy, please let me be the judge of that," Rose replied. "What are your plans for this afternoon?"

"Bridge with Agatha, Louisa and Aunt Violet at Crawley House," Susan replied.

"Usually that would bore me to tears," Rose said. "At the moment it sounds like heaven."

-0-

Robert Crawley looked through the notes Tom Branson had made then tossed the papers down on his desk in the library in disgust. The abnormality in the books Rose had found two months back had been right on the nose. For the last two years Tom had been double-checking numbers of animals and goods going to market against harvest and the numbers arriving at market. Tom had gone so far as to be personally present when the goods were being loaded to prevent pilfering. The problem now wasn't with the goods going to market, it was with the feed being retained to see the stock on the estate through the winter. The amount being harvested should be enough to see the animals through. Other than specialty hay having to be purchased for the horses in early spring, they should be producing enough feed. Plans were in place to grow the additional hay themselves starting next spring. The question became why did they have to purchase more feed and an even bigger question was where was it going.

Lynch had been to the house with the records for the stables. There was definitely a discrepancy between how much was produced and how much was being consumed. The same could be said for the beef cattle and sheep. Even allowing for wastage there was something wrong. The problem appeared to be in the storage. The amount of winter feed that was needed necessitated the hay and feed was stored in different locations around the estate. Someone was doing more than pilfering. The losses were adding up to well over three hundred pounds a year when the amount of feed that had to be purchased was added in. The thief needed to be caught. The local constable was looking into it but so far nothing had turned up.

Rose was becoming a vital part of the operation. Robert was worried about her as was everyone else was at the moment. She was taking precautions and Tom was adamant she not be involved in the running of the estate until she had delivered the baby and was fully recovered. Rose had huffed and puffed and insisted she could work on things in bed, but Tom had stood fast and Robert had supported his decision. There had been too much loss in their lives. There was no sense taking risks. Rose could be involved as she liked, once the baby was born and she was back on her feet.

Having Susan and Shrimpy at the Abbey only pushed home to Robert even more the need to accept change in how things were done. Shrimpy seemed to be accepting the loss of his family estate and moving forward but Susan just couldn't seem to let go of the old ways. Even Mary who had been the great hold out who resisted change and was the most traditional of all Robert's daughters was taking on some of the newer ways. She was dressing differently, learning to drive and had started taking her son and his Nanny along with her on weekends to Evelyn's father's home. If Tom and Rose took a notion to educate their children with a tutor and forego the use of a governess, so be it. Education hadn't hurt Rose one bit. If anything it had made her uphold the traditions of community service and supporting the family in a way that would have never been possible in the past.

"What's got you looking so agitated," Cora asked as she entered the library for afternoon tea. She came over and kissed Robert hello before she went to take a seat.

"We have some theft occurring on the estate that is beyond the pilfering one might expect. Tom has gone out to supervise having the goods moved from some of the more remote locations. The constable from the village thought it might help to have things where staff members we trust can keep a better eye on them," Robert said. "It's incredibly annoying."

"It's a shame, but with all the labor troubles in the papers these days, I'm not surprised there are those who have turned to crime to get by," Cora replied.

"If it was a small loss we could absorb it and move on. To be stealing this much whoever it is would have to be organized," Robert replied. "They're taking in excess of two hundred pounds a year in goods. When you add in what we have to purchase to make up the shortages, we are loosing over three hundred a year."

"Oh my, that is quite a bit," Cora said.

"Enough that it is affecting our ability to move forward. I was hoping to have the chauffeur's cottage rebuilt in the spring. If we can't get this resolved it may have to be put on hold. To the person outside they see an estate that is doing well and ripe for the plucking. For those of us on the inside we see a balancing act of maintaining things well enough to be able to offer employment and reasonable rents that allow people on the estate to get by. Enough of the estate problems, any news on the crowd for Christmas?"

"It looks like everyone will be here for the holidays. Edith and Michael will be up for Christmas and are staying through New Years. Evelyn will be joining us as well. Mary wants him to take advantage of Shrimpy being here and Viscount Branksome is off to the south of France in a week or so. Then we have Shrimpy and Susan's other two arriving Christmas Eve as well with their spouses and Rosamund, of course."

"That will be quite a houseful. I hope it doesn't put too much strain on Rose," Robert replied.

"She can be on a lounge, propped up on pillows the times she will be downstairs," Cora said. "Doctor Clarkson wants her to move down to the hospital after the first of the year. He's not taking any chances."

"Are we the only ones for tea today?" Robert inquired.

"It looks that way. Isobel is off at one of her charities. The other ladies are at Crawley House for yet another bridge game. I think they really go there to gossip," Cora said with a smile. "Mary has gone shopping to Ripon and Tom is out on the estate and taken Sybil with him. The only ones home are Rose and James and they are both asleep."

"Good gracious. We have a houseful of people and not a one home," Robert said.

"I find it rather nice," Cora said shuffling a little closer to her husband.

"You know, I think I do as well," Robert said. "We have all afternoon to do exactly as we please."

"I thought you'd never notice," Cora said getting up and heading over to turn the key in the lock on the main doors to the library and then crossing over to lock the other door.

"Cora, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to do a little furniture rearranging of our own," she replied.

"There is nothing wrong with the furniture where it is," Robert said not taking the hint.

"Really?" Cora said sliding onto his lap.

"Oh!" Robert exclaimed with his eyes opening slightly wider as he reached to draw her close.


	24. The Holidays

Chapter 24 – The Holidays

"Isn't this a fun Christmas Eve?" Rose complained. She was going stir crazy stuck in bed and was feeling increasingly agitated all the time. It wasn't even lunchtime and she felt as though she could climb the walls.

"You can come down for a bit once everyone is here," Tom said setting down the foot he had been rubbing and starting on the other one. "I took Sybil down to the village first thing to spend the day with Kieran and Ivy. She's missing Ivy something terrible. I'll pick her up later, then I will carry you downstairs."

"I'm not an invalid. I can walk down the stairs," Rose grumped.

"We're so close now Rose. There is no sense taking risks," Tom replied. "Roll on your side and I'll rub your back."

"I think we'll have a cricket player or a footballer," Rose gripedd. "He certainly likes to kick up a storm. He's been squashing my stomach all day."

Tom slid his hand around to her stomach. Rose guided his hand to the spot where there was a steady drumbeat of kicks.

"Full of energy just like _her_ mother," Tom said with a grin. Him referring to the baby as her and Rose referring to it as him had become an ongoing joke between them.

"Has the theft slowed down now that you've moved the feed?" Rose questioned.

"It's Christmas Eve and you want to talk about business?" Tom asked.

"It will get my mind off how rotten I feel," Rose said.

"So far we've only noticed a loss at one barn. We've posted a watch so hopefully we'll catch them red handed," Tom said. "They had already made off with at least three lorry loads before you picked up on it."

"Brazen devils," Rose said with a sigh. Tom's hands on her back did feel good. At the moment she could have the sore spots in her back rubbed all day. "Have you thought about baby names?"

"Don't you want to wait for the christening?" Tom questioned.

"No. I want our baby to have a name as soon as it arrives," Rose replied. "I was thinking Emmaline or Eleanora for a girl."

"What happened to saying it's going to be a boy," Tom said with a chuckle. He reached for some cream to smear on Rose's stomach.

"Ouch, be careful you don't bump my breasts. They are so sore. I used to have such a small bust and look at me. I look like a milk cow," Rose griped then sighed. "I want to be prepared. Do you like either Eleanora or Emmaline?"

"Isn't Emmaline rather an old fashioned name?"

"It means peaceful home. It goes back to the time of the Normans. I think I had a Great Aunt Emmaline way back."

"I thought you had a great Aunt Roberta?" Tom teased. He had heard Rose groaning over her great aunt more than once.

"No! Roberta is not a name I would name a child. Even the thought of a child of mine being anything like her makes me shiver," Rose complained. "Great Aunt Roberta's neck is so stiff she can wear a ten pound tiara and not flinch."

"I think I prefer Eleanora," Tom said.

"Well, I prefer Emmaline," Rose replied. She was a bit testy these days and it was making her contrary.

"Then Emmaline it is. It seems an odd name for a child who is half Irish but if that is your wish then so be it," Tom said. He had finished poking and prodding at Rose. He pulled her nighty back in place and fixed the covers.

"We haven't settled on a boy's name," Rose reminded.

"Riordan," Tom said. "It means royal poet. Riordan Branson. It has a nice ring to it."

"I rather like that," Rose said. "Emmaline or Riordan Branson. Mummy would like you to put in an appearance sooner than later." She addressed her stomach. "I feel like a stuffed goose that has been prepared and is waiting to be served on the Christmas table."

"You look lovely," Tom said. Rose was much rounder than Sybil had been at eight months and her stomach was all in the front.

"Lovely like a Christmas feast," Rose shot back, then giggled. "Christmas dinner in bed without my sister or mother in attendance. "That is something to look forward to."

"Don't remind me," Tom said with a smile. Then kissed her on the forehead.

-0-

Mrs. Hughes checked the daybooks and headed to Mr. Barrow's office two days after Christmas.

"Mr. Barrow, I'm glad I've caught you. I wanted to let you know I'm contacting an agency for a new nanny on behalf of Lady Rose and Mr. Branson. I hope we can find one who is available to start right after the New Year," Mrs. Hughes said.

"Weren't they planning on getting a girl from one of the farms in the area?" Thomas asked. "There's no rush for Miss Sybil. She really isn't much bother."

"They've had some news that has changed things a bit. Dr. Clarkson was by this morning to check on Lady Rose. It seems the reason she has been having all these problems is that she is expecting twins."

"Two babies? I'd say that changes things considerably," Thomas replied.

"They'll be moving Lady Rose to hospital this afternoon. She's having a wee bit of trouble finding anything to fit for the journey. Anna's gone to look through some of Lady Mary's old things. Lady Rose has been in bed so long none of her old things will go around her anymore."

"There's the bell for the front door, Mrs. Hughes. I best go up," Thomas said.

Thomas opened the door and was surprised to find Mr. Branson's brother standing there. He had parked his car directly in front of the door.

"Is my brother in, Mr. Barrow?" Kieran asked seriously. "Or Lord Grantham?"

From the worried look on Kieran's face Thomas knew something was wrong. The few times he had seen the man Kieran Branson was always smiling and joking.

"I believe Lord Grantham is in the library. Mr. Branson is either in the library or the morning room. Please wait here, Sir," Thomas said. He hurried off and found both Lord Grantham and Mr. Branson in the library in the company of Lord Flintshire and the other visiting gentlemen.

"Lord Grantham, Mr. Branson, Mr. Branson's brother is here. He's asking to see you both," Thomas said.

"It must be important if he wants to see both of us," Tom said. "Show him in Mr. Barrow."

"Tom," Kieran said the moment he walked in. He didn't even notice the other men in the room. "It's Shaun and Timothy. They're missing and there's no sign of them."

"Kieran this isn't the first time they've gone off since Kathy got married," Tom replied.

"This time it's different," Kieran said. "They always come straight to me. The last they were seen was yesterday at dinner. They went out to do their chores. Kathy and her man went to bed but didn't check to see they were back in. Their morning chores weren't done so we know they weren't there. I've driven the road between my place and theirs twice. There is no sign of them. They could have covered the seven miles in a couple hours. There are no horses missing from the farm or machinery. Their clothes and everything are still there. Wherever they are they're on foot. The farm has been searched twice and there is no trace of them."

"Couldn't the boys just be playing a game?" Lord Grantham asked.

"No. They have a tendency to be as curious as a pair of cats, but they always do their chores as regular as a pair of clocks," Kieran said. "This isn't like them. Something is wrong. It's the dead of winter, if they had set out for the village and gotten too cold they would have headed back."

"Get the maps of the estate, Tom," Robert Crawley said. "We'll organize a search party and break into teams. Mr. Kieran Branson, this is Lord Flintshire, his son Lord Newtonmore, Mr. Napier, Mr. Gregson and Lady Annabelle's husband Mr. Farnsworth. We'll be able to break into mounted teams and cover more ground. Has the local constable been notified?"

"He's off for a few days visiting relations in Haxby for the holidays. I've telephoned the police in Ripon they're sending someone to the farm," Kieran replied he nodded to the other men in the room.

"Barrow, contact Meers Farm and let them know we can coordinate the search from here. We have more man power, then call down to the stables and have the horses saddled. We'll mobilize the farm lorries and the house cars as well to cover the roads and bridges," Robert instructed.

Tom returned with the maps of the estate. Shrimpy quickly took over planning the search and breaking everyone into teams. They had enough men who had served as cavalry and front line military officers in the room they were organized and ready to go in no time once they had descriptions of the boys.

Cora had been told what was going on and had assumed responsibility for getting Rose to the hospital. The move was entirely precautionary and with Isobel and Edith at the house, they would have no problems getting Rose transported the short distance.

The first hour into the search a call came back to the house from one of the tenant farms. The man who had been assigned to watch one of the barns where the hay crop had been moved had been discovered bound and gaged. Robert was on the phone quickly to Meers Farm to speak to the police sergeant on the scene there. In less than fifteen minutes a call came back that hay had been stolen from the farm as well. It looked like the boys had caught the crooks in the act. They were now in a race against time to find the culprits and the missing boys.

As the teams reported back in over the afternoon they were apprised of the situation. Robert had contacted all the tenant farms to let them know about the crooks in the area and the missing boys. It wasn't long and a Detective Inspector from Ripon arrived at the Abbey to take over the investigation. All afternoon men returned, changed mounts and went back out to search yet another area. By dusk the search teams had all returned, the man who had been tied up had been interviewed. The lands between the village and Meers Farm had been searched with no sign of the culprits or the boys.

"From the quantity of missing goods the thieves have taken. They can't have transported anything too far," the Detective Inspector commented. The level of organization Shrimpy and Robert were lending to the search was so thorough there was little question the boys had been abducted. "I suspect you have been buying your own stolen hay and feed back from the perpetrators. At this point that is just speculation. Do you have empty barns or storage on the estate?"

Tom pointed out the few outbuildings that were not in use on the estate on the map, although most of the buildings had regular traffic around them, which did not make them likely candidates. He went to the files and pulled out receipt copies of the feed purchases as well incase there was anything for the detectives to follow on them.

"I will contact the estate agents for all the surrounding properties," the Detective Inspector said. "Their buildings should be searched as well. These are large heavy loads. It does not make sense the culprits would be transporting them over large distances especially as they have hit two locations within what points to a twelve hour period. Gentlemen, we will remount the search at first light. Meanwhile I will work with the other detectives at my department to see if there are any other leads."

"Can't we search with torches?" Robert asked.

"It would be preferable not to," the Detective Inspector said. "The culprits may be in the vicinity which could endanger the boys or searchers. Something may be overlooked in the dark that would lead directly to them. It is best to get some rest and start again at dawn.

Robert went out to the Great Hall to let everyone know who had been waiting to be sent out on the next search that they would reconvene first thing in the morning. Kieran was worn out and had developed a slight tremor in his hands throughout the afternoon as the news had come in.

"God, Tom, why would they take them?" Kieran said to his brother as he was preparing to leave for the evening. "They're just boys. What do they hope to gain?"

"Boys they think they can control and force them into a life of crime. We saw it often enough back in Dublin when we were lads," Tom replied.

"I could choke Kathy for not keeping a better eye on them. What's wrong with her?"

"She's wrapped up in her new marriage and her new life. You know what being a newlywed is," Tom replied. He was blaming Kathy himself for not looking out for the boys better. There wasn't a day that had gone by since his marriage besides their brief honeymoon when either he or Rose hadn't tucked Sybil in. Usually it was the both of them.

"I know what it is, but I still can't see it," Kieran said. "They've been asking to come back with me for months. I didn't think there was anything I could do. Now I'm kicking myself I didn't try harder."

"They're not your boys. You've done everything you could," Tom said. "Right now we need to get them back. They could be lost somewhere on the estate. We'll search everything again tomorrow and some areas we didn't cover today. One good thing about all these ex- military officers is they do know how to follow orders and they can get organized in a flash."

"That's the first nice thing I've ever heard you say about the British military," Kieran said.

"Right now they could bring the entire army here and I wouldn't bat an eyelash if it got the boys back sooner," Tom said tiredly. "I had best go down to the hospital and see how Rose is getting on. I hope all this isn't upsetting her too much."

"You've had her wrapped in cotton wool for months. She's in a place where she'll have the best of care. Try not to worry about her too much," Kieran said.

"I could say the same to you. You know it won't do any good. We'll both still worry," Tom replied.

"It's the way of things," Kieran said before he headed home to try and get some rest before the search started all over again in the morning.


	25. Taking Care of Business

Chapter 25 – Taking Care of Business

The next morning the searchers reconvened at dawn. Teams were sent out to the most remote out buildings on the estate. Tom had a new appreciation for Lord Flintshire's skill in organizing and motivating men. He may have hung on to tradition too long and in doing so lost his estate but when it came to the art of leadership or organization the man was second to none.

The Detective Inspector arrived with half an hour of first light and shortly after representatives from three of the neighboring estates. Every possible outbuilding or abandoned farm was being searched for any sign of the crooks and the boys. Once the other estates had been alerted what to look for and notified their tenant farms more thefts were reported bringing the number of effected farm operations up to ten.

"They've been making themselves a pretty penny," the police sergeant at the Abbey told Shrimpy, Robert, Tom and the collection of other estate representatives from neighboring estates. "Even if they were selling the hay at a cut rate from what has been uncovered so far they would have made at least twice what the average man makes in a year if there were two of them. With all the problems in the ports and factories in the last year, it would be attractive to those who don't mind where they make their coin."

"They have to be in the area, but where," Shrimpy said gesturing to the maps. "This is all countryside with a hundred and one hiding places."

The boys' mother and her husband arrived at the Abbey mid-morning to wait for any news. Mrs. Hughes had tea, coffee and sandwiches in the main hall and chairs had been set up so people could wait for search assignments or news. Mary, Edith and Isobel were busy circulating to make sure everyone was taken care of.

"My goodness," Violet exclaimed while she, Susan and Annabelle were in the drawing room. Cora had gone to the hospital to sit with Rose for the morning.

"You would think we're in the middle of a war the way everyone is carrying on."

"It seems a lot of fuss for a pair of Irish boys of no consequence," Annabelle said.

"They are children from this estate. That makes them of consequence," Violet informed her. "The rabble who are stealing from us must be stopped. Although I do wish we didn't have to listen to the din of uncultured voices in the hall. It does sound rather like a cheap dance hall."

"Why can't they conduct the search from the police office?" Susan said. "It doesn't seem right they are here. Shrimpy is doing a bang up job of organizing the searchers but he could do that at their office as well as here. I had forgotten how commanding he can be when he puts his mind to it."

"Susan, need I remind you we are leaders of the community. It is our place. The house of Grantham will prevail," Violet stated imperiously.

The morning hours seemed to fly by for Tom. For Kieran every minute seemed like an eternity. Kathy was a mess, blaming herself over and over for the boys' disappearance. It was almost mid-day when a large lorry lumbered up to the front of the Abbey and stopped. A slight woman got down from the driver's seat accompanied by two boys. The boys entered the front door of the Abbey and launched themselves at Kieran the moment they spotted him in the crowd.

"Kieran," Timothy and Shaun cried.

"Where have you two been?" Kieran said holding them close with one arm around each of the two boys. Ivy was standing to the side, smiling at the sight of her husband with the two children. He kissed each one on the top of their hair. They were dirty and tousled but otherwise looked to be no worse for wear. Everyone came out from the library. The policemen came forward as well. Kathy reached for each of the boys and hugged them in turn.

"We caught some men taking hay from the shed," Timothy said once he managed to wiggle free from his mother's grasp and go back to Kieran.

"They grabbed us. It took for ever to get free and fix them so we could get away," Shaun said.

"We'll need you boys to tell us everything," the Detective Inspector said sternly. "Where are the men now?"

"They aren't going anywhere," Timothy replied. "They should be right where we left them. We locked one in the loo and put some planks on of the door so he couldn't get out, the other one we tied up. We're way better at tying people up than they were. He'll never get loose."

"Can we have something to eat?" Shaun asked. "I haven't had anything since dinner before they grabbed us."

Everyone laughed in relief. The boys had sandwiches and milk given to them and were taken to the library to be interviewed by the police.

"We were feeding the cows when we heard a motor," Timothy said once he had polished off the first sandwich. "We went to see what it was."

"There were two men. One came from behind and grabbed us," Shaun said. "They were strong, we fought back but couldn't get away. They tied our hands like this." He held out his hands.

"They tied up our feet too," Timothy added. "But they tied them in front not in back and they stuffed dirty cloths in our mouths. Then they loaded the lorry with hay bales. They drove a pretty long time. We we're scared. They got to a barn and unloaded the lorry. Then they dumped us in some hay and went to the cottage. They said they would take care of us in the morning."

"I could see them through a crack in the barn wall," Shaun said. "It only took us about five minutes to get out of the ropes. They weren't very good at tying."

"That was a day and a half ago," the Detective Inspector said. "Where have you been all this time? Why didn't you run away? Men have been out searching for you."

"We didn't know where we were," Timothy replied. "We couldn't see any other cottages or barns. So we decided to take care of them first."

"We took the distributor out of the lorry like Kieran showed us and hid it," Shaun said. "They left their coats in the lorry. We took them so we wouldn't be cold then ran really far from the cottage so they wouldn't find us."

"They were mad and yelling. We could hear them across the fields," Timothy said. "We waited all day. We found a stream and got a drink of water. When it got dark we went closer so we could watch. We put a piece of wood from the barn against the front door so they couldn't open it. Then we waited until one of them went to the loo. I locked him in."

"I put a plank on the back door so the other one couldn't get out," Shaun said. "We blocked the chimney with some hay. When the smoke started pouring out of the windows the one in the house jumped out the window. He was coughing like anything."

"I hit him with a stick then we tied him up good. We pounded on the loo with sticks till the other one screamed for us to stop. The loo had tin sides. It sounded like a drum. We would have been back sooner but we had to wait for it to be light to put the lorry back together. It took a while for us to get it right and to start it up."

"How did you know how to repair the lorry?" the Detective Inspector questioned.

"Kieran let Timothy help him do the same thing a couple times at the repair garage while I watched. I worked the pedals while Timothy drove once we got the lorry going," Shaun said proudly.

"We drove around until we saw the steeple of our church. Soon as I saw it I knew the way home," Timothy said. "We drove straight to Kieran's."

"As soon as they arrived I tried to telephone but the line was busy," Ivy said. "It was easier to drive them here."

"Can you boys show us on the map where they held you captive?" the Detective Inspector asked.

"Sure," Timothy said. "See there's the church." He pointed to the Catholic Church in Ripon. "There's the stream where we hid and we took that road to get home."

The Detective Inspector immediately went to the telephone to call his office and send a party out to locate and arrest the crooks.

"Why did you go to Kieran's and not the farm?" Kathy asked her sons.

"We've been trying to tell you, Mam. Meers Farm is your home now, not ours. Ours is with Kieran if him and Ivy still want us," Shaun replied.

"Kieran understands us Mam. He's just like us only he's old," Timothy said.

"I don't think your place is with Kieran," Kathy started.

"Kathy maybe we should talk about it with Kieran and Ivy and listen to what the boys have to say," her husband said. "The boys are a bit old to accept another man as their Dad."

"But…" Kathy began.

"They're not happy at the farm and I don't fancy being locked in the loo. We'll talk it over in the next few days and work something out," Kathy's husband said.

"We'll need the boys at the station in Ripon this afternoon," the police sergeant commented. "Once you've had a chance to take them home and get them cleaned up. Gentlemen be sure to file reports on your missing hay." The sergeant addressed the room. "I'm sure we'll be finding a good portion of your stolen goods very shortly thanks to these two."

A half hour later the searchers had all headed home or back to work. The staff at the house was busy putting the hall back to rights and the estate map was back in it's place in the store room.

"I had best head down to the hospital now that everything is calming down around here," Tom said to Lord Grantham after he came in from seeing the last of the men off.

"Oh Tom, I'm glad I've caught you," Isobel said. "Cora called. Mother and babies are doing just fine. The last baby was delivered fifteen minutes ago."

"Already?" Tom asked in surprise.

"It's not uncommon for twins to be born a month early," Isobel said with a smile. "It certainly explains the fatigue and other problems Rose was having. Twins are often born in the seventh month. She did well to last out as long as she did."

"Call the rest of the family," Robert said with a smile. "This is a day of good news. We'll all go."

The Rolls and the town car were brought up to the front and everyone piled in. The children had to stay home as they were not allowed to visit on the maternity ward.

Tom entered the maternity ward followed by Shrimpy, Susan and Robert. The others waited in the waiting area for their turn to see the new borns. Tom rushed into the private room not knowing what to expect. Rose was sitting up in bed holding one baby. Cora was wearing a white apron and seated in a chair beside the bed holding another baby.

"They're here so soon." Tom said somewhat dazedly. Then headed over to sit beside Rose on the side of the bed.

"You're not as surprised as I was," Rose said with a large smile. "No wonder I looked like I had a pumpkin under the sheets."

"A boy and a girl," Cora said with a smile.

"You're not tired are you? Everything's fine?" Tom asked.

"I feel better than I have in months," Rose replied.

"You look beautiful. You all do," Tom said grinning from ear to ear like a fool and looking down at one of the babies.

"This is Riordan," Rose said looking at the baby in her arms.

"Hello, son," Tom said quietly.

"This is Emmaline" Cora said handing the baby the baby to Tom so he could meet her.

"They're both perfect," Tom said as he gazed at his children. "I love you Rose. I'm so relieved you're alright."

"I'm fine, Tom, don't worry. Dr. Clarkson says I'll be up and around in two weeks. In a month or two I'll be back to feeling like my old self."

"Bravo, Rose, they look to be fine strapping young specimens," her father said.

"Daddy, they're just over six pounds each, they're hardly strapping," Rose said with a smile.

Rose's mother was dabbing her eyes with a hanky.

"They're so precious," Susan said.

Robert was busy looking at the baby Rose was holding. Tom leaned over and kissed Rose on the lips then placed another on her forehead.

"You mustn't tire the new mother out," the nurse said as she came into the room.

"I don't feel tired at all," Rose said with a beaming smile.

"You still need your rest," the nurse said.

"We'll take the babies to see the rest of the family then bring them to the nursery," Cora said. "Congratulations darling." She leaned over and kissed Rose on the forehead. Rose's parents and Robert followed suit. It was time to introduce the two newest arrivals to the people that made up their family.


	26. Epilogue

The sequel to this story is called The Mastermind. I am putting it under a separate heading as it is told from the point of view of the servants. It will have a Thomas Barrow and John Bates tag. It is based on S3 script anomalies. It still has lots of Tom, Kieran and Lord G plus bits of tie in from this story. TY for reading. I did change the baby name in this story. I had a note Georgiana is a monarchist name. So made a switch.

Chapter 26 – Epilogue

Tom looked at his wife and smiled. They would be back in Downton in another twenty minutes. Between them their three children and a nanny along they took up an entire coach in the first class section. It was late summer 1926. The twins were now one and a half years old and Sybil was just past her sixth birthday. In a few weeks the tutor they had hired would be starting. It seemed like the time had shot by since the twins were born. Rose was kept busy these days managing the stables, showing horses, helping out with the estate books and being a mother. She still loved to dance and try new things but she was drastically different from the spoiled, impetuous girl Tom had known when she first came to live at Downton Abbey.

They had been to Ireland to visit Tom's mother and family. It had been an eye-opening trip for Tom. It hadn't felt like home anymore. His mother was the same as always. She steadfastly refused to move or change a thing in her home despite the money her sons had sent her over the years. She had every cent put away in the bank for a rainy day. Tom had offered to buy her a house so she could move out of her tiny flat. His mother had informed him he was being a fool with his money.

His family hadn't known what to make of Rose. They had been able to understand his first wife working as a nurse but here was a woman who traveled with a nanny for her children and made no bones about the fact she showed and trained horses as a business venture or that she worked side by side with her husband as an equal. She thought it was great fun to take the children swimming and dance every dance at family get togethers or when a group had gone out to a pub one evening. When Rose had announced she was going to a horse show and thinking of buying one or two horses to have shipped back to England and that she was taking the children along with her on her buying excursion, Tom had thought his collection of Aunts and Uncles were going to faint.

If in the distant future they ever did consider moving back to Ireland it wouldn't be Dublin. It would be a place in the country that would allow Rose to pursue her interests and them to live a life together that suited their own needs. Tom had found himself actually looking forward to getting back to the Abbey and Cora's endless dance parties, Edith and Mary's weekend visits with their husbands, the Dowager's discussions of the latest happenings in the county and his desk in the morning room that would be piled with letters and papers for his attention.

His experiences managing an estate had changed his views radically from the young idealistic hot head he had been. It was a lot more difficult to be fair to the staff and maintain sufficient capital to keep the estate running than he would have ever imagined. He admired Lord Flintshire's ability to lead. The man had stepped up when need be without the need for accolades. Now that Tom knew him he realized the man was a natural born leader whether he had been born to wealth or as a common man. Tom still didn't believe in the monarchy and a man's God given right to rule over others by right of birth or the ridiculous nonsense that went with the season in London. He'd found his life at the Abbey difficult at first. He didn't always agree with Lord Grantham or the Dowager Countesses viewpoint and they still had their disagreements, but the Abbey was home and the estate was where he and his family belonged.

The chauffeur met them at the station with the town car. The children were tired and fractious from the train ride and Sybil had been motion sick on the ferry and then on the train. When they arrived at the Abbey it struck Tom how much the staff and the general workings at the house had changed in the thirteen years since he had first come there. Mr. Barrow, Mrs. Hughes and Mrs. Patmore were still there but the faces of the maids and footmen seemed like a revolving door of comings and goings. People were restless. Spending their entire lives as a servant was no longer something people wanted to do. Change was on the horizon again. There was no way to know when it would come or what would cause it but it hung in the air. Almost every year something was updated or a new method was used on the estate. Nothing stayed the same.

Once the children were settled, Rose decided to go down and check on the happenings at the stables. Tom took one look at the pile of paperwork waiting for him and closed the door on it. Tomorrow would be soon enough. He called Isis and set off on foot to his brother's to catch him up on the goings on in Ireland. Kieran was just closing up for the day when Tom arrived.

"How was Ireland?" Kieran asked.

"Mam was the same as always, just with a few more grey hairs," Tom replied. "The aunts, uncles and cousins all said to say hello."

"Let's go to the pub," Kieran said. "Ivy's gone to visit her Mum. She won't be back until later."

"No boys?" Tom asked once they were seated with their drinks. After the kidnapping the boys had moved in with Kieran and Ivy full time. They saw their mother at church and went out to the farm one or two times a week when they took a notion, as long as they let Kieran or Ivy where they were going.

"They informed their stepfather that if he wanted them to work for him for the summer on the farm he would have to pay them wages," Kieran laughed and shook his head. "He agreed. They're out there for the summer. I think he might have been too scared of what they might do if he didn't."

"They are a pair," Tom said with a chuckle. "Are they still talking about becoming policemen?"

"They've got a bug in their ear that is what they want to do. If it keeps the pair of them in school and on the straight and narrow, it's a good thing," Kieran replied. "So you still think you'd like to go back to Ireland to live?"

"Maybe to the country someday, but I've lost my taste for Dublin," Tom replied. "I was just a visitor this time."

"I've no taste for it," Kieran said. "I do well here. Besides I have an English wife. What would she do with her time over there? We've got the two boys to raise, she can drive herself over to visit her Mum when she likes and we're going to have one of our own in another seven months or so."

"Congratulations," Tom said toasting his brother. "It's odd isn't it? I came here to work years ago and all I could think about was going back. Then when I couldn't go back I wanted it even more, now I have the money and the freedom to do it and I've lost the desire."

"It's all about knowing your place in the world and where you belong," Kieran said as he drained his glass and ordered another round.


End file.
